Of Chakra and Magoi
by Little Lady Otaku
Summary: What if, like Yunan, Sakura is a Magi and has been reborn 3 times. On her 4th rebirth, Sakura lives in the world of Shinobi, where chakra ruled instead of magoi. Can she survive with chakra alone? Can she hide her magic from prying eyes? Can she stop the darkness that slowly approach the world she lived in now?
1. Prologue

Of Chakra and Magoi

Naruto X Magi The Labyrinth of Magic

Strong!Sakura

* * *

><p>Summary: What if Haruno Sakura is a Magi and have been reborn three times? On her 4th rebirth, Sakura is born into the world of Shinobi, where instead of Magoi, chakra ruled the world. Armed with magic and knowledge from her previous 3 lives, Haruno Sakura take on the world as a kunoichi from Konoha. Can she survive with chakra alone? Or will she depend on magic?<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own both of the series but the OCs are all mine

Warning: Typos

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>PROLOUGE<em>**

* * *

><p>Young Haruno Sakura watched as a blond haired boy playing on his swing, all alone and far from the other kids. Adults told them to stay away from him, because Uzumaki Naruto is trouble. Sure, Sakura have seen him pranking the adults, but funny ones, never malicious ones. Hard to think that he have seriously injured someone.<p>

Green eyes blinked when white and black birds surrounding him. There are so much of them, circling the boy. But Uzumaki Naruto can't see it. No one can. Sakura has yet to meet someone else beside her that can see the birds. Never before she seen white _and _black bird together from the same person. Moreover the amount of them... This child have more life force than anyone she's seen so far... In this life anyway. Maybe this is why the adults don't like Uzumaki Naruto...?

Blue meet emerald.

Uzumaki Naruto's eyes widened when a pink hair girl approached him. He looks around and found that there is no one but him. Sakura smiled and tilted her head at him. "Hey there. My name Haruno Sakura."

The boy stare at her before replying back "Uzumaki Naruto"

"The adults told me not to play with you" the boy stiffen at that "I don't get it. Can you tell me why?"

Naruto opened his mouth but nothing came out. After a few moment passed, he hung down his head "I don't know..."

So the boy don't know

Sakura tilted her head to the other side "You seem okay to me. Adults are really weird..." She put on a confused look. "Do you want to play with me?" She hold out her little hand to him.

Naruto's eyes went wide "Why?"

"Because I think the both of us need a friend"

Naruto, beaming and eyes filled with joy, accepted her hand.

As they made their way to the playground, holding hands, Haruno Sakura can't help but smiled wider.

She just found a first class singularity in this world.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note<strong>

**I have been toying with this idea of NarutoxMagi crossover for months... And here you go**

**At first I want Sakura to found a dungeon and conquer it but I decided that a being magician suits her better. And the plot in Magi that when a Magi dies, his/her spirit return to Ugo's Sacred Castle and wait to be reborn. So, like Yunan, Sakura here has been reborn multiple times.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy it~**

**Please review**

**NO FLAME**


	2. Chapter 1

Of Chakra and Magoi

Naruto X Magi The Labyrinth of Magic

Strong!Sakura

* * *

><p>Summary: What if Haruno Sakura is a Magi and have been reborn three times? On her 4th rebirth, Sakura is born into the world of Shinobi, where instead of Magoi, chakra ruled the world. Armed with magic and knowledge from her previous 3 lives, Haruno Sakura take on the world as a kunoichi from Konoha. Can she survive with chakra alone? Or will she depend on magic?<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own both of the series but the OCs are all mine

Warning: Typos

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>_

* * *

><p>12 year old Sakura sat in front of her dressing table, brushing her pink hair until it is smooth and shine. Putting down her comb, she start to braided it. Since the length of her hair reached her feet, it take quite a while to braid it, as much as it take to brush her hair. When she is done, her hair is tied to two long braids and the sun is already up.<p>

Standing up, Sakura walked in front of her mirror to take one last look of herself. She is wearing a sleeveless red top with white Haruno symbol on the back and zipper on the front. Underneath is a white kimono, with the sleeves reached her wrists and the skirt stopped just a few inches above her ankle. Her weapon pouch secured on her waist. Underneath the kimono, she wear a black shorts. For final touch, she wear her forehead protector on her head to accentuate her face.

Satisfied, the pinkette grabbed her magic staff. Of course she don't use the word magic around people. Her staff is made from cherry blossom tree, with carvings of cherry blossom petals painted in pink and leaves in green. On the tip of her staff is a clear orb sphere, made by a gem that reacts to chakra. Her parents give this as a present when she passed her test to become a Shinobi. Sakura is thrilled to find that the orb can be removed and reattached, and become even more satisfied when the gem reacts well with magoi. It is a costly thing, she knew, but she would like to buy the gem or any similar material to create magic tools. Being a ninja will give her better chances to find such material, and the money to afford it. Not that she'll have enough money for big projects with the salary of a _Genin._

She leave her room and head towards the door, stopping at the kitchen briefly to grab a riceball for breakfast. Her parents already gone for a mission, but she knew that they will be back at the evening. Opening the door, Sakura breathed in the morning air and enjoying the warm feeling of the sun on her face. The _Rukhs_ dances around her. Sakura let out a relaxed sigh.

Today is the day when they will announce the squads the new _Genins_ will be assigned to. Sakura prefer that she is to be put in the same squad as Uzumaki Naruto. She is fond of the boy. And it will make it easier to watch over a first class singularity like him. The boy has the biggest life force Sakura has seen so far in this world, and the way Rukh surrounds him is quite auspicious. Should they live in a different kind of world, Sakura would make him king.

But this world have chakra already. Magoi is not really needed.

Even so, the source of black _rukh_ in Naruto is concerning. The power of Kyuubi is quite frightening. An orphan like Naruto, roughly born during the same time when the Nine Tails were loose, shunned by the adults, whisker marks on his cheeks. It's not hard to connect the dots, really. Still, Sakura is amazed that the _rukhs_ can be in harmony, not blending but not fighting each other as well. The seal that the Fourth Hokage put on Naruto really is something. She wouldn't mind to get a closer look and examine it. Imagine the magic formulas she can create with such seals.

Too absorbed with her thoughts, Sakura didn't realise that she has arrived at the class inside of the Academy. It was the loud voice of her friend, Uzumaki Naruto, that snapped her out. "Sakura-chan! Over here!" The hyperactive blond waved his arm at her, grinning wide while pointing to the seat next to him. Sakura smiled back and walked to his direction, taking a seat next to him.

"Nice staff" Naruto observed "Where did you get it?"

"My parents. They gave it to me as a present when I got home with my head protector." Sakura handed it to Naruto, letting him take a closer look. "You know I'm better fighting using a staff."

"Yeah... I can still remember how you hit me on the head with a broom" Naruto grinned comically, rubbing his head.

"That's because you suddenly barged in to my room when I was changing" Sakura looked at him sternly.

Naruto grinned apologetically and handed her staff back. Sakura gripped her staff. It's not like her old staves, so she have to get familiar with it soon. Her ears perked when she heard whispers and muffled squeals. She turn around to see a bunch of girls huddled up together, giggling as they eyed the boy who sat on the other end of the table.

Uchiha Sasuke

The prodigy is doing a wonderful job in ignoring the girls behind him. Sakura can't help but frown a bit. Sasuke has quite the dark history. The massacre of your clan and being the only survivor would easily make one's rukh black. Thankfully his rukh has not turn black but it will if Sasuke's hatred worsen. That and Sasuke also have quite the large quantity of magoi. More than regular person but still nowhere close to Naruto.

Sakura blinked when Naruto crouched on the table, face inches away from Sasuke's, glaring at him. Sasuke glared back at him.

"Naruto... What in the world are you doing?" Sakura can't help but sweat drop a bit.

"You've been staring at him" he answered without turning away from the glaring contest. "What's so great about you anyway?"

"Naruto... Get off the table" She get closer to pull Naruto when the boy in front of them lean back, accidentally pushing Naruto and...

Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke kissed.

The scene is comical in a sense, and Sakura is torn between laughing or squeal in delight. She choose to part them as Sasuke's fangirls looked ready to kill Naruto. As soon as his lips is free, Naruto gagged and writhe. Sakura's sweat drop become bigger when he roll and fell to the floor. She did feel a little bit guilty though, since she definitely enjoy seeing two boys kissing. Next to her Sasuke also gagged. The fangirls looked ready to tear Naruto apart when Sakura wave her staff in front of them.

"He's just being in the wrong place and in the wrong time." She tried to reason with them as Naruto keep ducking under the table.

"Step aside Forehead Girl!" One of them shouted harshly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Look, which one would make you angrier? A girl or a boy kissing Sasuke-san?" That got them. Sakura watched her they retreated back and discuss what she just said heatedly. Personally, she doesn't mind seeing Sasuke get kissed by a boy. A handsome one at that. She hid her slightly perverted grin before turning to Naruto.

"Thanks Sakura-chan" Naruto sit at the other end of the table, wiping his mouth with his sleeves and gagged. Thankfully Iruka entered the room after that, leaving no opportunity for the fangirls to get mad or anyone else messing up. Iruka proceed to list the newly assigned teams and to Sakura's relief, she is in the same team with Naruto and Sasuke.

They will meet their respective jounin teachers after lunch, so they have some time before meeting this Hatake Kakashi. Sakura had heard some things regarding Kakashi... That he has a penchant of being late, reading Icha Icha series and ex member of the ANBU. Since ANBU is a special assassination squad, Kakashi must be strong... Or at least, shrewd enough.

Sakura eat her bento as she sit on a stone bench on the park. It really is a peaceful day, though it will soon be ruined with whatever craziness waiting for her in the end of the day. A _rukh _bird flutter pass her and Sakura turned to see Sasuke standing there. He's folding his arms and lean to the tree, looking at her with a smile.

She try not to laugh. There is no way Sasuke would do that. It can only be one thing and the _rukh _cannot be mistaken. "Naruto... What are you doing?"

"What are you talking about Sakura-chan?" 'Sasuke' try to keep his cool but Sakura can see sweat trickling from his forehead.

"Naruto..." Sakura grabbed her staff and smiled sweetly. 'Sasuke' gulped and after a puff of smoke, Naruto finally dropped the disguise. "Why are you masquerading around as Sasuke-san?"

The blonde pouted and folded his arms. "It's because you have a crush on him don't you? I want to know what's so good about him!"

"Oh Naruto..." Sakura shake her head. Sometimes she feel aggravated with the blonde's antics but she knows that he only want attention... And because he want to be acknowledged by Sasuke. "I admit I am interested in him but not in _that _way. Sasuke-san have something... that intrigues me."

"Like what?"

Sakura paused for a moment to choose her words. "It's just a gut feeling but... I sense something... dangerous from him. If he crosses the line... Sasuke-san will be in great trouble." Impure _rukh _is very dangerous. _  
><em>

Naruto seem to caught the seriousness in her words (or perhaps it's because of her expression) and don't press any further. Instead he plopped next to her and folded his arms. "I still don't like him."

"Well, he's going to be our teammate. You two must learn to get along." Sakura poked Naruto on the cheek. "I'm sure he have something likeable about him... Just don't mess with him too much."

The blonde suddenly looking uneasy and scratching his head. "Uh, about that-"

"NARUTO!"

Both genin turned to see a livid Sasuke charging towards them. His eyes screams murder. Naruto visibly paled and flees. Sakura shakes her head as one boy is running for his life and the other is after his life.

_'I hope our team will be all right...'_

* * *

><p>Two hours have passed since the appointed time. It appears that one rumor of Kakashi always being left is true. Naruto is moving around the empty classroom, obviously bored, while Sasuke just looking at the wall in front of him intensely. Sakura busies herself reading a book about medical jutsu. 8th type Life magic is her specialty and thus so is healing magic. Since 8th type is compatible with 4th type, Sakura won't be surprised if her element here is lightning. Putting that aside, medical knowledge in this world are quite fascinating.<p>

Naruto poked his head out and looked at the empty hallways, looking restless. "Why is our sensei is so damn late?! All of the other teams have left and Iruka-sensei too!"

"Just find something to occupy yourself Naruto..." It's impossible to tell one Uzumaki Naruto to stay still so it's better to give him something to work on. Naruto crosses his arms, pouting before a grin appear on his face. Sakura watch in amusement when he pick up the blackboard eraser and place it between the doors, climbing onto a desk for support.

"Pffft..." Sasuke looked at Naruto, annoyed "Like a jounin would fall for such a simple booby trap"

As soon as he said that, the door slipped open and the eraser fell onto a man with white hair and face mask. As he looked at them for the first time, Naruto cracked up, clutching his stomach. Sakura unable to contain herself and grin. Sasuke appears unbelieving that a _Jounin _would fell to such a trap.

Behind that mask of his, their sensei smiled and stroking his chin thoughtfully before speaking up. "Hmm... How can I say this..? My first impression is... I don't like you guys."

The three _genin _sweat drop at that.

...

They moved to another place, this time to a higher ground where they have a nice view of Konoha from above. Kakashi Hatake leaned to the rails while Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto sit on the stairs. She hugged her staff close to her, looking at the masked man in curiosity.

"Ok... Let's begin with some introductions. What do you want to know?" Kakashi-sensei begins, though he looks nonchalant with it.

"Hey hey! Why don't you introduce yourself first to us?" Naruto looked at their sensei with suspicion.

"That's right... You're the oldest and our teacher after all" Sakura add in.

"Oh me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you guys of my likes and dislikes." He looks at them uninterested. "Dreams for the future... Hmm.. Well, I have lots of hobbies."

Sakura sweat drop at that. Clearly Kakashi have no interest in them if his introduction is like that... How can he become a sensei? "So all we learned is his name only..." She mumbles to Naruto and Sasuke who also sweat drop.

"Now it's your turn. From the right" Kakashi's one eye glance to Naruto 's direction. The blond perked up at that and grins.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like cup ramen! What I like even more is the ramen restaurant Ichiraku where Iruka-sense would treat me! What I dislike is the 3 minutes waiting for the cup ramen to cook..." Sakura can't help but chuckle at Naruto's ramen obsession while Kakashi-sensei sweat drop.

"My dream is... To surpass the Hokage and then have all the people of this village to acknowledge me!" Naruto said excitedly with determination in his eyes, touching his forehead protector proudly. The _rukh _swirls around him as he says that. Sakura's eyes widened a bit before smiling softly at the boy. Such determined boy... The _rukh _would love him even more in the future, Sakura can sense that. It seems that Kakashi-sensei is intrigued too, judging from the look in his visible eye.

"My hobbies... Pranks I guess" Naruto ended, to Sakura's amusement.

Kakashi-sensei scratches his head at that before turning to Sasuke. "Next"

Sasuke, hiding half of his face behind his hands, looked at him sharply. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There is a lot that I dislike and I don't particularly like anything... And... I don't want to use the word 'dream' but rather, ambition... The resurrection of my clan and... To kill a certain man."

A heavy silence reign after those words come out. Sakura looked at the boy next to her with disapproval while Kakashi have a sharp look on his own. Naruto gulped. Revenge is sweet but at the same time, bitter. She really need to watch out for this one. That adds one more thing to do in her agenda, to find out more about the Uchiha massacre.

"Ok. Lastly, the girl" All the attention turn to her now.

Sakura straightened up and looked at Kakashi-sensei. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I like many things... Adventures is one of them" She smiled at the memories of adventures of her past lives, fighting and surviving with her kings and their household. The journeys, the discoveries, the thrill... That feeling of accomplishments...

"...And dislike many more things. My hobbies are training, learning, and research." Researching about magic but she couldn't say that. "My dream is..." She paused at that. As a Magi, they already have a predetermined course for them. To to choose kings and watching over the course of the world... When they die, their _rukh _went somewhere else... Everyone here will live only one life but she... "My dream is to live my life to the fullest and to have as many treasured memories with my loved ones in this lifetime"

Her grip on her staff tightened at that. Her voice falters as she force herself to smile. It is never easy. To know that you will live again and again while the ones you bonded with will never join you for the second time... The third time... The fourth time... To his credit, Kakashi-sensei seems to sense that her smile is forced and didn't push.

"That's enough of that. We will start our duties tomorrow." Naruto perked up at that, an excited look on his face. "First we are going to do something just the four of us. Survival training."

Survival training? They did enough of those at the Academy but Sakura knows better. Ninjas live a dangerous life and the time they spent at the Academy is just to cover the basics. The real thing is here. She doesn't need the _rukh _to tell her that.

"I'm your opponent but this is not a normal training..." Obviously, since they will fight a _Jounin._ Then out of the blue, the man chuckled. It only further proving her suspicion.

"What's so funny?!" Naruto yelled nervously.

"No... Well... It's just that... If I tell you this, you guys are definitely going to flip."_ Puh-lease_. Sakura have fought monsters, villains, participate in wars, targeted, part of conspiracy and she have _died. Thrice. _She didn't let it shows though. Kakashi continues. "Out of 27 graduates, only 9 will be chosen as _Genin_. The rest will be sent back to the Academy. This training is a super difficult exam with a failure rate of 66%"

More than 50% That's bad... Sakura might be a Magi but as a ninja, she's just average. This will be super difficult indeed. Heck, even Sasuke is nervous! No matter how well his stoic look is.

"What the hell?!" The _jinchuriki _flipped, just like Kakashi predicted. "But we worked so hard! What's the point of graduating then?!"

"Oh that? That's just to selectwho have the chance to become a _genin" _Kakashi-sensei answered casually, earning a "What?!" from Naruto. "Anyway, tomorrow you will be graded on the training field. Bring all your Shinobi tools. Oh and skip breakfast, you'll throw up"

You can't do magic with an empty stomach, moreover chakra? Ha, as if! Sakura can't fail here. Her journey as a shinobi just started and there's no way she let it end when they barely leave the starting line.

They part ways after that. Sasuke gone back home while Sakura and Naruto make their way to Ichiraku. As you can expect from one Naruto Uzumaki, he's pumped up. "We can't fail here! I'll have to kick Kakashi's sensei ass and have him recognize my strength!" There's fire in his eyes, blazing with determination.

"I know Naruto but we need to think up of a strategy. We're up against a _Jounin _after all." Naruto have the Nine Tails, Sasuke is the last of the Uchihas and she is a Magi... But they are new _genins _and Sakura have accept the fact that her physique will always be weaker than the others. That's the downside of being a magician. But she do have her brains, past lives experiences and shinobi training. It's not much but...

"How about we go to my house after this?" Naruto's head whipped in alarm at that "...so we can think up of strategies to beat Kakashi-sensei." His face fell at that. "I know a couple of things about him. It pays to gather information beforehand. Maybe we can make him cry at the same time..." Sakura grins. Naruto mirrored her grin as he start to get excited

"We're definitely going to pass this test! I'm going to be a Hokage!" He pumped his fist to the air. "Race you to Ichiraku's! Then we'll think of strategies" He took off to the street.

"Yes, we will" Sakura muttered to herself as she chase after Naruto. The _rukh _is following him and it made Sakura smile. When the rukh around her swirls as well, she smiled widely.

Everything will be all right. The Flow is with them.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the long update. Life is making me busy.<strong>

**So let's clear things up:**

**- Magi always have braids so don't be surprised if Sakura have hair that long and braided**

**- As you all have read in Shippunden manga, Sakura likes yaoi so if she act like a fujoshi, it's understandable **

**I'm also trying to put together Sakura's past lives as a Magi. You will have flashbacks of her past lives and her time in the Sacred Palace with Ugo. The Magi plot is quite complex with all the history and kings, especially creating original ones, so please bear with me. **

**Thank you for reading~**

**NO FLAME**


	3. Chapter 2

Of Chakra and Magoi

Naruto X Magi The Labyrinth of Magic

Strong!Sakura

* * *

><p>Summary: What if Haruno Sakura is a Magi and have been reborn three times? On her 4th rebirth, Sakura is born into the world of Shinobi, where instead of Magoi, chakra ruled the world. Armed with magic and knowledge from her previous 3 lives, Haruno Sakura take on the world as a kunoichi from Konoha. Can she survive with chakra alone? Or will she depend on magic?<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own both of the series but the OCs are all mine

Warning: Typos

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Shurikens… Kunais… Explosive tags… Smoke bombs… Ropes… Senbons…" Sakura sat on the floor of the room, checking her inventory for one last time before heading out. Satisfied with her work, she hoisted her bag to her shoulder and grab her staff, heading to the kitchen. It is still early in the morning but knowing Kakashi, he will make them wait for at least 2 hours. Fine by her, it gives them enough time to set up traps.<p>

Dropping her bag on the table, Sakura proceed to make some rice balls. Enough for her and the boys. Naruto will definitely be having ramen so these should be enough to balance his nutrition… For now. She doesn't know if Sasuke would accept these. Probably not but they are teammates now. They look out for each other. As she stuffed _umeboshi _into the rice balls, Sakura make a mental note to ask the the Uchiha what kind of food does he like.

After a couple of toasts and a cup of tea, Sakura packed the rice balls and head out. It is fairly early in the morning so she have no problem getting there and being the first to arrive. Inhaling the fresh morning air, Sakura fold and tie her kimono sleeves. Dropping her bag, she pull out all the necessaries equipment and walk into the forest to set up traps. About an hour later, Sakura is among the trees, setting up wires when she heard someone calling out her name.

"Sakura-chaaaan! Where are youuu?"

_'Naruto' _Half amused and half annoyed, Sakura finished tying up the wires and jumped down. Naruto turned in alarm but instantly relaxed when he saw that it's her. "Good morning Sakura-chan!" He waves at her enthusiastically, already full of energy this morning. Like her, he brought with him a large backpack.

"Good morning Naruto. I take it that you have eaten your breakfast?"

"Yup! A ramen cup and milk! Not expired yet!" He said with much gusto and a thumbs up. Sakura is slightly confused with the 'not expired yet' part but decided that it's not important.

"Good. Now have some rice balls" She took out a large bento box from her bag and present it to Naruto.

"Eeeh? Why?"

"Because ramen is simply not enough." Sakura give him a stern look "And we're up against a _Jounin, _we'll need all the energy we need. After you're done, we'll set up the traps." Naruto perked up at that and grab a rice ball. The two of them sit down on the ground, Naruto eating his rice balls while Sakura watches him.

"Say, Sakura-chan…"

"Mm?"

"Do you really think Sasuke would work together with us?" Naruto asked with a skeptical look on his face, the same look he have yesterday when she told him that they must work together with the Uchiha. Sakura don't blame him though. Judging from his personality, Sasuke will be prideful and refuse to cooperate with them.

"Actually, I'm not sure." She admitted. "It depends on what exactly the test I guess. Kakashi-sensei didn't tell us anything except that we have high chances to fail." But is the 66% rate is for individual or for the team…? "Do you think we'll fail?"

Naruto looked at her sharply, seemingly offended that she even suggest that. "Hell no! I won't ever give up becoming a Hokage!" The _rukhs _surrounds him excitedly at that. Sakura can't help but smile at his determination.

"You're right. Sorry for saying that… The nerves is getting to me"

"It's okay Sakura-chan. I'm nervous too. I really can't wait to kick his ass!"

Ah, if only she can select kings in this world… Sakura stared at Naruto fondly as he gobbles down his food. But at least she can help guiding them. Still, Magis born when it is the right age… This world where ninjas reign have quite the bloody history… Sakura don't doubt that their current age will be the bloodiest one yet. Wether or not the adults are noticing, she can't tell. Not yet. But the Uchiha Massacre could count as one… Right, there was trouble brewing between Konoha and Kumo years ago… There's also Otogakure that is just established. A strange thing, considering that this is a peaceful age… But Sakura have enough experience to not overlook that.

Sakura snapped out from her deep thinking when Naruto have eaten at least half of the rice balls she prepared. "That's enough Naruto" She take it away when he reach out to grab one. "We must save the rest for later. For Sasuke-san too- Speak of the devil." Naruto turned around at that and scowl right after when he saw one Uchiha Sasuke walking towards them. Ah, now everyone is here except Kakashi.

"Good morning, Sasuke-san." Sakura greeted him pleasantly. She got a "Hn" from him in return. "Would you like some rice balls?" She shows him the bento box. Sasuke narrows his eyes at it.

"I don't need them"

"Kakashi-sensei told us not to eat breakfast but would you take the word of an enemy we just met once? And this is a _Jounin _we're talking about. And seriously, what kind of ninja skip a meal when he or she about to go on a mission? Even Naruto knows better." It was a low blow, she knows, but Sakura can't help but feel satisfied when Sasuke's stomach growl right after that. His usually stoic face now red from embarrassment while Naruto unsuccessfully hide his laughter. Still, he did reach out for a rice ball. Sakura can't help but smile. "Thank you Sasuke-san"

"Hn" That is all Sasuke has to respond before he takes a bite. A small triumph. Naruto looked at the bento box longingly and reach out a hand... Only to be smacked away by Sakura with her staff. She give him a look that says 'You have more than enough' The blonde childishly pout and look away, crossing his arms. A few minutes later, Sasuke finished eating. Sakura use the chance to ask the question.

"Sasuke-san, will you work together with us to beat this test?" She ask with innocent look in her eyes. Sasuke turned his head to her and narrowed his eyes. Clearly he views them as competitors for the 9 Genin spots... "Naruto I can't promise you but me, I can promise that I won't get in your way."

_As long as you don't get in mine_

Sakura didn't say any of that though as she waits for Sasuke's answer. Sasuke stare at her for a few seconds before turning away "Hn. No"

"Teme!" Naruto got up to his feet, fists balling. Sakura grabbed the back of his jacket before he can take another step.

"It's all right Naruto... It doesn't hurt to ask."

"But-"

"Naruto."

Naruto looked defeated but throw one last glare at Sasuke before turning around, folding his arms. Silence reigned over us. I would like to ask Naruto to help me again but with his bad mood, he might get careless and setting off our own traps. So here we are, sitting down in awkward silence. I decided to put my bento box away. Kakashi-sensei might not be here but I don't want to take any chances. He might already be here but decided to watch us.

Maybe the test is already started without our knowledge.

Sakura grabbed her staff when she sensed Kakashi's rukh. Ugh, she must learn how to sense other's chakra soon. Magoi won't have as much role here in Shinobi world. Kakashi popped up soon enough, casually walking towards them while waving his hand.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto yelled, getting on his feet. Sakura sighed.

...

Kakashi placed an alarm clock on one of the post, setting the timer beforehand. "Ok, it's set for noon..." He pulled out something from his pocket. A pair of bells. "Here are two bells. Your task is to take these from me before noon. Those who cannot get a bell before noon... get no lunch. I'll not only tie you up to one of those stumps but I'll eat in front of you."

The three _genin_ exchange glances. Naruto looked visibly relieved that he has take heed of his friend's warning and eat something. Sasuke quickly look away. It didn't miss Kakashi but he decided to ignore it for now. "You only need one bell." He continued. "There are only two so one of you will definitely be tied to a stump. And... the person who doesn't take a bell fails. So, at least one of you will be sent back to the Academy. You can even use your shuriken. You won't succeed unless you come at me intending to kill."

Intending to kill huh? Maybe they will really need that kind of intensity to pass this test... Sakura tightened her grip on her staff. "But you're so slow! You can't even dodge a blackboard eraser." Naruto said half teasingly half nervous. "We'll kill you!" Three _genin_ killing a _jounin_... Highly doubtful but not impossible. A _jinchuriki, _Uchiha prodigy and a Magi up against a Jounin...

_'A jinchuriki that can't utilise his Tailed Beast, an Uchiha who may yet to awaken his bloodline and lastly, a Magi who must not use magic... This should be interesting...' _Sakura can't help but get amused.

Kakashi don't look amused though. "In the real world, those with no talent often bark the loudest. Well, ignore what Mr. Dead Last said and start when I say-" Not the best words to say around Naruto. The blond pull out his _kunai _and about to throw it when the man suddenly standing behind him, holding his kunai behind Naruto's head. Sakura couldn't even see him moving. "Slow down. I haven't said start yet..." Kakashi didn't bat an eye.

Sakura half heartedly glare at Naruto. His temporary anger made him forgot their plan. Sasuke actually smirked despite the tension. Perhaps because he's relieved that Kakashi _is _a _jounin. _"Well... It seems like you've prepared to come at me with intent to kill. So you've finally acknowledge me?" Sakura went into a stance, ready to fight. She doubt that a _jounin _will go all out on three children but... "It seems like... I'm beginning to like you guys... Ok, let's get going..."

"START!"

...

Sakura hide amongst the bushes, keeping an eye on Kakashi. She can feel Sasuke's _magoi _amongst the trees and Naruto...

"COME AND FIGHT ME!" Naruto yelled proudly, folding his arms. "I SAID, FIGHT ME!"

...Clearly he's too psyched up at the moment to remember their plan. Sakura resisted the urge to face palm. Kakashi didn't look impressed either. Again, Naruto got provoked by something he said (something about a moron...) and charges. Kakashi pulled something out of his pouch... And it's a book.

A freaking book

An adult novel moreover

Yes, he definitely looking down on them. It only further infuriated Naruto as he charges in again. He throw punches and kicks but the _jounin _either caught it or avoided it, without even looking up from his book. Naruto about to punch again when Kakashi once again appear behind him. His hands making the Seal of Tiger. Is he about to use Ninjutsu on Naruto?!

"Hidden Leaf Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique: A 1,000 YEARS OF PAIN!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAH!"

Turns out it's just a very powerful poke in the butt...

It's powerful enough to send Naruto flying to the river though.

Sakura is torn between groan out loud or face palm but she didn't do any of that. Her eyes focused on Kakashi, who once again read his book. It seems he's quite attached to it. Maybe if they want to get his full attention, they must target that book of his... Still, what could be worse? Having Kakashi's full attention or none at all? Two objects flew from the water. Kakashi easily caught said objects, which turns out to be shurikens. She better pull Naruto from there or he'll get angrier.

"Hey, what's wrong? If you don't get a bell by noon, no lunch." Kakashi taunted as Naruto get out from the river.

"I know that!" He shouted in frustration.

"You sure are weak for someone who's going to surpass Hokage." Kakashi continued.

"I can still fight! I had ramen and Sakura's rice balls! I don't need lunch!" This time Sakura did face palm. Now Kakashi knows that they break the rules... Still, she doesn't regret having breakfast. "I was just a little careless that's all!"

"Ever hear that carelessness can be your worst enemy?" Kakashi half heartedly asked as he walked away. He didn't get far though. Seven bodies jumped out of the water. All of them are Naruto. _'Kagebushin no Jutsu...' _Sakura can't help but smile. Bushin no Jutsu is supposed to be his weakness... Naruto always surprises you...

"Hah! My specialty! Kagebushin no Jutsu! You better not get careless! There's more than one of me now!" Naruto looked really proud. Kakashi looked at him amused, which is better than indifference. At least he's looking up from his book.

"With your ability, about a minute is probably your limit with this. No matter how many of you line up. You can't beat me with that Jutsu."

There's something more satisfying than an amused Kakashi as it turns out. Another clone have sneaked up on him and hold him on his place as the others jumped to hold him down as well. Sakura's heart skipped in excitement as the real Naruto about to land a punch on Kakashi. It would be better that a clone grab the bells but-

**_SMACK_**

Sakurablinked when Naruto punched... Naruto... _'Ah!' _Realisation hit her. Kakashi must have use a Replacement jutsu to switch places with one of the clones. He could be anywhere by now. Sakura avert her attention from the now fighting Narutos to her surroundings. Now that Kakashi is done with a one on one with Naruto... He will either after her or Sasuke.

Naruto got her attention back when he crouched down to pick up something. In a flash, a rope have fastened around his ankle and the blond is swinging upside down. Sakura wonder what is sadder. A trap so simple as that or Naruto actually fall for it. Kakashi reappears to pick up the bell. "Think before using a Jutsu or it will be used against you." He wisely said to Naruto. The same could be said to magic.

Sasuke use the chance to attack him, throwing shurikens and kunai at the _jounin. _Naruto yelped in surprise when 'Kakashi' falls to the ground but it turns out to be a log... Another substitute. Then she feels Sasuke's _magoi_ moves. Sakura throw a kunai at the rope, cutting it. She popped up from the bushes and motions to Naruto to go to where they laid the traps. Naruto nodded and proceed to undone the rope while Sakura turns to head there first.

_'I hope Sasuke don't move right ahead to the traps...' _Sakura think absentmindedly, jumping from one tree to the other. _'Nah he'll notice... He's a singularity too after all... Hm?' _She landed behind a bush when she caught of Kakashi. He's still reading that... Did he notice her presence? If he did... Will he get behind her like he did to Naruto? Decades of fightings have fixed her instinct, even in her new body. With that, Sakura swing her staff to her behind.

Yes, Kakashi is there, narrowly dodging her staff. Not that it will do much damage but... Kakashi look amused. His hands formed a seal. Leaves gathers around them, forming a wall. A Ninjutsu? _'No... This feeling of calmness... Genjutsu?' _In turn Sakura formed a seal. "_Kai_" The leaves disappears. Kakashi is also gone. _'No... He must be still around here...' _The traps are still far away. If she could lure him there...

Sakura once again turn around when she hears rustling from the bushes. A bloodied hand appears first, followed by a head... A body... Before her is a bloodied Sasuke Uchiha with his left arm cut off and left foot twisted to an odd angle. His back is covered with kunais and shurikens. A horrid sight... If it had been any other person, they already yell or faint but not her. Calmly, she formed another genjutsu release seal before 'Sasuke' reach out to her. 'He' disappears to thin air, along with the blood trail.

"Showing the illusion of your teammate in such state... That's pretty cruel don't you think? Kakashi-sensei...?" Sakura turns around to find Kakashi standing not far from her. "Do you really want to break us?"

Kakashi eyes her. "Hm... It seems that those grades don't lie. You're really smart... You are the first person to sees through my plan. If it's not for you, Naruto won't eat breakfast this morning."

"Thank you" Sakura smiled at the compliment. "A shinobi must see the underneath of the underneath... Right sensei? There's no way you're going to hurt this village's treasure... The last Uchiha... Not that bad anyway." Obviously, Hokage and other strong ninjas in the village will watch over the singularities like Naruto and Sasuke. Now that she think about it, could it be the Hokage deliberately put the Kyuubi and Sharingan in the same team? Maybe the old man notice something about her?

Sakura make the first move, swinging her staff at Kakashi. He easily dodge it. She is a new Genin with weaker body than most people and no bloodline to back her up. She can't use magic either or Kakashi is going to get suspicious. All she have left is her brain... Now she must get Kakashi to the trap spot or... Sakura pull out a kunai and aimed it not at Kakashi... But the book. He caught it with ease but that's not the only one. Sakura throw shurikens this time, all aimed for the book. Kakashi couldn't possibly caught them all. True enough, Kakashi decided to jump out of the way. There's a hint of annoyance in his visible eye.

"Good, you're finally looking up." Sakura throw another series of kunai. Kakashi jumped out of the way and Sakura follows. It's a bit of a gamble, she might run out of stamina or out of weapons but... Sakura throw a kunai aimed at Kakashi's feet, forcing him to move to another direction. If she can direct him to the trap site before time runs out...! Picking up her kunai from the ground, she continue to chase him. Chasing a _jounin... _It's stupid and dangerous but she's running out of options!

Leaves start to swirl around her, forming walls. Genjutsu again? She turn to see Kakashi dissolving to leaves. Is he escaping perhaps...? Not wanting to waste anymore time to her? _'No, that's not right. He toyed with Naruto earlier... Before completely beating him... He wants to beat me... Using genjutsu... Then genjutsu it is!'_ Sakura quickly formed seals and cherry blossoms starts to appear. Now petalsand leaves got fixed with each other. She in turn, also dissolves to petals.

Landing on a tree branch, Sakura watched as both leaves and petals disappears. Kakashi maybe have left, maybe not. Damn it, she can't locate him with chakra alone. Should she... use magic? That felt like cheating but... Maybe magoi...? Looking at her staff, suddenly an idea hit her. There's a chance of Kakashi sees through it but..! Sakura jumped down from the tree and headed to the trap site. It all or nothing!

...

Kakashi watch as Sakura run off somewhere, to the deeper part of the woods it seems. He scratched his head. The girl sure is smart... And skilled enough to counter his genjutsu with her own genjutsu. It's not a particularly strong one but she have an aptitude for it. She also sees through his schemes. The no lunch and then helping Naruto... No one did that before in this test, as far as he can remember. It wouldn't be farfetched to think she realises the true meaning of this test... Heck, she even goes after his precious Icha Icha. Perhaps... This time... With her...

"Yare yare... I better follow her." Pocketing his Icha Icha, Kakashi starts to follow the pink haired girl.

...

Sakura stood on an open field, where numerous traps has been prepared by her and Naruto. Holes, explosions, rain of kunais and shurikens, webs of ropes to entangle the enemy... Every kind of booby traps they can think off. One wrong step and Sakura will trigger one of those. She better be careful. A rustle can be heard from the trees and she looks up. Her face lit up. "Oh Naruto! It took you long enough!"

"Sorry! There's another booby trap!" Naruto smiled sheepishly, scratching his head.

"Hmm... Anyways, I'm luring Kakashi-sensei here so hide yourself and wait." The blond give her a salute. "Oh and Naruto... Whatever you do... Don't reveal yourself until Kakashi-sensei let his guard down... Don't worry about me. Just focus on Kakashi-sensei... Time is running out." Naruto looked confused but he hesitantly nodded.

...

"Ah there you are." Kakashi casually stepped into the open space. "And here I thought you're smart... The basics of a Ninja are to hide yourself well." He looked indifferent so Sakura can't tell if he meant it or not. It doesn't matter what he thinks though. Sakura slowly bring her staff in front of her, holding it straight in tight grip. "Now what are you going to do now?"

Her lips curled to a smile. "My last resort"

Kakashi watched in interest when yellow light appears on her arms and then creeped to the staff. The orb on top of the staff start to glow as soon as the light reach it. It seems she's transferring some sort of energy to her staff. Is it chakra? No... It doesn't feel like chakra... It doesn't feel like genjutsu either. Sakura closes her eyes and emit more of that yellow energy.

_'This is not an ordinary jutsu... What is it..?' _He never seen anything like it. Kakashi's eyes widened when blood start to trickle down from her eyes and mouth. _'This is!' _Kakashi is there in a blink of an eye, standing in front of her. He can see the veins underneath her skin start to become visible, the veins all over her body. The yellow light... It's her life-force! "Sakura, stop it!" His left hand grabbed the staff while the right grab her shoulder. " Stop it! You'll die!" He tried to wrench it out of her grip but she won't budge. Her nails digging to her palm, enough to draw blood.

He have no choice. Kakashi about to knock her out when someone grabbed him from behind. A shadow loomed over him and Sakura. Looking up, Kakashi's eyes widened at the sight of Naruto and his clones. Throwing off the Naruto on his back, Kakashi grabbed Sakura and jumped out of the way. One Naruto throw a kunai to something behind him. He heard something snap and a barrage of kunai and shurikens is raining down at him. Channeling chakra to his feet, Kakashi move out the way along with Sakura. As he lands, the ground beneath him crumble. Thankfully he is able to stick on the wall and jumped out.

Landing on a safe ground, Kakashi hurriedly place Sakura on the ground to check on her. It seems that she pass out but she's still gripping the staff. The scarier thing is that she is still channeling her life force. He about to yank it from her hold when Sakura's eyes snapped open and she swing the staff at him. Kakashi barely dodge it when Naruto appear next to him, about to punch him. The staff graze his head. Kakashi resorted to using Kawarimi no Jutsu to get some distance.

"Naruto, get that staff away from her!" Kakashi yelled as he held the side of his head. No pain, blood or swelling. But the cloth of his head protector got cut a bit. "It's eating away her life force! She could die!"

Naruto looked at Sakura in alarm. Sakura smiled weakly at him. "It's okay... Naruto... Just take me away from here... It's okay..." The yellow light start to disappear. "Sensei... Sasuke-san... is waiting for you... Don't worry... Naruto... Please... Take me away..." The blond looked conflicted but decided to pick up his friend and get away.

Kakashi about to chase after them when he hears a ring. Looking down, he found that there's only one bell with him. His head whipped to the direction Naruto and Sakura headed. _'That girl...'_

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan! Are you okay?" Naruto looked at her in concern after he lay her on the ground. There's a good distance between them and Kakashi now. Sakura didn't say anything and focused on her magic. Geez... She's not supposed to use magic but it can't be helped in this case. "Sakura-chan what are you-" Naruto's question is cut short when her staff start to glow purple and little white butterflies suddenly surrounds them. The purple light creep to her body.<p>

Naruto's eyes widened when the spot the purple light touches starts to heal. The veins disappears and so is the blood on her lips and eyes. The colour returns to Sakura's face as her breathing got easier. "Sakura-chan..." Naruto watch in relief.

"It's all right now, Naruto..." Sakura assures him gently. "I'm healing myself now... After a short rest, I'll be back on my feet..."

"But-" He glances uneasily on her staff. The orb is still shining bright. "That staff is dangerous."

"It's just a medium. I could do the same thing with kunai, my head protector, heck, even to a mop." Sakura chuckled. "It's the power I was born with... I can use it for healing too. Don't worry..." Naruto still don't look convinced. A _rukh _flow pass him, catching his attention. "They are called _rukh." _Sakura answers before he ask. "They aren't visible to most people but they're practically everywhere. Apparently they become visible to other people every time I do my thing."

"I see..." He looked at her worriedly. "Why... did you do that? Kakashi-sensei said it could kill you."

"Honestly? I'm running out of idea and time is running out. The result is not bad though." She sat up and rummaged her pouch. She grab Naruto's hand and placed it on his palm. It's one of the bells.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Sakura-chan!" He looked aghast instead of excited.

"You said you'll risk your life in order to achieve your dream. Right Naruto?" It's a low blow. "I am too prepared to risk my life for the path I believe in." But she need Naruto to understand her reasons. Even for a slightest. "I won't allow my journey to end here while it barely started."

"But Sakura-chan... I don't want you to die..." He looked like a kicked puppy. Sakura's expression softened at that.

"I don't want you to die either." She ruffled his hair "But I know that you won't let yourself get killed before you become Hokage. You should believe in me more too." Naruto can only nodded, looking dejected. Sakura about to say more when the alarm clock rings. "The time is up. Let's go Naruto." She stood up, grab her staff and offered his hand to the blond.

"Sakura-chan are you really all right?" He looked at her with great concern.

She stared at him thoughtfully before aim her staff to the ground. Purple light shot to the ground and in matter of seconds, a patch of wild flowers grow in unbelievable speed. Naruto's jaw dropped. "Come on Naruto." She pulled her up. "Sasuke-san and Kakashi-sensei is waiting for us." Naruto can only gibber as he looked back and forth between her and the flower patch. "Keep it a secret okay? No one supposed to know before I decided to spill it myself."

Naruto can only stare at her dumbfounded. Sakura have no choice but drag him back. Since the test is over, Kakashi won't be attacking them... Not when he thinks she's still in a critical condition. The fact the he's worried about her did touched her. He does have feelings. That Kakashi. The two of them reach another clearing. Sakura blinked when she saw something sticking out of the ground. It looks like a head... A head with black hair. She and Naruto walked around it and both jumped in surprise.

Sasuke

"Pffft-" Sakura slapped her hand to her mouth, in order to muffle her laughter. Sasuke, blushing a bit from embarrassment, giving them a look that plainly saying 'Don't you dare' Naruto didn't hold back though. "Bwahahahahaha!" He fall backwards, clutching his stomach. Sakura avert her gaze from the Uchiha so she won't burst out laughing. She can hear him grumbling between Naruto's laughter.

A minute or two later... The laughter died down and Naruto lay there on the ground, breathless. Sakura is finally able to look at Sasuke without laughing. He glared at them. If looks could kill, they will be in their own pool of blood. "All right, all right... Naruto, help me get Uchiha-san above the ground." Naruto grins at that but got up to help nonetheless. Sakura channel her chakra to the lower end of her staff (Naruto looked at her alarmed). She puncture the ground with it and cracks start to form. After a series of hit, the earth crumbles and Sasuke's upper body is now visible. Reluctantly the Uchiha raised his hands for them to grab and pull.

"Kakashi-sensei got you good huh?" She can't help but tease as Sasuke brush off dirt off him. He just glared at her. If Kakashi got him... That means he didn't get the bell either.

"Hn. I did get to touch the bell." His eyes narrowed at her. "Are you the one that get the other bell?"

Sakura smiles at him and sling an arm around Naruto's neck. "We did."

Black eyes widened in disbelief. "But there's only-"

"Come on! Kakashi-sensei is waiting!" Sakura didn't give him any chance to finish as she turn her back on him. "The test might still be going. Who knows with that guy?"

* * *

><p>Sasuke ended up being the one tied to the post. There's clear frustration and humiliation on his face. Sakura bet many people didn't see that coming, himself and Kakashi included. Naruto looked visibly relieved that he is not the one who got tied up. She decided not to say anything or all she get is Sasuke's ire. Kakashi stood in front of them, looking casual but his eyes trained on her form. He must be wondering how come she recovers so fast from that critical state.<p>

"All right" He coughs "Out of the three of you, Sakura is the one who got the bell but since she technically work together with Naruto here, he also got the bell. It means the two of them carried out this test correctly." Naruto whooped out of joy hearing that. Sakura let out a sigh of relief. Sasuke gritted his teeth. "I especially impressed with Sakura who understand the answer of this test. HOWEVER! YOU AREN'T QUITE THERE YET!"

"Huh?" Naruto looked at Kakashi confused.

"Why do you think you were divided to teams and doing this training? It's team work." A look of comprehension appear on Naruto's face.

"But there's only two bells." Sasuke said through gritted teeth, glaring daggers at the _jounin._

"Of course! The test purposely set up to make you fight among themselves" Oh... Thank goodness she spoke with Naruto yesterday. Had she not, Naruto might not be as easily convinced to work together with her. "The purpose is to see wether you can forget about your own interests... and successfully work together under these designed circumstances." Kakashi turned sharply to Naruto who tensed. "Naruto! You were running around by yourself! If you keep that up and didn't work together with Sakura, you might end up tied to that post instead. Sasuke!" He turned to the Uchiha. "You just assumed the others would get in your way and tried to do everything yourself.

"AND YOU!" Kakashi turned to Sakura, eye narrowed. "While you did a great job seeing through the true purpose of this test, you also too hasty to sacrifice yourself. One wrong move you might die." Well, she can understand his point and she kinda deserve it... "The duties are done by the team. Of course superior individual ability is important to a ninja. But what's even more important is teamwork. Individual play that disrupts the team can put your comrades in great danger. And even get you killed..." He looked at Sakura sharply. "If a hostage is taken or a teammate is critically injured, you will have tough choices and die. You will be risking your lives in these duties..."

He turned around and approach the memorial stone not far from them. "Look at this. The numerous names carved on this stone. Those are the ninjas who are recognised as heroes of the village." Naruto's ears perked at that and he leap to his feet.

"Hey hey hey hey hey! I've decided to get my name carved on that stone too! Hero! Hero! That's what I'll become!" He yelled with excitement

"But they aren't just normal heroes... ("Huh?") They are all heroes who died on duty." That got him. Naruto's face fell and he looks... remorseful. "This is a memorial. My best friend's name is also carved here." Kakashi touched the stone. "You guys... I'll give you one more chance. But after lunch I'll make it even tougher to get the bells. Those who still wish to challenge can eat lunch. But don't give any to Sasuke. It's punishment for not getting the bell. If anyone gives him any food, they will fail immediately." He looked at them with dark look. "I am the rules here. Got it?"

...

Sasuke looked especially miserable as he glare at the empty space in front of him. Since he had rice balls this morning, it shouldn't be that bad but Sakura can tell that he's hungry. Well... Since Kakashi must be watching them somewhere, there's no point of checking for any sign of his presence. Getting to her feet, Sakura walked to Sasuke and offered him an egg roll. "Sasuke-san, open your mouth please"

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing?" Naruto looked at her in confusion while Sasuke in suspicion.

"I'm giving him food, silly. How else can he recover his energy in such a short notice?" Sakura replied back in an 'Isn't it obvious?' tone. "Without food, Kakashi-sensei will become an even greater obstacle. He will only hurt us... Unless the three of us work together this time. We'll get the bells. For sure." Sakura smiled reassuringly at the boys. "And that is why we all need to eat." She also need to recover from using that much _magoi _earlier. "Say Aaah~"

Blushing slightly, Sasuke opened his mouth. Sakura popped in an egg roll into his mouth. The Uchiha munched his food slowly before opening his mouth again. She popped in another egg roll. The third time Sasuke opened his mouth, Naruto beat Sakura into it by shoving a lot of rice into his mouth. "Naruto!" Sakura hit his head. Sasuke, despite choking and trying to swallow the rice, still manage to glare at daggers. She quickly give him her water to help him. "What are you thinking?" She yelled at the blond.

"I'm only helping him eat! So you don't have to feed him." Naruto said jealously. "We're going to get those damn bells... Together" He said in low voice. Sakura's heart felt warm from happiness and pride. Sasuke have an indescribable look on his face as he stare at Naruto.

"...thank you..." He mutters under his breath, blushing and looking down to the ground to avoid their gazes.

**_POOF_**

A large cloud of dust suddenly exploded in front of them and Kakashi sensei emerge from the cloud, looking like he's ready to strike them. Sakura grabbed her staff, ready to defend herself when Kakashi stopped his momentum and stand in front of them. His visible eye smiling as he bow down to their level.

"You're all passed!"

Sakura blinked. Kakashi-sensei is smiling at them, it's kind of creepy. The boys have a similar surprised look on their faces. "Why?" She blurted out.

"You guys are the first. Everyone else would just do whatever I told them. They were all just morons." Ah, he must be talking about the past candidates. "A ninja must underneath the underneath. Those who break the rules and codes of the ninja world are called trash. But you know what? Those who do not take care of their comrades... Are lower than trash."

The_ rukh _are swirling around him right after that. Sakura's gaze softened. It seems Kakashi really is a good guy after all... Someone she could trust... He could be the instructor they'll need for their _genin_ days... Or maybe all the way till the the chaotic future come to pass... Or maybe the Hokage really is a great person, that old man.

"That ends the training. All of you pass! Starting tomorrow Team 7 will begin it's duties!" Kakashi said proudly with a thumbs up.

Naruto punches the air in pure joy, jumping around. Sakura untie the rope around Sasuke. He have a satisfied smirk on his face. She smiled at those two. She can feel Kakashi's eyes on her but she decided not to think about it now. There will come the time where she will tell them everything. It might be when the chaos is here but...

For now, the most important thing is that they all pass.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the long update. Life is making me busy.<strong>

**It's kinda fun exploring Genjutsu, especially since it's supposed to be Sakura's talent. Too bad Kishimoto didn't fully explore that. Oh well, that means we have the full rein of that! **

**Thank you for reading~**

**Please kindly leave a review**

**NO FLAME**


	4. Chapter 3

Of Chakra and Magoi

Naruto X Magi The Labyrinth of Magic

Strong!Sakura

* * *

><p>Summary: What if Haruno Sakura is a Magi and have been reborn three times? On her 4th rebirth, Sakura is born into the world of Shinobi, where instead of Magoi, chakra ruled. Armed with magic and knowledge from her previous 3 lives, Haruno Sakura take on the world as a kunoichi from Konoha. Can she survive with chakra alone? Or will she depend on magic?<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own both of the series but the OCs are all mine

Warning: Typos, grammar errors

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>_

* * *

><p>They are officially <em>genin <em>now, having passed Kakashi's test. It felt really good until Naruto have different ideas as soon as they start taking missions. The missions they were given are so simple, civilians can do them themselves. It includes dog walking, labour force in harvesting, pulling out weed, and so on.

Needless to say, the blond is peeved.

Sakura, on the other hand, is thankful. Due to the easiness of their missions so far, they have more time to train. For her, more time for magic. Of course, it's important for her to train her shinobi skills but she must practice her magic too. Thanks to the physical training they give in the Academy, Sakura can tell that her current physical strength is stronger then her past bodies... But in Shinobi standard, she's still pretty weak. She have to work on that with Kakashi or someone specialises in Taijutsu.

Bringing with her scrolls and necessary equipments for her to work on, Sakura went to a different training ground than the one reserved for Team 7. She already checked the other day. Training ground 28 is not reserved for any specific team so she will be alone unless there's others coming here to train. It's early morning so there should be no one here. Still, Sakura make the time to check the perimeter. Once she is sure that she is safe, she went to a secluded spot and lay out her things.

In no time, she drawn magic circle, unrolled scrolls (written in the language from her past lives, for security) and _rukh_ swirling around her. There are so many ideas and calculations in her head that Sakura stroke her brush to the paper with so much fervent. Calculations of ratios for chakra and magoi fusing, comparison of elemental properties between chakra and magoi, list of materials she'll need in the future, possibility of summoning with magoi instead of chakra…

Basically about chakra and _magoi_

When she's satisfied, Sakura's mind wonder to jutsus. Since she is born in a relatively normal household with no _kekkei genkai_ whatsoever, it allowed her to create her own jutsus. She did the same thing with magic after all. But with chakra… That's a whole new world. Sakura can't help but wonder wether or not she can use chakra in her next life... (That is if she is not reborn here). She will be an unstoppable force, theoretically speaking.

Her feet start to feel numb from sitting for a long time. Sakura decided that it's a good time to do some magic. Wonder what she'll do today... Ah, since she's supposed not to use magic obviously, perhaps she should come up with new magic that look like juts us. Maybe taking magoi manipulation one step further..? But she have to make it subtle or Kakashi will get more suspicious. She's not ready to reveal to him anything.

For warm up, she'll fire a couple of _magoi_ blasts. The large boulder near her will be the target. Channeling her _magoi_, the orb shining yellow and she shoot white beams towards the rock. In an instant the boulder has numerous little holes on it. Firing _magoi_ won't do much damage but Sakura is happy that she can finally do some magic. After firing magoi for a minute, Sakura stopped and decided to practice magoi manipulation with her body.

Now, as a magician, she is born with that talent but she need a medium. Magicians never use their own body as the medium, only the Djinns can do that. Sakura is no Djinn but she sure knows that magician or not, they can't only rely on method forever. She can still perfectly recall the look of bafflement from her king vessels when she expressed her intent to learn magoi manipulation also.

Magicians are used to channel their _magoi_ to a medium so Sakura quickly mastered channeling her _magoi_ to weapons other than staves. With your body, it's a different story though. While channeling your_ magoi_ on a specific part of the body, like hands, you must also control the circulation of magoi in other parts of the body so the flow won't go haywire. Sakura is used to channel _magoi _to outside of her body so to keep them inside... Moreover to command the _rukh _very specific orders in order not to accidentally self destruct. The _rukh _inside them have naturally acted as a limiter so to make them do different thing is quite difficult. It's a delicate process like Healing Magic, where Life Magic from outside flow into a person's body in order to heal them. Granted, normal magicians use their own _magoi_ but Sakura was used to receive help from _rukhs_ from outside. That was one of the hardest thing she ever , because of that, Sakura learn the necessary formulas to stop cellular destruction, thus allowing her to not age. She's not going to do that though. It will be weird if she stays 13. Maybe when she reached her early 30s...

Her hands soon start to glow golden. Balling them to fists, Sakura punched the boulder. She smiled in satisfaction when a significant part of the boulder crumbles. Then there's clapping.

Clapping?

Sakura turned around to see someone stood amongst the bushes, clapping excitedly as he looked at her in wonder. He certainly have the oddest look Sakura have encountered in this world so far. Bowl cut hairstyle and green body suit with orange arm and leg warmers. The boy seems to be a bit older than her. Judging from the head protector tied around his waist, he's also a ninja. "Amazing! Simply amazing! I never seen such technique before!" In excitement, the unknown ninja suddenly appear in front of her. What speed!

"Let's see... You channel your chakra like this? A yellow chakra? My chakra is not yellow but" The boy formed a seal and closes his eyes. "Hmmm!"

"No wait-" Before Sakura can stop him, his body glow golden.

_WHAT THE-?_

"YOSH! I did it!" In excitement, he emit more _magoi, _making him look like he's on fire. Golden fire. Sakura actually stepped back in surprise at how much _magoi_ she emitted. "I did-" Blood trickle from his eyes, mouth and ears.

_'Oh no!' _Using gravity magic, she caught him midair before he fell to the ground, passed out. She went to work immediately. Her staff glows purple as she use Healing Magic on him. Sakura's eyes narrowed when she senses the chakra in him also start to work. He's... Healing himself? His internal damage start to lessen in fast rate, with her magic and whatever-his-jutsu is combined. She heard that there are _kekkei genkai _that allows you to recover quickly... Perhaps he is one from those clans?

The colour returned to his face and the boy's respiration become normal again. Now she only need to wait for him to wake up. Watching the boy's chest heaved as he breath, Sakura can't help but sweat cold sweat.

_'The world of shinobi... is truly terrifying...' _

...

Lee had a good dream. He dreamed of beating Neji and Gai-sensei hugged him in proudness. Then he proceed to show him his new jutsu... His body is emitting golden light... Everything sparkles... And smells like flowers... Flowers... Flowers?

His eyelids flutters open. The first thing Lee registered in his mind is the colour pink. As his vision getting clearer, Lee realised that someone is hovering over him. A girl with long pink hair. He never seen someone with pink hair before. The girl have green eyes... Which complements the colour of her hair. So pretty... Lee blushed. But why is she hovering him? Lee remembers that he was training and then he saw this girl training also... He tried to do that same jutsu with golden light... _Oh_

"Are you all right?" The girl asked in concern though her eyes are watching him intently.

"Wha-What happened?" Lee sat up, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You almost died" She answered in a blunt manner.

"Eh?"

The girl narrowed her eyes at him. "When you try to imitate me... You emit too much life force. You almost killed yourself." Lee tensed. Everything becomes clear now. He tried to envelop himself in chakra but instead of chakra... Something yellowish came out instead. Then his body can't take it. He instinctively use the Eight Gates... And then he passed out. "What I did earlier is not a regular Jutsu. I'm using my own life force. It's not the same as chakra. It's very difficult to control. You carelessly wasted too much _magoi_ due to your excitement."

"Ma... Goi?" Lee repeated the word in confusion.

"Another term for life force. Too much usage will cause extreme exhaustion, internal damage and ultimately, death." Lee swallowed a bile at her answer. It's like the Eight Gates Technique... "Please refrain from trying to imitate other people's technique in the future. You might not be as lucky as today next time."

"I'm sorry!" Lee bowed his head at the girl. "A-Are you the one who heal me?" She nodded and Lee once again bowed his head to her. "Thank you very much! I owe you my life!"

The girl looked at him strangely. "What's your name?"

"My name is Rock Lee," Lee nervously answered. "And you are...?"

"Haruno Sakura," Sakura... It certainly fits her. Her hair does have the same colour as cherry blossom... Lee blushed. "What is your specialty, Lee?"

"Eh? My specialty?" He becomes excited again. "I'm a Shinobi specialised in Taijutsu! Everyday I trained my body hard along with Gai-sensei!"

There's a look of comprehension on Sakura's face. Did he said something weird? She now looked at him in great interest. "People with healthy body tend to have a considerable amount of _magoi,_ thus they are able to live long. Shinobis have more _magoi_ than normal people. You have more _magoi_ than most shinobi... but that doesn't mean you are someone special that can use it continuously or in large amount in short time."

"I see..." Lee looked down in shame. "But... How did you heal me?"

Sakura looked at him with a hard look before answering "I channel the _magoi_ from the nature around us into your body to replenish the lost _magoi_. It's my specialty. You should be glad that your internal organs didn't get too much damage earlier or you won't survive even when your _magoi_ recovers." Lee nodded at her, thanking his lucky stars. "I'm surprised though." She suddenly said.

"Eh?" He looked up.

"You are able to channel your magoi like that after one look. That's... A genius level actually."

"Eh?" Lee's heart swell. He never been called as a genius before... Sure, Gai-sensei said he is a genius in hard work but this is two completely different thing! "G-Genius?"

Sakura nodded. "_Magoi _is an energy even purer than chakra so controlling it is even harder. People who can manipulate magoi without any medium to help are very few... And I mean, _very few_." She looked at him as if he's something out of this world. Lee blushed. "Again, that doesn't mean you can't do something reckless like earlier again."

"Yes, ma'am!" He saluted. "Ah, then if you can control _magoi... _Did someone taught you that?"

"Yes and no. I am naturally born with the ability to control _magoi. _I prefer to use my staff as a medium so it will be easier for me." She shows him her staff. "Someone did taught me how to use my body to control _magoi_ without the help of any medium." Sakura explained. She looked at him. "Please don't tell anyone about this."

"Eh...?"

_BAM_

Sakura pushes him back to the ground and slammed her hands next to the sides of his head, surprising Lee. He blushes right afterwards, since Sakura is on top of him now. She give him a stern look but also looked like she's calculating him.

"Swear to me" Sakura looked at him in... desperation? "Swear to me you won't tell anyone."

"I swear! I swear on my life!" Lee replied quickly. Sakura looked at him critically before getting off him. Heart stammering, Lee sat up. That really caught him off guard.

"I'm sorry. That was extremely rude of me." She apologises to him. "But _magoi _manipulation is a very dangerous technique. The adults will get suspicious. I'm not ready to reveal it to the world..." It must be a forbidden technique like the Eight Gates. Lee can understand that. Sakura stood up and offered her hand to him. Lee smiled and grabbed it. Sakura pull him to his feet.

"All right!" Sakura suddenly yelled out, surprising him. "I'm going to teach you all about _magoi_ control!" She pointed her staff at him. "I might be not a very good teacher but I want to teach you!"

"Eh?" Lee can't help but feel happy at that. It may be a forbidden technique but Lee can tell that it's very powerful. Still... "Why?"

"Because I doubt I'll meet someone like you again in another lifetimes. That's how big of a genius you are." Lee blushed very hard at Sakura's words. They are not consolation words or empty praises... She genuinely think that he's a genius. Lee immediately wipe the tears that start falling. "Hey... Don't cry" Lee feel Sakura's hand patting his head. Looking up, Lee blushed some more when he saw her smiling at him. His heart skips a beat at that and won't calm down.

He blushed some more when he realises that he have fallen in love with one Haruno Sakura.

* * *

><p>After meeting Lee, her daily schedule changed a bit. The extra 3 hours of waiting Kakashi to arrive, Sakura used 2 hours of it to train with Lee. In exchange of her teaching him <em>magoi <em>manipulation, Lee give her sets of physical training in order to improve her strength. As they train together, Sakura learn more about Lee. Lee is a very energetic person and very enthusiastic with _taijutsu_ and his instructor Maito Gai. He loves the worth 'Youth' and 'Hard Work'. His dream is to beat his teammate Hyuuga Neji. Sakura can see him and Naruto getting along. Overall, her days become even more exciting.

Their mission today is to find and retrieve a lost pet cat... Or more precisely, a cat running away from home. The owner turns out to be a smother. Sakura sympathise with the feline. Naruto whined about it and proceed to ignore the Hokage when the old man explains about ranks and missions. He finally give in and decided to give them a C rank mission. Their mission is to escort a bridge builder named Tazuna back to his home country and complete his bridge. Tazuna strike Sakura as an old drunken man but those muscles don't lie. He must have done heavy construction working.

Naruto didn't like him because he called him short. Which is the truth anyways. For now. Sakura do not doubt that he will grow taller than her. If he have a proper diet that is. They split up for a couple hours to pack and will meet up at the gate. She can't help but get excited. A journey! Her first journey in this life! It's only a C rank mission but that's okay. Besides, singularity tend to attract trouble... Everything is up to the _rukh _guidance in the end.

After finished packing, she said her good byes to her parents and asked them to tell Lee that she left for a mission and pass him notes about training. Sakura make her way to the gate. For once, Kakashi didn't make them wait too long. He popped up just in time before Tazuna voice his annoyance. Naruto is so excited Sakura won't be surprised if he start doing cartwheels. He already looking around despite have only taken a few steps from the gate.

"Let's go! I never left the village before!" He exclaimed while pumping his fists to the air. Beside her, Sasuke just give him an annoyed look. Sakura giggled at the blond's enthusiasm.

Tazuna looked especially concerned. "Hey! Am I really going to be safe with his brat?"

Kakashi just laughed it off. "Well, I'm a _Jounin_ so don't worry."

"Hey, old man!" Naruto angrily point his finger at him. "Don't mess with ninjas! I'm incredible! One day I will take on the super elite ninja title Hokage! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Remember it!"

The bridge builder just give him an uninterested look, taking a swig from his liquor bottle. "Hokage is the village's no.1 ninja right? I doubt someone like you could become it." Oooo a wrong thing to say to Naruto.

"Shut up! I'm prepared to do everything to become Hokage! Once I become Hokage you will acknowledge me!" Naruto shouted at Tazuna heatedly.

"No I won't you brat. Even if you did become Hokage"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Kakashi grabbed the back of Naruto's jacket before he can permanently injured the old man. Sakura proceed to 'tap' the blonde's head with her staff to snap him out of it. Things calmed down for a while. To pass up time and gain more information, Sakura decided to speak up.

"Kakashi-sensei? Do Wave Country have ninjas too?" They don't really teach many things about other countries in Academy, just enough about the geography and Five Great Shinobi Country.

"No, not in in the Wave Country." Kakashi answered. "But in most other countries... the cultures and customs may be different, but hidden villages exists and so do ninjas. But it's not that the village rule the country, they merely stand equally with the country's government." Hmmm she guessed all worlds will be the same. They have countries and military. The government here seems to be dual, the _Daimyos _and the respective head of the hidden villages. Though shinobi leans heavily to military. "A small island country like the Wave country doesn't receive much interference from the larger nations and may not need a shinobi village." Kakashi continued. "Within the many Shinobi villages, Konoha, Suna, Kumo, Iwa and Kiri are the large and powerful and thus are referred to as the Five Great Shinobi Country. And these are the only countries whose leaders receives the title _Kage_."

So if she decided to reveal herself as a Magi and have the world actually believe her, Sakura must somehow get connection with said five Kages. Her being from Konoha might pose some troubles though. In the end, she need to decide. Wether she wants to be the Magi of Land of Fire or cut off any connection to maintain the delicate balance between said country... Problem is they won't even look at her if she's a mere _genin_ or an outsider. She need to get stronger first so they will acknowledge her as a shinobi worth of their attention... And Sakura meant good attention. But for now, she have a mission to accomplish.

"Heee... I don't know Hokage-sama is such a great man." The old man did maintain peace in their village this long. He also the one who bear the title Hokage the longest AND survived 3 shinobi world wars. No wonder they called him the God of Shinobi. _'But' _Sakura glanced back, to the direction where Konoha located. _'This era will face an even greater turmoil than what this world have seen before.' _

"But don't worry" Kakashi snapped her out from her thinking, patting her head. "There won't be any ninja combat in a C rank mission." Next to him, Tazuna tensed. Since Kakashi is looking at her, he didn't notice... Perhaps. _'I guess we better be prepared.'_

The rest of the journey is in a comfortable silence. However they must not lower their guard down. Sakura noticed there's a puddle in the middle of the road, despite there have been no rain in this past week. If she noticed, of course Kakashi would. Then _it _happened.

Out of nowhere, a long chain caught Kakashi and in a swift moment, it cut him up to pieces. Despite the very looking flesh and blood, Sakura can still feel Kakashi's magoi somewhere. _'He wants to see how we handle this?' _Looking at the two enemies with claws, Sakura moved in front of Tazuna. As the two about to attack Naruto, Sasuke quickly send a kunai to embedded the chain to a nearby tree. He quickly detach the chain from the foreign ninjas' claws, kicking their face at the same time. Taking advantage of the momentum, one is after Naruto and another at Tazuna. But Sakura is prepared. Then Sasuke suddenly appear in front of them, followed by Kakashi who knock out the enemies in one go. She can't see his movement but that is expected from a _Jounin. _

"Naruto, I'm sorry I didn't save you immediately. I didn't think you would freeze like that" Kakashi apologised to Naruto who is still frozen on the spot. "Anyway, nice job Sasuke. Sakura too." She didn't do much though.

"You all right, scaredy cat?" Sasuke mocked Naruto. The blond about to retort when Kakashi stopped him. Apparently the claws are poisoned and Naruto got grazed. Sakura make a note to herself to take a sample. Judging from their head protectors, the attackers are from Kirigakure. Since they are after Tazuna and he knows it, he should have apply for the more expensive B rank mission. C rank only covers thugs or thieves. Since Tazuna lied, they are operating outside their duties. It was when Kakashi wondered out loud wether or not they'll return to treat Naruto's wound, the blonde snapped.

He stabbed his own hand. The hand that got grazed with poison.

"Naruto, what are you doing?!" Sakura looked at him half exasperated, half worried. Are all singularity and king candidates this stubborn? No wait. That was rhetorical. Then Naruto proceed to surprise them again.

"With this kunai..." He said slowly while trembling in pain. Or perhaps excitement? "I'll protect the old man. We're continuing the mission!"

...She doesn't dislike that particular quality though.

"All right that's enough." Sakura took out first aid kit from her bag. "It's good that you're releasing the poison but... You can seriously die if we don't treat it." At that, Naruto start to panic. "Calm down, Naruto! Geez! Are you a masochist or something?" She continue to scold him as she cleaned the wound and disinfect the wound. It already healing though so it won't do much. _'This must be the power of Kyuubi...' _And judging from the look on Kakashi's face as he watched them, he thinks so too.

"Sensei..." They all turn to a serious looking Tazuna. "...I have to talk to you."

...

They are now on a small boat, sailing through the waters as the mist hid them. Sakura can see the canals ahead. The mist start to dissipate and a large bridge stood proudly in front of them. At the size of it, no wonder they call Tazuna a master builder and bridge expert. Everyone seems restless though. It can't be helped though. Tazuna just told them everything, from who targeted him and why would he lie about the mission.

Apparently a very wealthy but corrupt businessman named Gatou have set his eyes on the Wave Country. He quickly took control of the country's shipping industry using his wealth and other dirty deeds. The completion of the bridge Tazuna currently building is the only thing that stand in his way. In order to fully control Wave's business traffic, the bridge must not be completed. Hence why he hired shinobis to assassinate Tazuna. The reason of why he lied is because neither he or the local feudal lord have money to pay the fees for B ranked mission.

...He sure is shrewd enough to guilt trip them into accompanying him till he reach home.

The sailor who gave them a ride can only bring them to the outskirts so they must travel by foot from here. Kakashi doesn't seem to be happy about it, though it's more like because Gatou will send stronger opponents. In front of her, Naruto seems eager to redeem himself from the fight earlier... And to not get beaten by Sasuke again. Too eager perhaps. Everyone is caught in surprise when he throw shuriken out of the blue. And again. He almost killed a rabbit because of it.

Kakashi tenses at the sight of the rabbit though. "Everyone get down!" Sakura automatically tackled Naruto to the ground as Sasuke tackled Tazuna. A very large blade spin above their head and embedded itself on a tree. A figure landed on the hilt. New enemy. Judging from the camo pattern on his arm and leg warmers, he's the ally of the Mist shinobis they fought earlier. He seems to be the stronger one... Their leader perhaps.

"Well well... If it isn't the Kirigakure's missing nin Momochi Zabuza-kun?" Kakashi greeted him while stopping an eager Naruto from making a move. "Everybody get back. This one's on a whole other level." A _Jounin? _An ex member of Kirigakure's equivalent of ANBU? Nevertheless, Sakura take heed of his warning. Perhaps she'll need to use _borg... _"It will be tough unless I use this..." Kakashi grab his head protector. Is he going to reveal his left eye? "Surround and protect Tazuna-san. Do not enter the fight. That's the teamwork here. Zabuza, first... Fight me."

The moment he revealed his left eye, Sakura feel something weird from his _rukh_. The _rukh... _It's not Kakashi's... That can only mean... That eye originally belonged to someone else. A transplant? There's is a scar across his left eye. Unlike his black right eye, the left is bright red with 3 black _tomoe._ Zabuza called it Sharigan and Sasuke reacted at that word. As he explains what exactly is Sharigan, Sakura become even more intrigued. It sounds like _kekkei genkai... _Uchiha's _kekkei genkai_, judging from how distraught Sasuke looked. First the Hokage and now Kakashi... The shinobi world is getting more exciting.

The three of them immediately move to their position, surrounding Tazuna. Zabuza moves to the water, standing on top of it, already making seals. A thick mist soon cover them. The fact that Zabuza is an expert in silent killing, as Kakashi warned them, make it even more scarier. _"Eight choices. Liver, lungs, spine, __clavicle vein, neck vain, brain, kidney, heart. Which one should I go after..?"_

Thevery air around them _changes. _They can feel the pressure from high chakra release and killing lust, emitted from two experienced _Jounin. _Now this is the real thing. Next to her, Sasuke already sweat heavily. Though she can't see Naruto, she can tell he's nervous too. Sakura? No offence to Zabuza but he doesn't really scare him. She've seen too much. "Sasuke..." Kakashi's voice snapped him out of his internal panic. "Don't worry. I'll protect you guys even if it kills me." He turned his head to them and smiled (not that they can really see it due to that mask of his). "I don't let my comrades die." _Rukh _swirls around him and Sakura felt warm inside... From being touched or perhaps because of the _rukh _around Kakashi.

_"We'll see about that!"_

In an instant, Zabuza is already between them, ready to attack. Kakashi too, get there just in time to stop him. But it turns out this Zabuza is a water clone. The real Zabuza attacked him from behind but Kakashi did a well timed Substitute Jutsu and caught him from behind. But it turns out to be another water clone. A Taijutsu fight ensued, but only for a short time. The moment Kakashi fell to the water, Zabuza got him. Clearly water is his main element. Now he got him trapped in a water sphere. A prison. Sakura instantly place herself in front of Tazuna, remembering that Kakashi's order still stands. Surround and protect Tazuna. She fixated her eyes on Zabuza, staff readied.

"Oh?" The missing nin looked at her. "That's a good look on your eyes... You doesn't seem to be a regular _genin. _Still, you aren't listed in my handbook... Once you're good enough for it, you can start calling yourself as ninja..." He disappears to thin air and next thing she know, Naruto is knocked backwards. It appears he's controlling vapour to make himself invisible... But now that there's two of them, the one in front of them must be another clone. He stepped on something... Naruto's head protector.

_Ah_

"UAAH!" Naruto charges in to get back his head protector. Reckless, but he did got it back, despite being knocked away again. "Hey you eyebrow less freak... Put this in your handbook... The man who will one day become Hokage... Konohagakure ninja Uzumaki Naruto!" The _rukh _swirls excitedly around him. Sakura can't help but smile. She watched in happiness as Naruto and Sasuke about to work together. Two great potentials about to work together... She better pay attention to everything.

Kakashi don't think quite the same with her though. "What are you doing?! Run away! This fight was over the moment I was caught! Our duty is to protect Tazuna-san! Did you forget that?"

Everyone turned to Tazuna, who is smiling. For a civilian, he sure have the stomach for it. "I planted the seed myself. I'm not going to now say that I desire to live so much that I stop you. I'm sorry guys... Fight as much as you want." Sakura's smile widen at that. As the fight resumes, she readied herself in front of Tazuna. Naruto and Sasuke managed to outsmart Zabuza using Shadow Shuriken Jutsu and succeed making him let go of the water prison. Now that Kakashi is free, the tides have turned.

Using Sharigan, Kakashi is able to copy his every move, even went as far as beating the speed. If Sakura didn't know any better, she would think that this is a magic duel with water magic only. As soon Zabuza got cornered, Kakashi prepared to deliver the finishing strike-

Someone got Zabuza first.

Judging from the conversation that soon followed, it appears that the one who got Zabuza is a hunter nin from Kiri. A shinobi specialising in hunting down missing nin. Despite the mask, they can tell that he is around their age, a couple years older at most. That did not sit well with Naruto. He must be feeling frustrated because a youth his age managed to take Zabuza down, even beating Kakashi into it.

"In this world there exists kids younger than you yet stronger than me." Naruto calmed down after hearing Kakashi's words. At least the youth is courteous, bidding farewell to them as he take away Zabuza's body. Kakashi then collapsed. The Sharigan must be took a toll on him, since Kakashi is not the original owner. There are so many mysterious things in this world... Chakra... Sure is fascinating.

...

Thankfully they managed to reach Tazuna's house without anymore obstacles along the way. Poor Tazuna have carry Kakashi all the way though. Sakura could use Gravity magic but that will only cause more questions. It will take about a week before Kakashi will be able to move his body again. _Kekkei genkai _sure is scary. Hearing Kakashi's explanation about hunter nins and the secrets reside in a ninja's body, she can't help but having cold sweat. If she attracts too much attention, she can end up at that... Perhaps even in the hands of Konoha nins. The more reason to be careful.

But something is bothering her. More than hearing Kakashi's explanation...

Zabuza's magoi felt weird earlier... And where that kid attacked Zabuza... ...No that surely can't be done. But she's in another world now. It is possible. She may have Life Magic as her main element and Healing Magic as her specialty... But the world of medical is like the bottomless sea... Sakura looked out of the window. There are no disturbance with the _rukh _flow around here at the moment... Glancing at Kakashi, she let out a sigh when he fell asleep. She'll wait for him to wake up.

...

Zabuza is alive all right.

The very moment Kakashi wake up, Sakura felt something from the _rukh _flow. Kakashi felt the same way all right but decided not to think much about it now. Zabuza being dead doesn't mean that Gatou haven't hire an even stronger ninja. Naruto is actually happy that Zabuza is possibly alive. Regardless, Kakashi decided to give them training. Naruto become even more excited at that. His good mood soon disappear when Tazuna's grandson, Inari, showed up. He is so pessimistic that it rile up the blond. Sakura can tell that the little boy have been hurt in the past... She knows very well the look in his eyes. Sadness and resignation. Well, they'll found out about that more.

Tazuna's daughter Tsunami give them the direction of the nearby woods, where they will train. Kakashi wants them to learn about chakra control by tree climbing. You channel your chakra to your feet and by maintaining the right amount off chakra, you can climb hard surfaces like walking or running. It's similar to magoi manipulation but different. Sakura is able to do it right away. She wonders what will happen if she channel Life Magic to her feet... Maybe mixing magoi and chakra...

She hang around longer, watching the boys practice. Sasuke channeled too much that the tree cracks while Naruto too little that his foot won't stick. It's all right. They're going to master it soon. They have stronger bodies and more chakra then her. Up from the trees, she can see Inari's little form watching them from afar. Despite trying to hide himself, she and Kakashi (Sasuke too probably) can tell that he is here. Is he perhaps intrigued with Naruto?

Sakura spent the rest of training hours running around the woods, climbing more trees, push ups, sit ups. She must train her body. While doing so, she can hear Lee's enthusiastic shouts about youths. She wondered if he listens to her and don't push himself. Things will be very messy if he did. She could do a quick flight to Konoha... But that will only make Kakashi suspicious. His story about hunter nins and body disposal came to mind.

She let out a long sigh as she lean against a tree trunk. She can feel Kakashi's eyes on her. Things are, dare she say it, much simpler in her past lives. Gosh, she really is an old woman if that thought cross her mind. Lee popped up again in her head, spouting "Youth!" and "Gai-sensei!" Chuckling to herself, Sakura looked at the orb of her staff. Staring back at her reflection, she smiled and get back on her feet.

Time to get back at training.

* * *

><p><strong>Have you ever wondered just where and when Lee meet Sakura? They must have crossed path before or Lee saw her from afar and then fell in love in first sight. We'll never know in canon.<strong>

**Okay, I know that magicians are natural in_ magoi_ manipulation but I haven't seen any of them using their own hands instead of wands. Aladdin have stated in the canon that magicians' magic can't work properly without their wands. They still can but it will be unstable. I guess for magicians, physical _magoi_ manipulation is especially hard, if not just as difficult for non magicians. _Sinbad _need a whole year to master it so it will be difficult for Magis also.**

**I can't help it but I really want to explore the potential of supporting characters like Lee. In Lee's case, I based him on the parallel between the Fanalis and magicians. Magicians greater amount of magoi since they will need it for their magic but it make their body weaker. On the other hand, the Fanalis have sheer physical prowess but very low magoi. Lee's chakra cannot be used for ninjutsu and genjutsu (some fanfics think it's because his chakra points already damaged from the start) but in exchange he can manipulate magoi in this story. **

**Time to answer questions!**

**Someone asked in their review why magoi manipulation affect Sakura that much. She may be a magi in this story but exerting so much magoi in such short time is very dangerous and can cause death, even for a Magi. Example in canon: Aladdin trying to summon Ugo again after their fight with Judal. But since Ugo no longer reside in the flute, it become a regular object and his magoi wasted. Sheherazade also pushes herself to the point her veins visible during Magnostadt Arc. We all know what kind of battles the characters had in the climax/end of that one arc. Still about Sheherazade, I think her tendency to create new bodies took a toll on her original body. She might be distributing her magoi to several bodies at the same time (like Naruto and his clones). While she did lived for more than 200 years because of it, her original body finally reach a limit. **

**In the Alma Torran Arc, everyone there technically receive magoi from Al-Illah, just like the Magis in present time canon. Yet they could still die from over exhaustion. Example for this are Sheba (though she was saved) and other magicians in those magical towers. Since their body is weaker than non magicians, it definitely add the burden. ****This is my own opinion you don't have to agree.**

**So yes, Sakura here can die from magoi overexertion.**

**I'm sure that pairings will come up in this story but I'm not sure who. We'll see.**

**Thank you for reading~**

**Please kindly leave a review**

**NO FLAME**


	5. Chapter 4

Of Chakra and Magoi

Naruto X Magi The Labyrinth of Magic

Strong!Sakura

* * *

><p>Summary: What if Haruno Sakura is a Magi and have been reborn three times? On her 4th rebirth, Sakura is born into the world of Shinobi, where instead of Magoi, chakra ruled. Armed with magic and knowledge from her previous 3 lives, Haruno Sakura take on the world as a kunoichi from Konoha. Can she survive with chakra alone? Or will she depend on magic?<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own both of the series but the OCs are all mine

Warning: Typos, grammar errors

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>_

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke will continue training until they get the hang of chakra control while she accompany Tazuna. Kakashi will be in bed rest until his body recovers. There is nothing much she can do while waiting for Tazuna working at the construction site. She distracts herself by doing sit ups and pushups but soon grow bored. Then she decided to practise her <em>genjutsu<em>. Sakura put up an illusion of the bridge with no one there, thus making anyone from the distance thinking that no one is working there. She also makes sure they won't hear the sound of machines and heavy equipment being used either. It's a simple illusion but maintaining it for hours is the hard part. Shinobis might sees through this but not normal people like thugs (in case Gatou want to send someone else to do the dirty work while Zabuza recovers).

While they are thankful with the illusion, Tazuna have decided that work hours should end during noon in order to not attract attention and for everyone's safety. Apparently many workers have quit due to fear of being caught. Sakura witnessed one quitting today. Tazuna is calm during the whole affair but she can tell that he's upset. After work, the two of them make their way to the city to buy ingredients for lunch.

The city is... pitiful. The adults have a grim and despaired look on their faces. Children in dirty clothing begging or stealing. The shops barely have anything in their shelves. There are many peoples in the streets but... The city is barely alive. It's just like when chaos reigned in her past lives. Their days were filled with hopelessness, fear and frustration. Even bloodshed is something daily depends on where you're at. The city has yet to fall to such decadence but... At this rate... The bridge must be completed or things will spiralled out of control.

Sakura's heart breaks when a little girl beg her for something, anything. She give her rice balls, a few candies and a scarf. The little girl smiled brightly at her before dash away. She make her way to her friends and they all share the rice balls and candies. "It's been like this since Gatou came" Tazuna told her as they watch the children. "All the adults have lost hope. That's why we now need that bridge. A symbol of courage... We need for the people to lose their fear and regain the desire to stand up for themselves. If that bridge can be completed... The city will return to that time... The people will return to how they used to be."

Of course, the completion of the bridge doesn't mean that they can rewind time. People changes and doesn't mean for the better. But Sakura do agree that the bridge is something this country needs... Before it's too late and they all die inside. "Everything will be all right, Tazuna-san" Sakura said to the old man who in turn turned to look at her. "We won't let you die. And you've seen how stubborn we are, we will surely would not let them get you and the bridge. Naruto maybe stupid but stupid people always do something that stun people. You maybe called stupid for being stubborn but... You're not letting them stop you. When stubborn people band together, great things happen." She give him an encouraging smile.

Tazuna stared at her before smiling. "Thank you..."

* * *

><p>It's already noon. Sasuke noted when he looked upwards, after making another mark on the tree. As he goes down, he notice that Naruto's markings are getting higher... And catching up to him. Sasuke grit his teeth in frustration. Naruto's performance improved after Sakura give him pointers. His frustration grow when he remembers that she beat them on their first try. She impressed Kakashi too.<p>

Sasuke must admit, Sakura is different than the girls in the academy. Ability and personality wise. Her overall grades are average but she is very intelligent and rather good with genjutsu. Her getting the bell during Kakashi's test while he didn't speaks volume (okay there's Naruto but without Sakura he won't be able to pass either). She sees through Kakashi's test and even have the guts to defy him by sharing her lunch with him. Kakashi even said that she especially impressed him. Heck, even Zabuza called it. He really wants to ask Kakashi and Sakura about what happened during the test but can't find the right time.

He remembers when Sakura fed him during the test. He have half expect her to giggle and being giddy but she didn't. Since then Sasuke is convinced that Sakura is definitely not his fangirl. She never fawn over him or sticking onto his person like Yamanaka Ino. She don't have hearts in her eyes when she looked at him. Sasuke have caught her staring at him a couple of times, but rather than lovestruck, Sakura give him an unreadable look. It's kinda frustrating, now that he think about it. Sakura is hiding something... Sasuke can feel it. He wants to know. He want to know more about her strength. The more he think about it, the more upset he becomes.

Wait... Is he feeling frustrated because she is more than what meets the eye... Or because... She doesn't have a crush on him?

Sasuke snapped back to reality and didn't get the chance to smoothly land on the ground, resulting him to slide a little bit to the side before the momentum is gone. No, he have to focus on training... But he can't shake off his curiosity at the moment. Not far from him, Naruto also have landed. "Hey, Naruto!" The idiot fell to the ground at his call, face first.

"What the hell is your problem?!" He snapped at him. "Can't you see I'm trying to focus?!" He looked ready to fight him.

He doesn't want to but Sasuke need to know _something. _Even if it's Naruto... "...Well... Um..." He feels uncomfortable as Naruto looked at him impatiently. Damn it. It's only Naruto! "Wha..." Sasuke looked to the side, blushing out of embarrassment "What did Sakura tell you?"

"It's a secret!"

"...!"

...

Sakura watch in disapproval as the boys got into a eating contest. They race each other eating as much as they can in short period of time. As soon as they ask for seconds to Tsunami, the two throw up. Sakura slammed the table in irritation. "If you're going to throw up then stop eating!" She scold them hotly.

"No, I must eat" Sasuke stubbornly said as he wipe his mouth, looking a bit annoyed at Naruto.

"Yeah, we have to no matter what..." Naruto surprisingly agrees. "Because we have to become stronger."

This stubbornness... Is just like her kings. Sakura let out a sigh in defeat. It's hypocritical of her to told them not to eat when she herself has gone through similar stuff. After dinner, Tsunami served them tea. Tazuna and Kakashi are chatting amicably as Tsunami wash the dishes. Sakura stare at the framed picture hanging on the wall behind her. There's Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari... Inari looked so happy in that picture. The upper right part is ripped and on purpose also. Inari keep looking at the picture the whole time. What exactly happened?

"Excuse me" Sakura speak up, gaining attention from everyone. "Why do you have a torn picture on the wall? Inari-kun was staring at this during dinner." She turn her head to the younger boy. "It seems like someone purposely removed the person that was in the picture." The family fall silent.

"...It's my husband..." Tsunami answered, stopped washing the dishes.

"And... the man called the hero of the city." Tazuna finished, looking melancholic. Inari stood up and wordlessly leave the room, ignoring his mother and slammed the door.

"Father! I told you not to talk about that man in front of Inari!" Tsunami said angrily to her father. Ah, so the missing person is Inari's father. Tazuna looked like he about to cry but hold it in as he proceed to tell them the story. Inari had a stepfather, Kaiza, who he was very closed to and liked by everyone in the city. However after Gatou set his eyes on the Land of Waves, he set him up as a criminal and have him executed. Ever since that day, Inari, Tsunami and everyone changed.

The story seems to make Naruto even more pumped up. He put more effort to his trainings, pushing himself to the limit. Sakura would like to scold him but she knows that he won't listen. He is so determined to prove Inari that heroes do exist... And that he can't leave the boy in that state for long. The blond must have seen himself in Inari. Growing up lonely and sad all the time... Naruto picked himself up though.

No matter how worried she is, he won't listen. He'll leave as soon as he had breakfast and sometimes stayed outside all night, then return in the morning with dirt and bruises all over him. Sasuke is the same too. Though he did return before dinner and stays. Having a rival really pushes you. With the boys busy with training, Sakura is busy guarding Tazuna and helping around at home. From morning till noon she will put up genjutsu over the bridge so people won't notice the undergoing activity. At home she help Tsunami with household chores. Even though Kakashi can't move much, he give her pointers with her genjutsu training. Sakura always the first one to finish dinner so she can be the first to use the bathroom. Having hair this long really is troublesome when it comes to cleaning. After having shower, she would comb it and untangle any knots. Tsunami like to help her. Then Sasuke offered to help, to everyone's surprise. Of course Naruto joined, not wanting to lose. It's all fun and fair until someone pulled too hard.

Nothing eventful in the last few days until one particular night. It was late at night and everyone have fast asleep. Sakura just finished her business in the bathroom when a thought came to her. Now that Kakashi is weakened and need a lot of rest, it is possible to look under that mask of his... Or taking a look at his Sharigan. Returning to their room, Sakura tiptoes to Kakashi's side. After making sure the boys are sleeping, Sakura lifted her hand to Kakashi's face. Before her hand can touch, Kakashi grabbed her wrist. "Aw" She pouted "And I am so close to see your face."

Kakashi didn't let go of her wrist though. Sakura put on a polite, confused look. "What was that technique?"

"What technique?" She feigned ignorance. Kakashi looked at her sharply. Sakura sighed at that. "It's not like that technique is exclusive to me... Everyone who fulfilled the criteria can do it." Lee and magicians popped up in her head. "You might have what it takes to do it too." _Jounin _may be elite ninjas but not everyone can do _magoi_ manipulation. Not even the past kings.

Kakashi is not satisfied though. "How did you heal so fast?"

That, she can't answer. Not now. "How did you get that Sharigan of yours?" Sakura shot back. "I know that it's not originally yours." She tapped his head protector, right at the spot where his left eye is. Now that she's this close to him, Sakura can see the _magoi _from his left eyes. The Sharigan is definitely not Kakashi's originally. "Did the Hokage put Sasuke under you because he need someone to teach him about Sharigan?" Kakashi didn't answer and she took that as a yes. Hokage won't put Naruto in the hands of a mere _Jounin _so Kakashi must be special... And not just because of his left eye. Kakashi still won't let go of her. "I can't tell you everything now but I will."

"And why not now?"

"You won't be able to handle it or believe me" She shrugs "And you'll think of me differently." Oh she really have no doubt. They always treat her and her fellow Magis differently after they learn what exactly they are. Depends on the person, opinions about them are vary. Sometimes for the better and sometimes for the worst. Sakura is still not sure about Kakashi, moreover old man Hokage. Heck, what about the lords of Land of Fire?

Kakashi's one visible eye studies her. Sakura in turn give him a sad smile, the same smile she had when she first introduced herself on their first meeting. "Everything will be revealed in the end. You must be patient, sensei. Those who waits are greatly rewarded." She tugged her hand free. "Good night, sensei" She got up and returned to her own futon.

The next morning, on the seventh day of training, the two of them headed together to the forest. There is a weird atmosphere between them, Sakura couldn't quite put her finger on it. It's not unpleasant so she decide not to think much about it. Oddly there's no one in the forest. Naruto should be here since he left after dinner last night and Sasuke left before breakfast. Sakura brought riceball and water canteens with her just in case.

A kunai fell from above right in front of them, prompting her and Kakashi to look up. Sakura can't help but smile when she sees a tired but happy Naruto lying on a branch up high. There are many marks on the wood, as proof of his achievement climbing to the top. "What do you think! Look how high I can climb now!" Even when he's tired, Naruto still have the energy to be loud. Then he lost his balance and about to fall. Sakura is about to channel chakra to her feet in order to catch him when Naruto swing around, already able to standing upside down. "Hahahaha! You fell for it!" He laughed at their shocked faces, much to Sakura's annoyance.

And then karma happened.

Naruto suddenly lost his footing and unable to recover. If it's not for Sasuke who showed up just in time, Naruto probably already hit the ground. That is if Sakura is too late to use her magic. Kakashi just smiled the whole time as she scold Naruto for 15 minutes before giving the boys their breakfast.

Before they head out to the bridge, Kakashi asked Tazuna and Sakura to stay behind just a little bit to help him train. His training turns out to be doing push ups with one finger and the two of them sitting on his back. Do all _Jounins _train like this? Lee's training regime is already hellish enough. What Tazuna said did catch her attention though.

"I wanted to ask you earlier but... Why are you still here when I lied to you about this mission?" Ah yes, lying about the mission when hiring shinobis can cause a lot of trouble.

"To abandon your duty is not courageous" Kakashi answered between his counting. "Below the courageous, there is nothing. Those are the previous Hokage's words. That is the way of the shinobi. Shinobi don't move because of money alone."

Sakura pondered about it for the rest of the day. Those are good words. Maybe not all ninjas abide those words but even Zabuza must want something that money can buy. Otherwise he won't work for someone like Gatou. She wonders who said those words though. The First Hokage? The Second? The Fourth?

In any case, Kakashi almost fully recovered. But that means Zabuza is too. The time for their next confrontation will come soon.

That night, both Naruto and Sasuke returned from training covered in dirt. Tazuna too returned from work all dirty and sweaty. Kakashi then said the two of them will help protecting Tazuna. Naruto and Sasuke are more than pleased. Everyone is working hard. Everyone is excited. Everyone except Inari. Sakura looked at the boy in alarm when he suddenly burst out. Crying and confused. Naruto isn't having any of that though.

"You're just a little crybaby!"

"Naruto! That's too far!" Sakura scold him. The blonde just humph-ed and walked away. Awkward silence filled the room afterward. Later on Kakashi head outside. She figures he want to talk to Inari who is also outside at the moment. The _rukh _seems to be agitated this evening... Sakura take that as a sign that something going to happen soon. And that something is named Zabuza.

She decided to sleep early.

* * *

><p>The next morning, everyone has rise and eat breakfast except of Naruto. The boy have pushed his body to the limit and need more rest. Sakura is more than sure that Naruto will not be amused with the fact that they leave him behind. But they don't have the luxury to think about that now...<p>

The _rukh _are once again right. Something is happening. Someone have attacked the workers at the bridge. When they tried to help the workers, a thick mist fell upon them. There is no doubt about it. This is Zabuza's signature hidden mist technique. A bunch of Zabuza's water cloned materialises in front of them. Sasuke is trembling again. But this time, it's from excitement.

In a short amount of time, Sasuke defeated all the water clones (they melted right away). Sakura smiled at his progress. No doubt Kakashi is too.

"Hm... He saw through the water clones... The brat has grown" All of them turned around to see Zabuza standing there with the masked boy next to him. It appears that the youth really is his ally. "It looks like a rival have appeared... Eh Haku?"

"An impressive young man" The masked boy, Haku, commented on Sasuke "Even though the water clones have 1/10 the strength of the original... Still very impressive"

He suddenly appeared in front of Sasuke, senbon ready in hand. Thankfully Sasuke reacted quickly and parried his senbon with his kunai. "Sakura! Step in front of Tazuna-san and don't leave my side!" Kakashi ordered as he prepare himself to fight Zabuza. "We'll let Sasuke handle him"

"Yes!" Sakura step in front the old man, readying herself. She observed how Haku is able to do a one handed seal and able to transform the water around them (left by Zabuza's water clone) to water needles. A seal with only one hand? Even Kakashi looked shocked. But they don't call Sasuke a prodigy for nothing. By channeling chakra to his feet, he is able to dodge all the attacks and attacked Haku in turn. He even managed to land a hit on him. Now it's Zabuza's turn to be shocked.

"I can't have you underestimating my team by calling them 'brats'." Kakashi speak up while watching the two closely. "Sasuke is Konoha's no. 1 rookie. Sakura here is the brightest." Sakura bashfully smiled at them "-And the other one is... The show off, hyperactive, no.1 loudest ninja in the village" That sentence really described Naruto well.

Neither Haku or Zabuza lose their cool though. Especially Haku. The temperature around them suddenly drop and the water start to freeze. To Sasuke's shock, he is now surrounded by ice mirrors. Haku 'entered' a mirror and now all mirror reflects the same thing. Him. Now they have no idea which reflection is the real one. It appears the boy Haku is able to manipulate the subtype of Water element, the Ice element.

Kakashi about to help Sasuke but Zabuza prevent him by doing so. "If you get by me, I'll kill those two" Sakura bit her lower lip as Sasuke's pained cry fill the air. Haku is attacking him at the moment and he by any means have no way to defend himself while being trapped there. She looked at Tazuna and he nodded at her. Taking a few steps away from him, Sakura throw a kunai at one of the mirror. However 'Haku' caught it at ease. But in that moment, when he is half out of the mirror, a shrunken flew out of nowhere and scratched his mask.

A cloud of smoke filled the area and Sakura smiled as she recognised this_ magoi_ signature.

"Uzumaki Naruto has finally arrived!"

...

Well, the entrance is very cool and it's good that Naruto is psyched... But can he at least lower his volume a little bit more? As if they are not shocked enough, Haku blocked the shurikens Zabuza throw at Naruto. Judging from the exchange between the two, Haku wants to do this his own way. Sakura hurriedly returned to Tazuna's side. She'll leave it to the boys to handle him.

The ice mirrors are tougher than it looks. Sasuke's fire jutsu didn't do anything. The power is too weak. Naruto's clones are too slow for Haku as well. He defeated them easily. His power is a part of his _kekkei genkai_. Kakashi acknowledged it. Sharigans can't copy blood lines. Even if the boys managed to beat it... Doesn't mean they have what it takes to beat Haku... They don't have the heart that ready to kill. Shinobi must be able to kill. It is a fact. To kill is why shinobi exist.

The situation is getting dire. Kakashi activated his Sharigan. Zabuza didn't seem fazed with it... He even belittle Kakashi for keep using Sharigan and then boasts about himself and Haku. The mist thickens again. Sakura can hear kunais and shurikens clash. Everything is silent for a while. Sakura tightened her grip around her staff. The _rukh _around her suddenly become restless and noisy...

_SWOOSH_

...

Kakashi got there in time. As soon as he realised that Zabuza targeted Tazuna and Sakura, he went there as quick as he can. He got there just in time to receive a blow from Zabuza. But it never came. Zabuza looked as shocked as him as his large blade are being blocked. It is just an inch away from Kakashi as a yellow barrier shielded him from it. Kakashi never heard of this jutsu... But this feels like...

"What's this? Now you're the one being hasty?" The three men turned around to see Sakura with an annoyed look on her face, looking at Kakashi. "After you scolded me about sacrificing yourself? That's a bit hypocritical on your part... Ne? Kakashi-sensei?" Yes, he know this feeling... It's her life force. To think that she can even do something like this with her life force...

"It appears the little girl is smarter than you, Kakashi..." Zabuza looked at her "She hid her card until the last moment... And pretty quick about it too. I would have cut you down if it's not for her... But!" He raised his blade again. "I'll cut this down!" He slashes the barrier but not even a chip. Sakura didn't even bat an eye. "How?!"

"My barrier won't be cut down from mere physical attack..." Sakura calmly stated. "I'll protect Tazuna-san with this. Don't worry about us. You can fight as much as you want, sensei" She put down the barrier and then put it up again, leaving out Kakashi.

"Hm..." Zabuza eyed Sakura. "Apparently I'm going to have a lot more fun with you... After I send Kakashi to the after life. Haku should be done with those two brats by now. You all going meet up there."

"Those two won't be defeated by a guy like that so easily!" She contradicts him. "Naruto and Sasuke-san are stronger together!"

"Exactly..." Kakashi turned his gaze away from Sakura to Zabuza. "I believe in their strengths. Naruto's determination and Sasuke is the last offspring of Konoha's most astounding clan."

"You mean..."

"Yeah" Kakashi confirms Zabuza's suspicion. "His name is Uchiha Sasuke. A genius ninja with the blood of the Uchiha clan running through his veins." They watched as Zabuza disappeared into the mist again. It's time to end this. He glances at his female student. She looks like she's fine... And doesn't emit much life force like the other day... "Sakura, stay here. I guess I should end this fight too..." Giving her once last glance along with the solid yellow barrier, Kakashi leapt into the mist.

...

Things quieted down after that but Sakura knew better. The _rukh _are restless. "Are you all right, Tazuna-san?" She asked the old man. Poor guy must be a nervous wreck. His co workers are attacked and he is targeted.

"Y-Yeah..." He answered nervously. Cold sweat dripping down from his forehead. "I feel safer now that you have this thing" He tapped the _borg. _"It's pretty sturdy, to be able to stop that guy Zabuza." He wiped his sweat with the towel hanging on his shoulder.

"I'm glad to hear that" She smiled at him "It will be over soon. Please be patient until the-" Sakura stopped talking as she feel a great disturbance. The _rukh _are practically panicking. This chakra... It's too big for Kakashi... And too cold for Naruto... Could it be... The Kyuubi? What happened?

"S-Something feels wrong!" Tazuna said fearfully. Even a civilian like Tazuna can feel it. Sakura about to comfort him when the mist is getting thinner. "Oh... The super thick mist is starting to clear..." While it's not exactly clear, they now can see two shadows not far from them. The chakra from earlier also calmed down. "I can't see very well..." Who are they? Kakashi? Naruto? Sasuke? Zabuza? Haku?

One of them moves, then followed by a weird sound. The mist are finally getting clearer but the sight they show now is far from pretty. Whatever jutsu Kakashi is using, it got Haku instead of Zabuza. His hand pierced through his chest, right at his heart. The blow is meant for Zabuza but... Haku got there first. With his heart destroyed, he will surely die.

"Is that the masked boy?" Tazuna who stood next to her asked, though they knew the answer. Sakura looked past them and notice Naruto who just got there. He must be chasing after Haku. He looked just as shocked as all of them. He appears to be all right though. Wait... Where's Sasuke?

"Naruto!" She called out for him, grabbing his attention "Where is Sasuke-san?" The blonde paused at the question before looked away. Sakura felt like something cold got a grip on her. No... Surely she would feel it if... if... No, that can't be. It's not his time yet...

"I'll go with you. That way you won't be breaking your teacher's orders" Tazuna offered to her kindly. Sakura mutters an "okay" before taking hold of his hand and run past Naruto. _Borg_ still enveloping them. At the other end of the bridge, the lifeless body of Sasuke lies on the concrete. She dropped to her knees. No... This is too soon. Singularities don't die so quick...

_But we are in the world of shinobi now_

Something in the back of her mind whispered that. It felt like someone pour her a bucketful of ice cold water. That is the truth of this world and Sakura is too absorbed with her magic to really realised that. She pressed her hand against his cheek "He's cold... It really is not an illusion..." And it's not from the low temperature either.

"Don't mind me... It's best to to let it out and cry..." Tazuna told her in a sad, sympathetic voice.

Should she cry..? No, she can't lower her guard down now... Zabuza is still a threat... Sakura looked over Sasuke's body. Haku's needles are all over him. Arms, legs, neck... Neck? He put Zabuza in temporary death but sticking needles around his neck... Could it be that Sasuke too..?! Sakura's thoughts are cut short when she sensed a lot of people coming. Turning her head around, the other end of the bridge are filled by people. Mercenaries, by the looks of it. On the very front is a man in a business suit. That must be Gatou.

"What's happening now?" Tazuna looked alarmed at the new comers. By the looks of it, they are all going to attack them. Zabuza included. That's... Quite under headed. Finishing off the man you hire when he is weakened so you don't have to pay. Naruto suddenly starts shouting, as if the army of mercenaries aren't there. He keep pointing at Zabuza, obviously angry. What is he angry about? Haku? What exactly happened during their fight?

Then Zabuza turns around and he's _crying._

Wow, Naruto must be talked to him good. Singularities tend to have... Certain charisma. Naruto have it in him, to think that Zabuza cries because of his words. Zabuza asked for a kunai from Naruto. Sakura watched in curiosity as he charged to the army of mercenary. _'Ah...' _Sakura watched as the mercenaries impaled their weapons onto the missing nin's back. _'He wants to get Gatou...' _

A _rukh _fly past her, grabbing her attention. Looking at Sasuke, Sakura's heart leapt when she sees his chest heaving.

...

Everything is dark... His whole body hurts... He can hear his heart beats loudly... What happened?

_'Did I die...?'_

He can feel something warm on his face... Someone is calling him... Calling his name...

"Sasuke-san? Sasuke-san?" The voice is thick with worry. This voice... Sakura...?

"Sakura...?" His vision starts to come back to him. Albeit a bit blurry, he can see Sakura hovering over him, her hands cupping his face. She looked immensely relieved. Her green eyes are glassy from tears that threaten to fall. She shakily smiles at him.

And it's beautiful.

Sasuke felt his insides getting warmth at that smile. Sakura let out a relieved sigh as she place her forehead on his chest before getting up again. Her face turn serious. "Don't move just yet, Sasuke-san. The paralysis isn't fully gone. We also have to be careful so that your wounds won't open again." She said as she keep him down.

"What about... Naruto? And the masked kid..?"

"Naruto is all right. The masked kid... He jumped to protect Zabuza from Kakashi-sensei... It got him killed." Sasuke's eyes widened at that. He got killed? Well... He is low on chakra and he's up against Kakashi... Maybe he have no other choice but shield Zabuza with his body... "He never intended to kill you for real from the start." Sakura suddenly said, staring down at him. "The masked kid..." That's right. He could have killed him and Naruto but... He keep targeting their non fatal parts. So this is why Zabuza called him soft...

Sasuke try to get up. His whole body hurts... It will be difficult to move. Sakura give him a disapproving look before something caught her attention. "Naruto!" She called out for the idiot. "Sasuke-san is alice!" Glancing at Naruto's way, he lifted his arm. As soon as he lifted it, Sasuke lose his strength. Damn it. Sakura got a hold of him and keep him on his feet. At least she don't force him to sit down...

...

Sakura looked at the mercenaries in annoyance when they become loud. She have to get Sasuke treated! Along with Naruto, Kakashi and the poor workers! They really don't have time for this. Oh how she wish she can use magic to knock them out. Kakashi is worn out, Naruto's clones won't last long enough, Sasuke is out of shape. That only leaves her (who is still in good shape) and Tazuna. Should she use genjutsu to scare them off?

An arrow flew out of nowhere, stopping the mercenaries. Everyone turn to see who this newcomer is... No, it's _newcomers. _A group of local men, led by Inari who sports a cross bow and frying pan as helmet, stood there with their weapons. As proud as warriors. "If you come any further onto our island... The citizens of this country will stop you with everything we've got!" Next to her, Tazuna teared up.

"Inari!" Naruto looked so happy at the sight of the boy. Inari looked very happy as well. Naruto must have talked him out of it... Sakura smiled at that. Now that they have the chance... Naruto summoned 4 more clones while Kakashi also use Shadow Clone jutsu to summon a dozen and more clones of him. Not wanting to lose, Sakura make a series of seals. The air is once again filled with mist, although still much clearer than before. The mist took shape to a giant demon... Just like Zabuza...

"GAAAAAAAH!" "UWAAAH!" "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

The mercenaries quickly head back to the boat that they use to get to the bridge. They are so scared that they even push out their comrades to the waters. Heck, some jumped down to the water. Maybe her illusion is too much? After they're all gone, the clones disappears with a series of 'poofs' and the citizens cheers in victory. A _rukh _fly past her. Sakura turned around to see Haku in _rukh_ form looking at her.

_"I... have a request... Is that all right with you?" _He asked shyly. Sakura blinked and smiled at him, ignoring the confused looks from Sasuke and Tazuna. _"I'd like... to see the snow for one last time..." _

Muttering a spell under her breath, Sakura orders the _rukh_ to make snow falls down. Everyone looked up in confusion. Kakashi carries Zabuza to Haku's side. The Haku next to her flew to his side. Sakura watch in a mix of melancholy and gladness as Zabuza's _rukh_ form materialises. He looks so confused. Their eyes lay on her and they suddenly appear in front of her.

"_...You can see me, little girl?_" Zabuza asked. Sakura nodded. "_I see..._" He looked at his new form once more. "_Tell me, am I going to hell?" _She shakes her head. _"So... I can go together to Haku... To the same place?" _Sakura smiled at him. Zabuza stared at her disbelievingly before cracked up a smile. Haku took hold of his hand and he squeezes back. The two of them start floating. It's time for them to leave. Haku smiled widely at her.

_"Thank you..." _

* * *

><p>Now that Gatou is gone, there is no need to be in fear anymore. Gatou's corruption are unveiled now and his corporation are being examined now. Sakura don't doubt that they will find many evidence of his crimes. As the government of Land of Waves pull themselves together, the people of the city helped with the construction of the bridge. The city is getting alive again. Sasuke and Kakashi can focus on their recovery now that they don't have to worry about enemies. Inari becomes cheerful and smiles a lot, just like he used to be. Tsunami too becomes more cheerful.<p>

They dug two graves for Zabuza and Haku at the woods. It took at least half a dozen men to carry that big blade of his. It was a solemn burial. Everyday Sakura brought flowers and offerings to their graves. She keep getting glances from Sasuke and Tazuna but she doesn't care. 2 weeks passed peacefully. The bridge has been completed. They can go home now.

The whole group went to pay their last visit to the graves. Sakura slapped Naruto's hand when he about to steal the offering. "What are you doing?! That's bad karma!" She gritted her teeth at him while he just smiled sheepishly. Sighing, she put a flower wreath on each of their graves. "Ne, Kakashi-sensei? Were these two correct about ninjas?"

"A shinobi isn't supposed to pursue his own goals. Becoming the country's tool is the most important. That's the same for Konoha..." Sakura listens to Kakashi's answer, a thoughtful look on her face. Dedicating yourself is great... But that kind of thinking can give birth to many triggers... The world of shinobi have so many triggers...

"Is that what it means to be a true ninja?" Naruto doesn't look to like the answer. "You know what! I don't like it!"

"Well..." Kakashi glances at the graves "Each and every ninja has to live while dealing with that issue. Just like Zabuza and that boy..."

Naruto is silent for a moment before a look of determination appear on his face. "OK! I just decided! I'm going to be a ninja in my own way!"

The _rukh_ circles around him excitedly... And it's so warm. Sakura smiled at that. Yeah... She have to work harder... To define her own shinobi way.

...

Tazuna's family escorted them to the bridge. It is clear that Naruto and Inari are very upset with the fact that they won't meet each other for some time. The blonde tried to hold it in, but the moment Inari can't see his face, the tears falls. Inari too, starts crying. They even have the same expression on their faces! Geez, they're like twins.

"YAY! Let's get home fast so I can have Iruka-sensei buy me some ramen!" Naruto said excitedly, pumping up his fist. "Oh yeah! And I have to tell Konohamaru about my legendary feats!" Konohamaru? Hokage's grandson? Sakura have seen him sometimes.

"Then I will..." Sakura put her hand on her chin. Oh yeah, she wonders how Lee is doing. He must be doing well, training and being youthful. She smiled. "I'm going to meet someone."

"Eh?" Naruto turned around in alarm "Who? Is it a boy? Do you have a boyfriend? Sakura-chan?!" Both Sasuke and Kakashi turn to look at her. They have similar look on their faces.

"Yes, it is a boy" Sakura confirms it lightly "And no I don't have a boyfriend" She honestly haven't thought of that. She's too busy with research, training and looking after Naruto. She have had her fair share of romance in her past lives though... It will be fun to date again. "Maybe I should start looking for one..." She put on a thoughtful look, half serious half teasing.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Ahahahaha!"

The _rukh_ around them are happy and warm... Very warm... Everything is well.

* * *

><p><strong>More genjutsu in this chapter~<strong>

**And oh my, Kakashi is getting even more suspicious**

**Thank you for reading~**

**Please kindly leave a review**

**NO FLAME**


	6. Chapter 5

Of Chakra and Magoi

Naruto X Magi The Labyrinth of Magic

Strong!Sakura

* * *

><p>Summary: What if Haruno Sakura is a Magi and have been reborn three times? On her 4th rebirth, Sakura is born into the world of Shinobi, where instead of Magoi, chakra ruled. Armed with magic and knowledge from her previous 3 lives, Haruno Sakura take on the world as a kunoichi from Konoha. Can she survive with chakra alone? Or will she depend on magic?<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own both of the series but the OCs are all mine

Warning: Typos, grammar errors

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>_

* * *

><p>Lee was more than feeling down when he was told that Sakura left for a mission.<p>

Mrs. Haruno told him that it's an escort mission, so it should take a few days. It turns out to be weeks. _Weeks. _The older woman handed him notes from Sakura, as pointers and training and regime for his training. _Magoi _manipulation is quite hard but Lee can feel himself getting stronger. Still, with Sakura not here, he can't help but feel worried... What happened last time remains as a painful reminder to him of how screwed he can be if he make a mistake.

It dampened his mood, Sakura not being here. Lee still do training and rests his body to prevent any injuries but he rather have Sakura here and train him in person. The notes are great but having the real person is much better. Lee also missed the rice balls she would bring with her...

Gai-sensei and his teammates noticed his lack of youth. At first they didn't say anything but eventually they did. It was after a simple D mission. They just filed in the report when Gai-sensei decided to ask him. "Say, Lee... Lately you're not brimming with the power of youth. Did something happened?" He looked at him in great concern. Lee stays silent, though it's more because he don't know what to say. But this is Gai-sensei.

"Well... You see. I met a girl sometime ago... She and I agree to train together." Lee figured that Sakura won't like it if he told them about _magoi_ manipulation but he already promised so... "She left a while ago for a mission and has yet to return. I just can't help but feel a little down..." Gai-sensei have a blank look on his face for a second before a large grin broke out.

"Ah... I see what's going on" He nodded to himself, looking immensely proud. "You're in love! Ah, youth!"

Lee blushed scarlet at that. "M-M-Me? I-In love-!" Actually... That make sense. Why he is more than excited when meeting Sakura, why his heart would be filled with joy at the mere thought of her... And feeling like this when she's not around. "...I guess I am..." Both Tenten and Neji blinked at that.

"No wonder you're brimming with youth lately! Ah! Adolescence! Romance is part of youth!" Gai-sensei stroked his chin, closing his eyes in reminiscing. "So who is this lucky lady?" He looked at him with great curiosity.

"Yes! Her name is Haruno Sakura-san. She's Hatake Kakashi's student"

Gai-sensei froze.

* * *

><p>His daily lives return to normal ever since they got back from Land of Wave. It's as if they never fought with Momochi Zabuza and Haku. Sasuke can't help but feel frustrated when they give them D rank missions. They are all so mundane and simple... He won't get stronger by doing D rank missions continuously. To release his pent up energy, Sasuke train harder than before. Still, it feels like he's not improving...<p>

That's when he decide to ask Sakura.

Every weekday Team 7 meet up at the bridge. Usually Sasuke comes first, followed by Naruto, Sakura and finally Kakashi. On this particular day, Sakura arrive at the bridge before Naruto. "Good morning, Sasuke-san!" She greeted him in chipper voice. She looks like she's in a good mood. Naruto is not here to interrupt and Sasuke take this chance to ask.

"During Kakashi's test back then..."

"Hm?" She turned around to face him.

"How did you get the bell?" He eyed her closely. Sakura blinked at him, not answering immediately. She stared back at him, as if analysing him. Her lips parted but no sound came out. Sasuke narrows his eyes in impatience.

Sakura suddenly smiled "I threatened myself in order to get Kakashi-sensei's guard down. I pretended to pass out afterwards and when he tried to help me, I stole the bell." She told him easily, as if she's talking about groceries. Remembering how serious Kakashi's face is back then, Sasuke do not doubt that Sakura pulled a dangerous stunt on him. A stunt that make Kakashi completely drop his guard down.

"What exactly did you do?" He fully turn around to face her. Sakura just smiled, tilting her head to the side. She won't tell him anything, Sasuke realised. She have this look in her eyes. Sasuke have seen this look in Land of Waves. He noticed she was acting peculiar during the fight. Smiling and nodding to empty space. When Tazuna asked her what's wrong, Sakura just looked at them with the look she have right now. It unnerve him.

Now Sasuke glared at her. What is this thing that she hide from them? He certainly didn't miss the looks Kakashi give her every once in a while. The _Jounin _must be feeling the same as him now. Curious _and_ suspicious. He don't like this. He don't like it at all. Every one have a secret. Kakashi and his Sharigan. Sakura and whatever her secret is. He won't be surprised now if Naruto hide something from them. That is if the idiot can keep his mouth shut long enough.

"I pushed myself to the brink of death," Sakura suddenly said. "You don't need to know about all the horrific details." Sasuke scowled. She still don't tell him the details. He is not satisfied. He can tell that it have something to do with whatever her strength is. The strength that even Zabuza notice. She is not an ordinary rookie.

Sasuke take a step forward toward Sakura when a very annoying voice called out for her. "Good morning, Sakura-chan~" Sakura turn her back on him to look at Naruto. The blond have a stupid look on his face, as usual. He is already so energetic so early in the morning, it annoys Sasuke.

"Good morning, Naruto." Sakura smiled pleasantly at him. Naruto scratched the back on his head, grinning happily at Sakura. As they start to talk about ramen, Sasuke tune them out. Every once in a while they would break out laughing and then Naruto whined about Kakashi being late. Sakura would scold him when he start using bad words or saying something stupid. He glances at her. Her back is facing him so Sasuke looked at her hair instead. It's so long and pink.

Sasuke looked away when Sakura looked at his direction.

2 hours later, Kakashi finally showed up. He uses lame excuses and Naruto yelled at him. They go to the Academy to get their mission. The missions today are all D rank. Again. Naruto whined about it but one hit on the head from Sakura is enough to make him quiet. Sakura didn't seem to mind having this kind of mission. Sasuke caught her humming when they are out in the fields harvesting potatoes. He doesn't want to hear her humming, he wants to see what she's capable of. D rank missions are useless.

Sasuke noticed Kakashi giving Sakura looks again. He is hiding his gaze behind that orange book but Sasuke already saw. Kakashi should know more than him... After all, he fought against Sakura once. Maybe he should ask him later... Hopefully the _Jounin _will give him a better answer.

After the potato harvest, they went separate ways. Naruto undoubtedly going to Ichiraku, Kakashi disappears and Sakura is making her way to the library. Sasuke keep a distance so she won't notice that he is following her. He also make sure that passerby won't realise that he is tailing her.

Sakura stopped at a weapon shop. Since Sasuke can't follow her into the shop (she would realise what he's been doing), he opted to wait outside. A few minutes later, Sakura stepped out from the shop, holding a package in her hand. She looks so happy... He wonders what did she bought. Sakura resume her journey. Thankfully she did not stop to other shops until she arrive at the library.

Since the library is a vast and quiet place, Sasuke can follow her inside. Aside from the librarian and a couple of civilians, there are no other people inside the library. Sakura make her way to the Medical section. Sasuke hid behind a bookshelves, waiting for her. Sakura take out a particularly thick textbook and studies the title before taking it to the librarian's desk.

Shortly after Sakura left the building, Sasuke followed suit. She didn't stop anywhere else and went straight home. After she closes the door, he circled around the house until he found a spot where he can spy on Sakura's room. Hiding in the shadows, he wait for Sakura to enter her room. From what he can see from his spot, there's nothing out of the ordinary in her room.

Sasuke patiently waits for half an hour until Sakura finally entered her room. He watches as she place her staff and mysterious package on the table and sit on the bed. She proceed to read the thick book. Judging from how thick it is, it would take days to finish reading the entire thing. Sasuke about to move from his spot when he saw Sakura getting up again. She make her way to her wardrobe, taking out a few articles of clothing.

His face flushed scarlet when Sakura start taking off her cloth. Sasuke look away as soon as he catch a glimpse of her bare shoulders. Yes, this is the time for him to leave. He jumped from one roof to another, leaving the area.

What he didn't realise though, Kakashi have arrived at the Haruno residence as soon he left.

* * *

><p>The C rank mission turned out to be an A rank. What should have been a simple escort mission grow to protecting a country from rogue ninjas. Of course, Kakashi won't tell his students due to the sensitivity and Naruto's ego will inflate hearing that. Their mission is completed and no one got killed. That's what matters the most. Kakashi didn't leave out anything when he make his report to the Third Hokage. And he mean <em>everything. <em>

The Third Hokage is intrigued with what Kakashi have told him regarding one Haruno Sakura. Kakashi can't tell what the veteran is thinking but he can tell that he's curious. A file about a certain pink haired kunoichi laid on the table. Kakashi have read it over and over he remember it by heart now. It still doesn't explain her weird techniques. Weird and extremely dangerous techniques. What Sakura is capable of can be classified as _kinjutsu. _

And the fact she hid it right under their nose for 13 years makes it clear that she is a threat.

Question is... A threat to whom?

That is why Kakashi is here now at the Haruno residence. The Third Hokage have ordered him to bring Haruno Sakura to his residence so they can _ask_ her. But Kakashi know better. It would be an interrogation... That is if his student coorperate without any resistance.

"Oh my! Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura's mother, Haruno Mebuki looked very surprised seeing him. "Are you looking for Sakura? She just got home."

"Good afternoon, ma'am" Kakashi smiled at her. "Can you call Sakura? I'd like to discuss about training..." More like her techniques.

Mebuki smiled and turn around. "Sakura! Your teacher is here!" They both hear a "I'm coming down!" from the upper floor and soon enough Sakura appeared. She have a puzzled look on her face when she saw him.

"Yo" Kakashi smiled at her.

"Please come in, sensei! I'll make some tea for you while you talk-" Mebuki offered but Kakashi cut her off.

"No, it's okay Haruno-san. I'd like to take Sakura to the training ground because I'd like to show her the jutsu as well." Behind her mother, Sakura stiffen. She knows something is up.

"Ah! Is that so? All right then. Don't take too long, okay? Don't injure yourself. Okay, Sakura?" Sakura simply smile and nodded at her mother. Inwardly, Kakashi can't promise that. It is up to her daughter if she's going to act up. Sakura waves to her mother as they walk down the street. His student seems to be at ease but he noticed that she is gripping her staff. Kakashi hoped she won't do the same stunt for the second time again in order to bail out.

"We're not going to the training ground, are we?" Sakura asked as the Hokage compound come to view. Kakashi don't answer, since it's obvious. The Third is waiting for them in his studies, surrounded by shelves full of forbidden scrolls. He put down his pipe when they entered. Sakura's face turn serious.

"I'm sorry for bringing you here in short notice" The Third began "But I'm afraid we have a lot to discuss" He eyes the kunoichi. "Do you know why Kakashi brought you here to my residence?"

To her credit, Sakura stays calm. "I have a guess..."

"Good. Now we can cut to the chase." The Third's gaze grow intense. "Kakashi told me about your strange techniques. From what he described, your skill can be classified as Forbidden Techniques. Anything you want to tell us?" At this part, Kakashi prepared himself. If Sakura make one wrong move... He'll take responsibility to bring her down. If things become worse, he sincerely hope Ibiki won't be the one to interrogate him.

Sakura opened her mouth and the first thing that come out caught them off guard. "Can I have tea?" She looked delighted at their expressions. "Oh, just relax. I'm not going to deny anything this time. Actually, I'm relieved that you reach out first. It makes things easier. May I?" Sakura motioned to the empty cups on the table. The Third reluctantly nodded. "You sit down to, Kakashi-sensei. You'll want to sit down after this" She said to him as she pour tea for them. Kakashi looked at the Hokage and he nodded.

The three of them sit down on the floor, with a cushion as their seat. Sakura put down her staff on the floor as she take a sip. The two men waited for them to start. She let out a sigh after finished with her tea. Setting down the cup, her green eyes stared at the Third's black ones.

"My skill do not exclusively belong to me" She starts "And it's not _kekkei genkai _either. So there's no point for you to pressure me to procreate. My progenies may or may not have the same skills as I do. And they certainly won't quite reach my levels." So it's not _kekkei genkai_... So the Harunos don't have any secret techniques after all. "My power is to manipulate my own life force to do various things. You've seen two instances, Kakashi-sensei." The channeling and the barrier. "But my power doesn't stop there..." She twirled her finger in the air.

White particles suddenly appeared out of nowhere, circling around them. It looked like white birds. Kakashi didn't feel any malice intention coming from them, neither is Sakura. "These are called _rukh." _Sakura smiled at them. "They are ever present in this world. They reside in water, plants, earth, mountains... They are the reason of why natural phenomenas that happen in this world. By using my life force or _magoi_ as I call it, I am able to give the _rukh _instructions to do various things. Such as..." She lifted her staff and wave it in the air. Water came out of nowhere and freeze in the spot before dissolving to light snow. It reminded Kakashi of the snow falling in Land of Waves. "It's a bit like shinobi's jutsus but I use my own life force instead."

Kakashi didn't sense any chakra involved so what Sakura did definitely not a ninjutsu. If it were, she must be related to Haku, since he is an Ice jutsu user. "You said you can make the... _rukh_ do many thing?" The Third asked. Sakura answers by creating fireballs, sparks of lightning, light gust of wind inside the room and lastly... Sprouting plants through the gaps of the wooden floors. Only the First Hokage can do something like that. They don't have any choices but to take her word. This is not ninjutsu. Still... It makes Sakura an even more frightening opponent...

"This power is called magic, as ridiculous as it sounds." Sakura shrugged. "As for why I hide this... First, you guys are going bonkers if I show you all these in early age. I don't want to be under supervision 24/7 thank you very much. You guys might want to experiment on me as well. Point is, I don't want to attract attention. Second... I'm no ordinary magician as well. As far as I know, there are little to no magicians exist in this era. Maybe there are a couple in the past but they probably mistake magic as ninjutsu. Anyways, among the magicians there are the special ones called Magi. Magis are magicians loved by the _rukh_ and they are able to use the _magoi_ from their surroundings. To put it simply, we have everlasting supply of life force."

"Magis only born in certain ages. Usually when the world is in imbalance and they must set a new course. There will be 3 of us in this world. I don't know who are the other two and where they are at the moment. It's possible that I'm the first to be born in this world and the other two are yet to be born. Our job is to select special people who have certain strength and who people flock because of their personality. We call them 'King Vessels'. After we deemed them prepared, the King Vessels will lead the world and history will be made. Anything you want to ask so far?"

This is getting bizarre. Kakashi can still somewhat take the magic part but Magi... This is too much for him. The Third sucked on his pipe thoughtfully, staring at Sakura. "Are you saying that something will happen in this era?"

Sakura make an unreadable expression. "Unfortunately, yes. They are many triggers in the Shinobi World. 3 shinobi wars have passed... The existence of Tailed Beasts... The still ongoing competition between the hidden villages... One of this things can cause drastic changes. I'm sure you adults know that when the Kyuubi broke loose years ago." She looked at them sharply. Could it be Sakura even know about Naruto? "Magis are also responsible to watch over abnormalities and minimise the damage that it will cause to the world... I suppose that is why I'm born in a hidden village. Surely Konoha hide triggers as well."

Kakashi's eye sharpened at that. She can be insinuating many things... Including the bloody secrets Konoha have hidden... But Kakashi won't know all of it... He turn to look at the Third. His gaze steeled. Kakashi wonders how much Sakura knew about the village's secrets... She already prove herself to be smarter that she looks... And very very strong...

Sakura let out a sigh. "Seeing is believing they say. You won't truly understand what Magi is unless I show you... She grab the last empty cup and pour water (produced by magic) into it. She bit her finger until it bled. "This is what exactly Magi and King Vessels are" A drop of blood fell into the water and suddenly light shot out from the little cup. Both Kakashi and the Third shield their eyes. He lifted his head protector to reveal his Sharigan. Images start to form in midair. It is akin to genjutsu...

"Behold... My memory..."

* * *

><p>"A-CHOOO!"<p>

"Did you catch a cold, Naruto?"

"Nah, I'm good! One more please!" Naruto exclaimed as he finished his third bowl of ramen. Having ramen as dinner is always the best... And having dinner at Ichiraku is awesome!

"Coming right up!" Teuchi turn around to the stove to cook up more ramen. Naruto hummed in content as he waits. "Welcome!" Ayame greeted a customer who just arrived. Naruto turn around and immediately scowl. Sasuke just entered the store. That's odd, he never come here before... Naruto narrowed his eyes when Sasuke take a seat next to him. Now that's even odder.

"One bowl of ramen please" Sasuke said in monotone voice. Naruto looked at him in suspicion. What is he doing here?

"Here you go!" Teuchi serve them two bowl of ramens. The two of them eat their fill in silence. Naruto giving suspicious glances while Sasuke looked uncomfortable. When Naruto about to finish his 4th bowl of ramen, Sasuke spoke.

"What... do you know about Sakura?"

"Mmh?" Naruto slurped his ramen. "What about Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. "Do you know what Sakura's good at?" He asked while picking at his ramen.

The blond frowns. That's a _really _odd question "Well... Sakura-chan is really smart. And very strong! Her punches hurts like hell! Believe it!" He rubbed his head, where Sakura would hit with her bare fist or staff "She's really good with genjutsu too. Why do you ask?"

Sasuke ignored the last bit "Anything else? Have you notice something peculiar about her?"

Naruto frowns some more. These inquiries about Sakura make him uncomfortable. Sakura have always been peculiar, even to him. She is the first person to befriend him and sometimes, Naruto would caught her with weird expressions on her face... And she have this air around her like she knows something... It doesn't mean that Sakura is a bad person, no. She is one of the best people Naruto know. Sure, Sakura have secrets... Like her plant growing thing. But Naruto have his own secret too... So...

"Nope, Sakura-chan is Sakura-chan. You're the one acting weird right now" Blue eyes narrowed "Why are you keep asking about Sakura-chan?" Sasuke looked away but Naruto did sees him blush. "Why are you blushing?"

"None of your business"

"Why the sudden interest in Sakura-chan?" Naruto moves his face closer to Sasuke.

"Don't get so close to me, idiot"

"What the hell?!"

"Hey! Don't cause a ruckus here! You'll disturb the other customers!"

* * *

><p>Kakashi slumped to his seat, cold sweat trickling down from his eyebrow. The Third have a shocked, foreboding look on his face. Kakashi must be having similar expression. The illusion dissipate and the lighting in the room returned to normal. Sakura simply look at them with a sorrowful gaze. He looked at those eyes. Eyes filled with burden, sadness, foreboding, and... knowing. Those eyes don't lie... What they just saw is real. It is not lie.<p>

Haruno Sakura is a Magi

After what he just saw, Kakashi must admit that... That his student is no ordinary human... She is in a different level than them... Even more than Naruto... The Third put down his pipe. He looked at Sakura straight in the eye. Both teacher and student waited for his response.

"I believe you" The Third exclaim. Sakura visibly relieved. "There's something that still bothers me though..." She stiffens. "If that was your past memories... Does that means you are capable of reincarnation as well?" That's right. If Sakura have lived before, that means Magis are capable of resurrection as well?

"No, we are not" Sakura shook her head. "When a Magi dies, our soul do not go to the Pure Land. We went to a special place and wait for our turn to be reborn again. Sometimes a Magi will be born with the memory of their past lives. Sometimes they will born with a totally new life. Who and how created a system like that, I cannot tell you."

The Third nodded in understanding. "Now that we know that you are not an enemy... What are you going to do now?" That's right. Sakura have hinted that she intend to tell them about her true identity before.

"I would like you to fully corporate with me when the time comes" Sakura said seriously. "I won't interfere with village's management and the Daimyo's governance unless it pose a threat that could disturb the balance. I am not going to select King Vessels like how I used to... That means I won't raise Dungeons, have those who I select in this world conquer it, nor I will create and distribute magic items for Konoha shinobis to use. I might lend you a tool or two but I will have them returned to me or otherwise I will destroy them. In this world of chakra, magic should not have existed." Clearly... From what Sakura have shown them, the presence of magic will make the world even more chaotic and the past wars even more bloody. No wonder Sakura hide her powers.

"I would also like to ask a special permission to leave the village without a moment notice as soon I sense magic is being done. This includes when a Magi is born, a Magi using large scale magic, or when a Magi summons a Dungeon. We must limit the magic in this world. Chakra is more than enough for the residents of this world."

"I understand." The Third Hokage nodded. "Anything else?"

Sakura hesitates for a moment before answering "Yes, I want you to give me access to contact you in times of emergency. I know that it will be suspicious... A Kage and a Gennin but as a Magi, I will need your help. Both of you." She pleaded. She gripped her staff as if its her lifeline... Voice quivering... She looks... 13... At that moment something tugged Kakashi's heart.

"I couldn't possibly deny help when a shinobi of Konoha in desperate need of help" The Third give her a good-natured smile "I'll do what I can do to help you."

"Hokage-sama..." The _rukh _birds circled them, as if responding to the Third's words. Sakura smiled and bow down, forehead pressed to the floor. "Thank you..."

...

It is already nightfall when they leave the Hokage compound. Kakashi walked Sakura home, he still have to apologise to Mebuki for getting her daughter occupied this late. Next to him, Sakura looks visibly relaxed than usual. She hummed happily all the way. Clearly telling them the truth relieved her a great deal. The story is in such a crazy scale that Kakashi still find it hard to believe but... She told them the truth, Kakashi must respect that.

"Ne, Kakashi" Ah, no sensei now? Well, granted that she's older than him and have more experience... But she's still his student. He'll scold her later though.

"Hmm?"

"One day, there will come the time where I have to choose between my obligations as a shinobi to Konohagakure and my mission as my Magi. I might make mistakes by then... Unforgivable mistakes... When the time comes, please don't judge to which choice I choose..." She looked eerily mature for a 13 year old but Kakashi knew better.

He patted her on the head. "Whatever happens, no one will doubt that devotion of yours..."

Sakura smiled at him "Thank you Hatake Kakashi..."

They resume their walk in a pleasant atmosphere. What a hectic day... Kakashi can't help but think of that. "Can I ask you one thing?"

"Mmm?" Sakura glances at him.

"Do you have a King candidate?" Kakashi is a bit curious with that. The King Vessels in Sakura's memories are interesting individuals. It makes him wonder if she already have someone in mind.

"Yes, you know that person very well." His student have a mischief twinkle in her eyes. "It's Naruto."

Kakashi couldn't hold back his chuckle and Sakura joined in.

...

In his apartment, Naruto who about to go to bed, sneezed.

* * *

><p><strong>Now Kakashi <em>and <em>the Third Hokage knows. Sakura will need all the help she can get from reasonable adults who knows and understands the situation.**

**Time to answer questions from a reader (I hope this won't spoil you much)**

**Q1: Will there be Dungeons?**

**A1: Unfortunately, no. The world of shinobi already have chakra and they have utilise it as weapon. Magic will be treated as such and the chaos will be doubled. Just imagine Madara Uchiha and the Medium happening in the same time at the same place. YIKES**

**Q2: Will there be other Magis from the manga?**

**A2: There will be mentions of them in this fanfic**

**Q3: Will ninjas acquire Metal Vessels?**

**A3: No but there will be mentions of them**

**Q4: Will there be other Magis featured?**

**A4: Yes **

**Thank you for reading~**

**Please kindly leave a review**

**NO FLAME**


	7. Chapter 6

Of Chakra and Magoi

Naruto X Magi The Labyrinth of Magic

Strong!Sakura

* * *

><p>Summary: What if Haruno Sakura is a Magi and have been reborn three times? On her 4th rebirth, Sakura is born into the world of Shinobi, where instead of Magoi, chakra ruled. Armed with magic and knowledge from her previous 3 lives, Haruno Sakura take on the world as a kunoichi from Konoha. Can she survive with chakra alone? Or will she depend on magic?<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own both of the series but the OCs are all mine

Warning: Typos, grammar errors

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>_

* * *

><p>Something is going to happen today.<p>

The _rukh _are excited this morning. They must be resonating with something. With what, she doesn't know. Sakura do know that she better prepare herself. Something is moving. She'll trust the Flow will reveal everything in time. She's been in a good mood lately, ever since she told Kakashi and Sandaime about the whole Magi business. The two take it better than she thought. Granted, the Sandaime is very old but Kakashi... Anyways, she felt immense relieved. Now she doesn't have to suffer getting suspicious glances from him. That leaves Sasuke.

Sakura certainly didn't miss him stealing glances at her. She certainly didn't miss him tailing after her the other day. When he followed her all the way home, she deliberately pretend to strip to get him away. Thankfully he did. Then Kakashi showed up. At least _that _end up well. As she prepares to start the day, Sakura glances at the box she got from the weapon shop. The other day she bought two piece of oval jewel, similar with the one on her staff. Now that she have saved money, she can buy the things she need little by little. First, she need the necessary parts to create Eye of the Rukh. Now that she got them, she can work on it later.

Lee has become more energetic ever since she returned from the Land of Waves. Sakura certainly didn't miss the pink _rukh_ coming from him. Lee's a great guy, he really is but Sakura have no intention to date him... Poor guy got friend-zoned. His performance improved greatly though. At this rate, he'll be able to master _magoi_ manipulation in a few months instead of a year (that is the shortest time possible to master _magoi_ manipulation... Before Lee). She can't wait to see how he'll do in a real battle.

Her physical strength also improved, thanks to Lee's regime. She can feel her muscles now. Kakashi should teach her taijutsu next time... After the morning training finished, Sakura make her way to Team 7's meeting spot. Naruto and Sasuke already got there before her as usual. Those two are refusing to look at each other. Must be another fight... "Good morning Naruto, Sasuke-san" She greeted both of them.

"Sakura-chan good morning!" Naruto greeted back enthusiastically. Sasuke simply looks away, blushing a bit. Maybe she went too far with pretending to strip? It's not like he saw anything beyond her bare shoulders and back (Her hair is long enough to cover her bottom)... Who knew that the prodigal Uchiha Sasuke can be so... Innocent? Sakura couldn't contain her giggle.

An hour later (3 hours for the boys), Kakashi finally show up. Today his excuse is that he got lost. Naruto don't waste any second. "HEY HEY! Kakashi-sensei! Lately all of our Team 7's missions have been all too easy! I want a more- you know- Hot one! Where I can shine! That follows my ninja path! And my heart like-" Thankfully their teacher cut him off before he goes on. Naruto must be dying for some actions and showing up Sasuke...

Hours later, Naruto got beaten up. Sakura must support him so he can walk straight. Another fight almost broke out due to a comment from Sasuke. She and Kakashi sighed in unison. Their rivalries have become worse... Sasuke glances at her before looking away. He looked frustrated. She figures that he wants to fight with someone strong... Ninja skill wise she is still below Sasuke but with magic... It'll be more like toying him though. Kakashi dismissed them.

"Sakura-chan! Let's train together!" Naruto pumped his fist to the air in excitement.

"Oh? Sure" It's been awhile since she and Naruto train together. The blond smiled widely at that, becoming more fired up now" Sakura about to chuckle when a black _rukh_ flew past her. It got her full attention now. A black _rukh_? She looked at Naruto who know talking to Konohamaru and his friends. It's not from the Kyuubi... Whose is it? Is this why the _rukh_ are excited? Someone with black _rukh_ have come to Konohagakure... An outsider...

_'I wonder if the Kyuubi can sense it...' _Sakura have little knowledge about Tailed Beasts but since they are the closest things to Djinns in this place... Naruto blushed under her gaze but Sakura paid him no mind. She stares at his abdomen. Konohamaru looked back and forth at her and Naruto. "Boss, she's your this right?" He showed them his pinky. Naruto blushes harder.

"No, we're not dating" Sakura quickly said (Naruto's face fell instantly).

"Ah! I thought so! You have a very big, ugly forehead!"

Now, Sakura usually don't give much thought about what others said about her appearance... But this brat really need a lesson about manners. Hard to imagine the well mannered and charismatic Sandaime have a grandson like this... She smiled sweetly at the little boy, alarming Naruto. The blonde visibly swallowed.

"Konohamaru! Run!"

"Eh?"

"RUN!"

"Come here you!"

"UGYAAAAA!"

Naruto and the children run away together, despite she only after Konohamaru. Sakura channel chakra to her feet in order to speed up. A black _rukh_ flow past her and instinctively she grabbed Konohamaru's scarf and the back of Naruto's jacket. However, Konohamaru's bespectacled friend crashed with one of them. As the boys yelped, she looked at what ahead of them. Two people. Each carrying something on their back. Ninjas. They appears to be foreigners but no... The black _rukh_ is not from them. She smiled politely when she realises that they are staring at them.

"I'm sorry that our friend crash into you" She apologises for the two foreigners as she move to help Udon. Judging from the male's head protector, they are from Sunagakure. However, the male one grabbed Udon's collar. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Can you please let our friend go? We sincerely apologise for the trouble-"

"Hey you! If you don't let go of him I'll make you pay-" Sakura hit Naruto on the head with her staff before he finishes. Don't rile up the enemy!

"I hate midgets." The male one raised his fist. "Especially younger ones that are rude... Makes me want to kill them..." He smiles threateningly. Udon gasped for air in his grip. Yep, definitely bad news. "Well, after this one I'll take care of the other annoying midget!" Naruto moves to save the younger boy when a stone flew out of nowhere, hitting the Suna nin's hand. It forces him to drop the boy.

Everyone looked up to see Sasuke sitting on a tree branch, juggling stones in his hand. "What are you bastards doing in our village?" He glared at the Suna ninjas. Udon use the chance to come back to their side. He doesn't seem to be hurt... much. Which is a relief. It will be bad that a simple misunderstanding spark a larger conflict between allies. The male one gets angrier though.

"Hey, punk! Get down here!" He ordered Sasuke, in which the Uchiha choose to ignore. "I hate show-offs like you the most..." The male Suna ninja unfastened the bandage draped around the shoulder. Is he going to use whatever that is to fight? Here? Right now? At least his female companion have more sense than he is. Sakura about to interfere when a new voice joined them. And another black _rukh_ flew past her.

"Kanjuro, stop it" They all looked up again. Behind Sasuke, someone is hanging upside down on a tree branch. A boy around their age with red hair and dark circles around his eyes. Is he getting enough sleep? There's a large gourd strapped on his back. Sakura gripped her staff when she notices that this person have three kind of _magoi_... Two of them are black and one of them is white. The black ones are his own and coming from something residing in his body... A jinchuriki like Naruto? The white one... Is coming from the gourd. "You're an embarrassment to our village" He looked at 'Kankuro' coldly. Kankuro called him Gaara. So that's what his name... "Losing yourself in a fight. How pathetic... Why do you think we come to Konohagakure?"

"Listen Gaara, they started it and-" Kankuro pointed at them, trying to make an excuse.

"Shut up... I'll kill you" He said coldly and Sakura knows that he mean it. That person is dangerous. Very dangerous. A jinchuriki with black _rukh. _This Gaara will pose a bigger threat than Zabuza... He might be a 'trigger' as well. Kankuro and the female teammate apologises profusely. They are scared of him. "Sorry to you guys" Gaara said to Sasuke but it's empty courtesies. He teleported to the ground, between his teammates. "It looks like we got here too early but... We didn't come here to play around. Let's go." No! Sakura need to find out more about them.

"Wait!" She took a step forward while inwardly preparing to defend herself and others. Gaara turned around to face her. If she make Gaara snapped, so be it. "Judging from your head protectors... You guys are from Sunagakure right? Please state your purpose of coming here."

"Hah, talk about clueless." The female one commented. "You're right. We're genins from Sunagakure. We came to your village to take the Chuunin Selection Exam." Ah, that explains it. That means many shinobis from other villages will come here... Perfect for observation. With this Sakura can get a glimpse of other villages' power and status.

"Chuunin Selection Exam?" Naruto looked clueless.

"It's where genins from hidden villages like Konoha, Suna, Ame and so on assemble to take an exam to become a Chuunin." Sakura explained to the blonde. "They will take the exams together in order to improve relationships between the allies and to raise shinobi level. It is also to maintain the power balance between each villages." At her explanation, Naruto become excited at the prospect of entering the Chuunin exam.

Sasuke jumped down from the tree, landing in front of her. "Hey, you. What's your name?"

"Huh? You mean me?" The Suna kunoichi blushed.

"No, you with the gourd."

"...Gaara of the Desert." He eyes on Sasuke. "I'm also interested in you and the kunoichi. What's your name?" Sakura blinks. He is interested in her. Is it possible that he senses her power? The more reason to keep an eye on this person.

"It's Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke answered first.

"Haruno Sakura" She introduced herself, keeping her eye on the three foreigners.

"Hey! What about me, huh?!" Naruto pointed himself with his thumb, eager to be asked.

"Not interested." Gaara turned around. "Let's go."

"Sorry for bothering you. Enjoy your stay here while in Konohagakure." She said courteously before the three of them leave. As Naruto crouching down, wallowing in depression, Sakura glances at the tree. The shades make it hard to see... But she senses three people hiding there... The monsters are gathering it seems. She better start working on the Eye of the Rukhs and meet up with the Hokage.

* * *

><p>Sakura stretches out her arms. She spent all night working on the magic tools. It should be done today... Kakashi have asked them to meet up at the bridge this morning but knowing Kakashi, he will be late. She decided to catch extra hours of sleep. Naruto and Sasuke are already there when she arrived at the bridge 2 hours later. Really, at this point, they shouldn't expect Kakashi to arrive in time. An hour later Kakashi shows up. His excuse today is that he got lost in the road of life.<p>

"This is sudden but I've nominated you guys for the Chuunin selection exam," Kakashi said suddenly. Yes, everything is happening so fast right now. The Flow can be so eager at times. Naruto didn't believe him but as soon Kakashi handed them the application form, the blond jumped on him and proclaimed his love to their teacher. Ooooh the forbidden love between a teacher and his student! A male student at that- Ahem. "Though this is just a nomination, wether to take the exam or not is up to you. Those who wish to take it should sign those papers and turn them in at room 301 by 4 pm tomorrow. That is all."

4 pm tomorrow? Plenty of time to finish the magic tool and prepare the necessary equipment. Sakura has yet to master the art of storing things in a scroll but she'll make do of what she have and can do for now. Oh and giving one of the Eye to the Hokage as well. Naruto is humming happily while Sasuke have this smirk on his face. Good for them to be excited. If only they knew what sort of people waiting for them in this exam...

That afternoon, Sakura finally finishes the Eye of the Rukhs. Now to hand one of them to old man Sarutobi. Sakura make her way to the Hokage tower by jumping from roof to roof. Because of that, she doesn't need to enter the building when she saw the Hokage at the roof top, looking up to the Hokage monument. "Good afternoon, Hokage-sama" She landed a few feet behind him.

"Oh Sakura" He smiled at her. "I take it you will be taking part of the Chuunin Exam?"

"Won't miss it for the world" Sakura smiled at him. Literally for the world. "Anyways, I come here to give you this." She handed him one of the Eye of the Rukh. It is stashed inside a small box. "It is a tool called Eye of the Rukh. With this we can communicate with each other in long distance. You insert your _magoi_ to activate it. However the range depends on the quantity of m_agoi_ of the persons who are using it. Please make sure no one is with you when we're using this. You've seen how it works. Oh and you can stick it on your body too." She refers to her memory.

"Just out of curiosity, how much _magoi_ do I have?" Sandaime received the the box.

"You're one of the healthiest old men I've met in my lives. Like, seriously. You'll live longer if you retire."

Sarutobi laughed at that. "Nah, I'll retire in another 5 years. Still, I suppose I'm still quite young compared to you- I'm joking. I'm joking." He hastily apologises when Sakura glared at him. "Anyways-" He coughed. "Did you notice something unusual lately?"

"Yes, a Gennin from Suna named Gaara. I suspect he is like Naruto."

His eyes turned serious. "I see..."

"The exam is not even started yet. We'll sit back and see if they will cause trouble. I'll report to you if there's any development." Sakura bow down to him before leaving. "Oh and-" She turned around "You better teach your brat of a grandson some manners and how to treat a lady right." She turned around again in a huff. Then she heard the old man chuckles in amusement.

...

Team 7 meet up near the Academy the next day. Naruto is in high spirits, very excited for the exam. After they fixed Naruto's form (he write his name in the wrong box), they make their way to the 3rd floor. As soon as they stepped inside the Academy building, Sakura noticed the genjutsu. Is this part of the exam? She caught Sasuke's eyes. He noticed it too.

At the '3rd Floor' (2nd Floor in reality), people are crowding in front of Room '301'. Clearly they are all participants and didn't realise the genjutsu. Two older Genins are guarding the door, not letting anyone enter. They might be the one to put up the genjutsu also. Is it possible that they are the examiners as well? Sakura's eyes widened when she saw them beating up Lee and his female teammate Tenten (He told her about them before).

"Listen... This is our kindness." The one with bandages across his face said, looking down at Tenten. "The Chuunin Exam isn't easy... Even we have failed it 3 straight times. Those that take this exam and end up quitting as shinobis, those that die during the exam, we've seen it all. We are just thinning out those who will fail anyway. What's wrong with that?" They smiled threateningly.

"I agree but..." Sasuke stepped forward. "You will let me pass through... And also remove this surroundings created by genjutsu. I'm going to the third floor." A few bystanders looked confused and murmurs questions. Obviously they didn't realise. Lee finally noticed their presence.

"Ah... So you noticed..." They have a satisfied smile on their face.

"Of course I noticed from the start. Because this is the second floor." Now it's her turn to smile in satisfaction as the two boys lifted the genjutsu.

"Not bad... But all you did was see through it!" The bandaged one spin around and about to attack Sasuke. Her teammate about to deliver one of his own when a figure places themselves in the middle of them, catching their foot in the process. It's Lee. With his speed, he should have been to avoid being beaten up... Is he trying not to attract attention and play weak? Now that the cover is blown, it doesn't matter anymore. Sasuke instantly looked interested in him.

"Oi" Lee's teammate and rival, Hyuuga Neji, looked in him in disapproval. "What happened to the plan? You're the one who said we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves." Lee glances towards her. Neji and Tenten looked at her and their expressions changed instantly. Tenten is shaking her head while Neji is plainly uncomfortable. Lee healed his wounds in an instant with the Eight Gates before walking towards her.

"Hello, Sakura-san," Lee greeted to her, pink _rukh_ circling him. Is he going too...? "Lately I've been thinking... And then I realised something..." He pose a strike, giving her a thumbs up and a sparkling smile "Please go out with me! I'll protect you till I die!" Sakura blinks at how his teeth sparkles. Still, that's very sweet of him.

"...I'm sorry Lee-san... You're a really great guy... But... I only think of you as a friend..." She smiled kindly at him. The poor guy hung down his head before leaning to the wall, depressed. Naruto soon joined him when he realises that people rather pay attention to Sasuke, proven by Hyuuga Neji asking about Sasuke. All right, all right. It's time to go. Strapping her staff to her back, Sakura grab each of the boys' hand and pull them.

But Lee is not the type of person to give up though.

He challenge Sasuke for a fight. Problem is, they only have 30 minutes left to get to Room 301. Who knows that they prepare another trap? Boys will be boys it seems. Naruto attacked first, out of annoyance and jealousy that Sasuke get all of the attention. Lee simply swat him and he pass out from hitting the wall. Sasuke don't have much luck either. He may have activated his Sharigan (Sakura suspect it happened during his battle with Haku) but seeing is simply not enough. Lee's speed is too much for him and he is not fast enough to react.

Lee about to defeat him with his Taijutsu technique when he was stopped by... a tortoise.

A tortoise.

Of all things

Tortoise.

"That's enough Lee!" It speaks. Well, creatures in Dungeons speaks so she shouldn't be surprised... Sakura waited for the boys to land on the floor. Lee did but Sasuke... She is forced to slide down the floor and become his human cushion. The boy is so shaken up that he can't even recover from his fall. In the corner of her eyes, Sakura notices Naruto waking up. He looked confused. She hoped his skull don't crack or have internal bleeding in his head...

The tortoise keep scolding Lee who looked fearful. Naruto take a look at the tortoise and make his way to their spot. "That's a tortoise right?" He pointed at the animal. "Can a tortoise become a ninja instructor?" He looked very confused. Sasuke on the other hand, is angry with the fact that he lost to Lee. A puff of smoke explodes in front of Lee and a figure landed on top of the tortoise' shell.

Judging from the jumpsuit, leg warmers and bowl haircut, this man is Lee's instructor. Maito Guy. Wow, his eyebrows is even thicker than Lee's...

Both Naruto and Sasuke are weirded out. Even more so when Guy suddenly punched his student. Their eyes filled with tears as they gaze at each other... And then they hugged. This is too much for the boys to handle. Sakura just watched in mild amusement. Guy turned to them.

"Hey you guys! How's Kakashi doing?" He greeted them with a smile. Oh yeah, Lee mentioned to her about his relation with Kakashi...

"You know Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

"Know him?" He stroked his chin, smiling proudly. "People refer to us as 'Eternal Rivals'" Someone said behind them. Sakura turned around to see Guy standing right behind him. So it's not only appearance that Lee learn from his instructor... "50 wins, 49 losses. I'm stronger than Kakashi." He informs them with a sparkling smile of his own and a thumbs up. "Sorry about Lee. I swear to this face that it won't happen again."

"It's okay, sensei. I'm sure Lee-san is just so fired up. Thanks to the scuffle earlier, we are able to realise just how difficult the Chuunin Exam is." She smiled at the older man. "Compared to our Kakashi-sensei, you're very refreshing Guy-sensei." She commented. Guy suddenly looked at her in interest. He looked at Lee and then at her again. A knowing smile appear on his smile.

"You must be Sakura!" He patted her shoulder. "You're such a great girl. No wonder Lee is smitten by you!" He looked like he remembers something. "Lee! Have you confessed?!" The boys tensed at that and looked at her in alarm.

"Yes Gai-sensei!"

"And?!"

"I rejected him" Sakura answered, causing Lee to become depressed again. "Besides, if I did accept, the timing is very off. We're going to compete against each other after all. And I don't want him to hesitate when we must fight each other. That won't be fair for each side, don't you agree?" Guy blinked at her before smiling approvingly.

"Now! You guys and Lee should head over to the class room! Good luck Lee. Later!" He jumped away. Ah yes, they really should go now.

"Sasuke-kun, I'll say one thing." Lee grabbed their attention again. "The truth is, I came here to test my abilities. I lied before. Most likely the strongest Konoha _genin_ is on my team. I've entered this exam to defeat him... And you're also one of my targets..." Boys and their fightings. Sakura smiled fondly at Lee who blushed. "Be prepared during the exams!" Lee jumped to the balcony, leaving them.

The fight did shook Sasuke, snapping him out of the illusion that he is the strongest because he have the Sharigan. Now he is smiling excitedly. Naruto too. Sakura smiled at that. They'll need this spirit to survive the hardships of this exam... Oops, she must prepare herself too. Now filled with excitement, Team 7 make their way to the third floor.

* * *

><p>Thankfully there is nothing standing their way until they reach the real Room 301. Filled with anticipation, they open the door. Inside is a large class room filled with hundreds of <em>genins<em> from different villages. All of them looking at Team 7. Everyone in this room is a competitor... And if the participants are this many, they must have come up with something that cut the numbers down pretty quickly. Didn't the punks from earlier said people died in this exam? Talk about intense.

"Sasuke-kun~ You're late!" Someone jumped onto Sasuke's back. Sakura recognise her to be Yamanaka Ino, one of Sasuke's fangirl. "I haven't seen you for a while so I've been waiting in excitement" She looked at Sasuke goggly eyed and blushing slightly. He in turn just looked at her annoyed. Ino finally notice her. "Why if it isn't Sakura... Big ugly forehead as always..."

"I see you're doing well, Ino Pig" Sakura returned the insult with a polite smile. Ino simply stuck out her tongue at her. Honestly, ever since Team 7 is officialise. Sasuke's fangirls focused their antagonism on her. It's not as bad as wars but they have their moments. Ino is not the malicious type though so Sakura just took it in a stride. Unless she's start commenting on her forehead.

"You guys are taking this stupid test too?" Ino's teammate, Shikamaru Nara appears. Akimichi Chouji followed, noisily eating a bag of chips. Sakura do not know these two well but she knows that they are not bad people. "Man, this sucks..." Shikamaru tends to be the lazy side though and always complaining. They can't have that when they are in mission and war, unfortunately for him.

"Yahoo! Found you!" Another rookie team of the year approached them. Inuzuka Kiba (and his dog companion Akamaru), Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata. "Well, well. Everyone is assembled. All 9 of this year's rookies are taking the exam... I wonder how we will get... Eh Sasuke-kun? We did a lot of training. We won't lose to you."

"Shut up! Sasuke might but I won't lose to the likes of you!" Ah, Naruto is still angry with his lack of popularity it seems.

"Sorry... Naruto-kun..." Hinata speak up shyly "Kiba-kun didn't mean it that way..." She looked away nervously when Naruto look her way. Sakura can't help but smile at her. Her _rukh _are always pink and gentle around Naruto. Too bad the blonde didn't notice... But perhaps it's for the best. He might said something that embarrass her.

"Hello Team 8" Sakura waved at them. She rested her gaze on Shino. He's one of the most interesting person she've met in this world. Him and his clan. The way Aburame clan members survives with bugs in their bodies is beyond her. Shino's body is full of _magoi_, though it's because of the bugs. Sakura would love it if she can get more information about them...

"Hey you guys! You should be more quite." Someone scold them in annoyed voice. They all turn to see an older boy with white ponytail and glasses. He is also a Konoha ninja. "You guys are rookies just out of the Academy right? Screaming like school girls geez... This isn't a picnic."

"I'm sorry but you are...?" Sakura looked at him in polite puzzlement.

"I'm Kabuto. But instead of that, look behind you." The rookies looked behind to see a group of annoyed Ame ninjas. "Those guys behind you are from Amegakure. They have short tempers. Everyone is nervous about the exam. Quite down before you make a scene."

Sakura looked at Kabuto. He seems nice enough to warn them... Or is it his strategy to make them lower their guard? Either way, Sakura decide to play along. "You seems to be knowledgeable Kabuto-san. Have you taken this exam before?"

"Yep... My seventh time. This exam is held twice a year so this is my 4th year." Ah, a veteran then. "Then I shall share some info with you rookies. With these non-info cards" Oooh those seems interesting. Kabuto explains that they are special cards with information burned into them with his chakra. Sounds like a great measure to stash important information. He show them a graph of participants this year. Kabuto seems to be an expert in intelligence, having all this information.

"Do you have cards with info of individuals?" Sasuke asked. "Gaara of Sunagakure, Rock Lee from Konohagakure and... Haruno Sakura from Konohagakure." He glances at her. Sakura just stare back as Naruto and others looked at them in confusion.

Kabuto looked surprised as well but didn't say much. "Oh you know their names. Should be easy then" He take out 3 cards from the stack. "Ok, first is Rock Lee. He's a year older than you guys. Mission history: 20 completed D rank, 12 completed C rank. His instructor is Maito Guy. His _taijutsu_ have improved greatly this year. The rest is nothing impressive. Last year he gained attention as a new talented genin but he didn't take the exam. Like you guys this is his first time. His teammates are Hyuuga Neji and Tenten..."

"Next is Gaara of the Desert. Mission history: 8 C rank and 1 B rank." That's impressive for a _genin_. "Since he's a newcomer from a foreign country, I don't have much info but... It seems he returned from all of his mission without even a scratch..." Now that is impressive. Not even Kakashi came out unscathed after a C rank mission. "Last but not least, Haruno Sakura. She's a rookie just like all of you. Mission history: 9 completed D rank and 1 completed C rank. Quite talented at _genjutsu_ and using long weapons like staves. Your instructor is Hatake Kakashi. You are interested to become a medic shinobi Sakura-san?"

"Oh my. You even knew about that." Kabuto seems to be an expert in intelligence, having all this information. Sakura looked at him in interest, pointedly ignoring Sasuke who stares at her.

"Konoha, Suna, Ame, Iwa, Kumo Kusa and Oto... Many outstandings from various hidden villages are here to take the exam. Well... Otogakure is a small village just created a year ago so there isn't much info but... The rest of the hidden villages are filled with talented youngsters. Like Lee and Gaara, they are the top elite genins from the various countries. This isn't going to be easy."

Looking at the numbers, even Sakura get a little nervous. Naruto trembles. At first she thought it because of the nerves but... "MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU BASTARDS! YOU GOT THAT?!" He exclaimed confidently while pointing a finger at the crowd. Yes, Naruto is too dense to get nervous. Great, now everyone is staring at them again. Sakura pull Naruto's ear as punishment.

Some people do not take it kindly it seems. The team from Oto attacked Kabuto for his comment about their hidden village. While the older boy did a good job to dodge it, somehow they make him puked. Sakura looked at the trio. Otogakure... Oto... Sound? Could it be they are using sound based attack? Before Sakura can do anything, a poof of smoke covered the entire front of the classroom. As it dissipates, it reveals the many examiners for this exams.

"Thank you for waiting. I am Morino Ibiki, the head examiner for the Chuunin Selection Exam's first test" Behind him are two men who looked eerily similar to the guys who casted genjutsu earlier... Hm... "There will be no fighting without the permission of the examiner. Even if permission is granted, killing your opponent will not be tolerated. Those pigs who disobey me will fail immediately. Do I make myself clear?" Yes, very much.

"We will now start the first test in the Chuunin Exam. Instead of your current seat arrangements, you will pick up one of these tabs and sit in the seat assigned to you. We will then hand out the exams."

It took a moment before it fully dawned in Naruto's mind. "WHAT! A PAPER TEST?!"

...

This is seriously bad... Sasuke bit his thumb, staring at his blank test paper. They must answer all 10 questions and each of them worth 1 point. If you caught cheating, you will lost 2 points. Problem is, all the questions are very hard... And Sasuke don't understand a single of them. If he find it difficult, what about Naruto? A few rows in front of him, Naruto is trembling, trying to hold down his panic. If one member of the team lose all his points, his team will go down with him... Naruto _need _to answer at least one of them correctly. Moreover question no. 10 is very odd...

At the very least he doesn't have to worry about Sakura. That girl is smart. It won't be a stretch to say that she will get the perfect score. Now, both Sasuke and Naruto must gather as much points as they can. The examiners are watching them closely like a hawk. It's like they're assuming that they will cheat. One of them marked something in their notes. Someone must be caught cheating... Wait a second!

_Those pathetic ones that get caught cheating will be destroying themselves. As shinobis trying to achieve the level of Chuunin, be proud ninjas._

This is not just a test to measure their intelligence... This is a test to see how well they can gather information with their skills..! A shinobi must read underneath of the underneath... That means if he is to cheat, he must do it like a proud ninja and don't get caught. The whole subtraction system makes sense now. They are giving them 4 chances to get caught before failing... The smart guys will be moving soon. Sasuke scanned the room and find a guy who keep moving writing. Activating his Sharingan, he copies his moves.

30 minutes have passed and Sasuke's hand keep moving. He hit a jackpot with this person. There's no need to copy a few other people. In the mean time the examiners have fail at least 13 teams. Sasuke looked at Naruto. He stopped trembling... Have he answered some of the questions? Sakura is rechecking her answers. One member from each teams have been caught cheating.

45 minutes or so since the test started... It is time for the 10th question. "We will now start the 10th question." About time... "Now before we get to it, I'd like to go over the added rules for this question. The rules of desperation..." More rules?! "First, for this 10th question... You must decided wether to take it or not. If you choose not to, your points will be reduced to zero. You fail along with your teammates." What kind of rule is that? Of course they'll take it. "And now for the other rule... If you choose to take it and answer incorrectly, that person will lose the right to ever take the Chuunin Selection Exam again. Those who do not wish to take it, raise your hand. Once your number is confirmed, leave."

Silence reigned the room. Sasuke decided not to raise his hand, since he still have confidence that he can answer it. Naruto is too stubborn to do that and Sakura too smart. Now they must wait. One by one, people raise their hands and leave the room along with their teammates. The number of people in the room start to lessen again. Sasuke's eyes widened when Naruto raised his hand.

But then he slammed his hand to the table.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! I WILL NOT RUN! I'LL TAKE IT! EVEN IF I'M A GENIN FOREVER! I'LL WILL MYSELF TO BECOME HOKAGE ANYWAY, SO I DON'T CARE! I AM NOT AFRAID!"

What guts... Was he thinking about the team at all? That idiot...

"Good decisions. Now, to everyone still remaining..." Everyone tenses. Here comes the 10th question... "I congratulate you on passing the first test! To the 78 who remain... Congratulations!"

* * *

><p>His personality seems to change... That Ibiki... Sakura can't help but think as he explained that the choice of wether to take IS the 10th question... And that the test encourage you to cheat from the start. It is a test to see how well one use their ability to find out information. In this case, the answers for the 9 questions. Sakura can do that with the <em>rukh<em> looking at the answers and then telling her or clairvoyance magic. Poor Naruto freaking out because he didn't realise...

"But those who cheat poorly... Fail, of course." Ibiki take off his bandana, revealing burnt scars and holes from his skull being drilled. How in the world did he survive that?! Shinobis really are tough bunches. "Because in times, information is more important than life... And on missions and battlefields, people risk their lives to get their hands on it." There is truth in those words. Especially in shinobi world. But forcing them to take sadistic choices... Ibiki really wants to see how prepared are they to become Chuunins. Clearly he like brave people like Naruto.

Now that the first test is officially over, it is time for the second test. The head examiner for this one, Anko Miratashi, entered the classroom flashily. By crashing through the window. She got a bit of Naruto in her. She seems eager to cut down their number to at least half of them now... Boy, the next test will be hard...

...

...Forget the hard part, it's going to be FUN!

In front of them is the Forest of Death, a gigantic forest with gigantic trees and gigantic predators. The reason of why this particular ecosystem is much larger than normal ones is because their _magoi_. This place have higher _rukh_ concentration unlike any other places. Just like Dungeons! And it's a forest! Perfect for her Life Magic element! Sakura is excited now! Imagine the magic she can do here! And no one will realise thanks to the obstacles and the sheer size of everything!

They can see it in her eyes. Both Naruto and Sasuke and people near them looked at her weirdly when she have sparkles in her eyes. Sakura couldn't careless. She is unstoppable in this kind of place! Her love for Konoha just surged up a hundred times now. Anko looked happy that she have much spirit in her while others looked fearful. Naruto is too dense to be scared though.

"You think that scares me?! That's nothing! I'm not afraid!" He challenges Anko. She answered by cutting his cheek and lick his red blood. This one sure is bloodthirsty. The situation turns weirdly horrific when a woman (man?) sneaked up behind her to return her kunai... With her (his?) tongue. His tongue is so long like a snake... Or lizard... There's something off with his _magoi_... Sakura better keep an eye on that person.

Anko handed them agreement forms to sign. Apparently there will be deaths in this test and they must sign so Anko will not be held responsible... Or Konoha that is. The second test will be a survival challenge. They must collect two scrolls, 'Heaven' and 'Earth'. A team must have both scrolls in order to be able to enter the towed located right in the middle of the forest. Each team will be given one scroll so a battle is inevitable. If they do not collect both scrolls, lose a teammate or trying to leave the forest within the time limit, they fail. The time limit is 120 hours or 5 days. Oh and you must not open and take a look inside the scroll. So their trust will be tested as well...

Sakura rather not kill anyone though. Especially fellow Konoha shinobis. She'll try to pass this test without killing any fellow Konoha ninjas... After signing and handing in their forms, Team 7 is stationed at Gate 12. Now all they need to do is wait for Anko's signal. Sakura try her best to hide her giddy expression from the boys (and examinee stationed at their gate). They must think of her as weird now. But she can't help it! This place is filled with _rukh_! It make her want to do magic! Sakura painstakingly wait for the next 30 minutes for the signal to come...

"The second test of the Chuunin Exam now begins!"

Finally! Smiling widely, Sakura stepped into the forest. Perhaps she can sneak a bit of magic here!

* * *

><p><strong>This is my longest chapter for this fanfic so far... I hope you guys did not get dizzy reading all this!<strong>

**You all know what's going to happen in the next chapter. Or better yet, who. I'm going to have so much fun writing the next chapter~**

**Thank you for reading~**

**Please kindly leave a review**

**NO FLAME**


	8. Chapter 7

Of Chakra and Magoi

Naruto X Magi The Labyrinth of Magic

Strong!Sakura

* * *

><p>Summary: What if Haruno Sakura is a Magi and have been reborn three times? On her 4th rebirth, Sakura is born into the world of Shinobi, where instead of Magoi, chakra ruled. Armed with magic and knowledge from her previous 3 lives, Haruno Sakura take on the world as a kunoichi from Konoha. Can she survive with chakra alone? Or will she depend on magic?<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own both of the series but the OCs are all mine

Warning: Typos, grammar errors

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CHAPTER 7<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>GYAAAAAAAAAA<em>

Ah... The sound of human scream. This place is just like Dungeons after all. Sakura is getting excited but she masked it as nerves. The boys would surely be suspicious if she act excited over the fact that they'll be in the forest filled with human screams. But it brings back memories... Exploring the Dungeon with your King Vessels... Trying to reach the Treasure Room... Acquiring Metal Vessel... Good memories...

No, she must focus!

"I got to take a piss..." Naruto said out of the blue, unzipping his pants.

Sakura punched him on the head. "What are you doing in front of a lady?! Do that in the bushes!" Is this where Konohamaru get his manners? The Third better be drilling him with manners or she'll take over. At least Sasuke is too prideful to do such a thing... A few moments later Naruto returned, zipping his pants-

_DZIIIG_

"Sasuke- What are you?!" Sakura looked at him incredulously when he punched Naruto. Then she notices the lack of cut on Naruto's cheeks... And his shrunken holster in on the left side. Naruto is right handed. She grab her staff. "Who are you and what have you done to Naruto?" A poof of smoke latter, the impostor revealed himself as a shinobi from Amegakure. Sasuke stopped him before he able to do anything with his Fire Release ninjutsu. As the enemy run away, both she and Sasuke chase after him. He might held Naruto hostage.

They found Naruto tied down amongst the roots. Sakura throw a kunai at the ropes, cutting them. Naruto should be able to untie himself now. She throw a second kunai at the enemy. While he successfully dodge it, he doesn't have time to reach when Sasuke appeared and stab him on the shoulders. Sakura take the time to checked the area for any other _magoi_. Good... There's only 4 of them at the moment...

The Ame shinobi got away unfortunately. Still, if he came alone, they won't give him the scroll in case he lost. Their team decide to hide amongst the large roots while discussing their next strategy. "If we get separated next time... Even if it's one of us, don't trust them. This could happen again." Sasuke refers to the ambush from earlier. "We'll make a codeword just in case. Listen, if they got the codeword wrong, assume they are the enemy no matter what they look like." Sakura peeked past Sasuke's shoulder. A bamboo sticking out of the ground. Hm...

"Listen carefully. I'll only say it once. The Nin song, 'Nin Machine' When this is asked, answer with 'A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi, hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time, when the enemy is tired and ill prepared'" Naruto can't remember. It is obvious from his looks. Then, it what differentiates him from impostors. Sakura give Sasuke the scroll since he's the de facto leader for now.

As soon as they get back on their feet, a strong wind accompanied with sharp needles (or leaves?) attacked them. It's a ninjutsu! They really can't take a break in this place... Just like Dungeons... Something large attacked them. Sakura hid in the bushes, waiting for the dust to disappear. She notices Sasuke also in the bushes not far from her spot. "Codeword. Nin Song 'Nin Machine'" He raised his kunai threateningly when she got closer. Sighing internally, Sakura recite the verse. He seems satisfied.

Naruto appears again and when asked, recite the verse correctly... Which means he's an enemy. Each of them throw a kunai and shuriken at him. 'Naruto' dodges them easily. "Impressive that you knew..." He drop the disguise, revealing the mysterious Kusa shinobi from earlier. "How did you know that I was a fake?"

"I knew you were listening to our conversation underground. That's why I made the codeword like that. There's no way he could remember a song that long. So you had to be a fake..." That and Naruto is a pretty easy target for disguise. People tend to underestimate him with his antics. The Kusa nin smirked at them.

"You want my 'Earth' scroll right?" He shows them his scroll, tongue darting. He have been targeted them from the start, Sakura realised. He knew that they have the Heaven scroll. Sakura is grossed out when he fully swallowed the scroll. He wants them to cut him open?! "Now let's begin... The battle for each other's scroll... With our lives on the line..."

Within a blink of an eye, Sakura is attacked with something, blood spraying out, bruises formed and a kunai embedded itself of her forehead... No... That was not genjutsu... It's... his killing intent... It's so strong that it make her have a glimpse of death... Gripping her staff, Sakura shakily get on her feet. But the shaking is still there... This guy is too dangerous! They must get away from here!

"Sakura..." Sasuke looked at her desperately. He have the same thing in his mind. Sakura tried to move but couldn't. Did he use a ninjutsu? Sakura is about to use magic when the Kusa shinobi throw kunais at them. However Sasuke already grabbed her and carry her away from that place. He already recovers? They hid on a gigantic tree. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw the wound on his thigh. He stabbed himself?

"Sasu-" Sasuke pressed his hand against her mouth, looking around frantically. He's panicking... Sakura tensed in alarm when a giant snake lower itself down from the higher branches. She pull of his hand "Sasuke! Snake!" Both of them jumped before the animal attack any of them. It slithers between the branches and lunges at Sasuke. In a moment of panic, Sasuke throw a series of kunais and shurikens at the snake, killing it instantly.

They managed to land on tree branches, both looking at the snake. Sakura tensed when the corpse moves. Something inside it is moving. The body is ripped open from inside and something emerged... Coated in slime and blood... The Kusa Nin! "You guys shouldn't even relax for even a moment. Prey should always be trying their best to run away... In the presence of a predator that is." His body is even like a snake, slithering like one. He about to get to the higher place when a series of shurikens embedded in front of him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke! I forgot the codeword!"

Naruto!

He always shows up last... But that doesn't mean he's making the odds better for them. Sakura can feel it, this person is above _Jounin_ level... She wouldn't stand a chance with her current skill. Naruto too, unless he use the Kyuubi's power. Even then he is yet to able to properly wield it. Their only choice is to run away... But will the enemy let them go? She doesn't know, but she must throw every ninja skill she got.

Sakura formed a series of hand seals and concentrate. What sort of genjutsu should she brought forth? Something that scares the giant snake at least... Above her, Naruto and Sasuke are arguing. "I will give you the scroll... Please take it and leave us" What the? Sasuke?!

"Sasuke! What the hell are you talking about?! Why would you give the scroll to the enemy?!" Naruto shouted angrily at him. Sasuke ignored him and throw the scroll to the Kusa nin. Naruto jumped to catch it. When Sasuke about to yell at him, Naruto punches him. Okay, she get it. He's angry with Sasuke's attitude right now. Sakura concentrates again when Naruto charges the enemy.

The enemy summons another giant snake but this one is bigger than the last one. Before the snake can attack Naruto, Sakura succeeded to 'summon' several plant monsters, just like her when she use Life Magic to manipulate plants and microbes. They wrap themselves around the snake, making it unable to slither away. The fact that the genjutsu also have long body like snake/dragon helps too. That and they have vines to help holding down the snake. Naruto use the chance to land a punch on the snake. The force is so great that the snake is thrown down along with her genjutsu creatures.

"To be able to do genjutsu like this... Impressive..." The Kusa nin turned to her. "But can you keep that up with your amount of chakra?" He dispels the genjutsu at ease, allowing the snake to lunge at Sasuke. He won't move, his fear still paralyses him. Sakura about to use magic when Naruto stopped the snake. Actually stopping it with sheer power.

"Hey, you all right... Scaredy cat?"

This kind of power... Is the Kyuubi's chakra acting up again? The situation is getting worse! A long tongue warped itself around Naruto, lifting him from the ground. Oh no! Sakura jumped to the air, throwing kunais at the enemy. He casually dodges them. He slammed his hand to Naruto's stomach. "Naruto!" Sakura throw a kunai to stop Naruto from falling when the Kusa nin throw him. The blonde is unconscious. What did he do? "Sasuke-san! You are different than Naruto but at least he's not a coward!"

Sasuke activates his Sharingan again. As the two clashes, Sakura make her way to Naruto. She must get him down there before the battle turn worse. There might be other snakes or his comrades hiding. When she reached Naruto, Sasuke burn the enemy's face. Pulling off the kunai, Sakura wrapped her arm around Naruto's waist and jumped down with chakra to help. "Sasuke-san! Help me!" She called for him, laying down Naruto. The Uchiha jumped to their spot.

They hear the Kusa nin chuckles. "I had fun testing your powers..." He pressed his palm on his head protector, changing the Kusa symbol to Oto symbol. He's an Oto nin? Is Otogakure planning something? Sakura have no time to think about that when she feels her body unable to move. A Body Bind ninjutsu? Sasuke too couldn't move. "You really are brothers... I sense power in your eyes that can surpasses Itachi." Sasuke react strongly at that name. Who is Itachi? Is he a Sharingan user as well? "My name is Orochimaru. If you want to see me again... Then survive and pass this exam..." He pulled out their Heaven Scroll (when did he get that?) and burns it. "Of course, defeating my men the Sound Nin Trio on the way." He starts to form hand seals.

"What is Otogakure planning?!" She yelled. "What are your purposes here?!" The Kusa nin simply chuckles. His neck suddenly stretched, just like a demon. Sakura can't move to stop him since the body bind is still working. She watch in horror as he bit Sasuke's neck. What if he have poison as well? This guy is too much like a snake. As soon as he retracted back, Sasuke screamed in pain. "What did you do to Sasuke-san?!"

"Sasuke-kun will seek me... To seek power..." He answers cryptically as he sink to the ground. Sakura have no chance to chase after him when Sasuke collapse. She caught him and hold him close. A weird mark appeared on his neck, where the Kusa nin have bitten him. Three black _tomoes_ similar to Sharingan. Sakura tensed when she noticed another chakra is forcing its way to Sasuke's system. This chakra... The Kusa nin's chakra?! This feeling...

It's like the curse of Al-Thamen.

Using Gravity magic, Sakura pull Naruto towards her. Levitating the three of them, Sakura flew down to the ground, looking for a secluded spot. _'I must not waste anymore second!' _This time, she summons real monsters from the plants and microbes around her. _'They'll be keeping guard while I'm busy' _She happens upon a space between the giant tree roots, there's enough room for all three of them. Ordering her 'servants' to hide underground, Sakura uses her magic to move the roots around them, forming a cocoon. It effectively creates a room as well camouflage to hide them from enemies. Creating 3 balls of light for lighting, she gets to work.

_'First I need to create a special Healing magic circle... I need to check his systems first and then enter my Healing magic to stop the chakra from taking over... One mistake and I can damage Sasuke's internal organs. I'll purify the enemy's chakra... If not I'll force it out and seal it. Along with the magoi. To think that someone can mix chakra and magoi like this... Okay... It's okay you can do this... You've spent decades to fight the Curse magic... And this is just like that!'_

Glancing at Naruto's unconscious form, she bit her lip. His facial colour is normal and breathing also normal... She'll check him later. Now, Sasuke is her priority!

* * *

><p>It is almost morning but they have yet to find Uchiha Sasuke and his team. Orochimaru ordered them to attack them on day break and time is near. Dosu has yet to find their whereabouts. Granted, this forest is big in both size and extent. Orochimaru is convinced that they won't die so quickly. The sun is rising though. They stopped at a clearance. There's something out with the ground... Looking around, Dosu noticed that there is something odd with the roots. They are too many of them... And too close with each other.<p>

Zaku easily catch a squirrel nearby and they put an explosive tag on its back. Releasing it to the open ground, they waited for the squirrel to get closer to the odd roots. A root came out from the ground and wrap itself around the squirrel. Dosu's eyes widened at that. He never seen such jutsu. The root stretches out and drop the squirrel behind the bushes before burying itself under the ground.

"What do you think Dosu?" Zaku asked.

"We'll wait."

...

Lee is splitting up with his team, checking their surroundings. They have spent the 1st day checking their supplies. Lee jumped from one tree to another, looking around for enemies. Landing on a tree, he noticed leaves are falling. There's 20 of them... A thought come to him. _'If I can catch all of these 20 leaves... Before they hit the ground... Sakura-san will begin to like me! But if I miss even one... It will always remains as unrequited love...'_

Fired up, Lee jumped down. When he catch the 19th leaf, he crashed into a tree branch. The 20th almost touch the ground. Leaping once again, Lee about to catch it when he notices something...

_CRASH_

Holding a squirrel above his head, Lee crumpled the burning explosive tag in his other hand. "Phew, made in time..." He looked at the squirrel's pained expression. "This is an explosive note, it blows up after a while. Who would do something so horrible?"

...

Sakura slumped back against a tree root. In her hand, she's holding the jewel from her staff. Inside is Orochimaru's chakra that she successfully retract from Sasuke's body. The 'operation' is a success... Sasuke is sleeping soundly next to Naruto and she only need to wait for his fever to come down. Sakura wiped sweat from her forehead. That was difficult... The chakra is malignant. She spent all night working on getting it out from his body.

Now that Sasuke is stable, she make her way to Naruto. Lifting up his clothing, she noticed there's something odd with the seal on his stomach... Sakura is not knowledgeable enough about fuuinjutsu. Moreover this is the seal that keep the Kyuubi inside Naruto. She can't mess around with it. They must take Naruto to Kakashi or Hokage... They'll know what to do...

Yawning, Sakura put down Naruto's jacket. She's so tired... She need fresh air... The roots moves aside, just like a curtain. Looking at the sunlight outside, she noted that it's morning already... Sighing, she stepped out from the 'fort'.

"Up all night?"

OH COME ON!

Sakura looked up and scowls at the sight of Oto trio. Orochimaru's underlings. He must have ordered them to attack Sasuke... "I know that someone named Orochimaru is pulling the strings from the shadows. He attacked us before you guys get here. Now you want to fight him? What is his purpose?" Grabbing her staff, she prepared to fight. The enemies looked surprised and confused at that. Their reactions are genuine. Orochimaru must have hide even more agenda from his underlings...

The one named Zaku seems to be angered with the revelation. He about to take a step forward when Dosu stopped him. "I'm not sure what kind of jutsu you have... But we have seen it. You plant something underneath this ground, didn't you?" Ah, so the slight disturbance from earlier is their work. Sakura thought it's just an animal. The three of them jumped in the air and Sakura is ready to wake up her 'servants'

A flash of green stopped her though.

The three Oto nins are thrown back and Lee landed in front of her. "Why are you here?" Sakura found herself asking.

"I will always appear when you are in trouble"

Sakura blinked at that before smiling. "Thank you..."

"I said it before... that I will protect you until I die..." The _rukh_ flowed gently around him. He is not joking.

"All right then..." Sakura leaned to a tree root for support. "Don't get reckless okay?"

Lee nodded and slammed his fist into the ground, pulling a gigantic root to stop Dosu's attack. Lee opens his bandage. He wants to use the technique he about to use with Sasuke back then. He sent Dosu flying and then wrap the bandages around him. Sending both of them to the ground, Lee pulled away as Dosu crashed to the ground. However Zaku saves him just in time by using sound to make the ground softer. The technique burdens his body but Lee still managed to dodge Dosu's attack.

"If you're moves are at hight speed... Then ours are at the sound speed." Lee puked after that, just like Kabuto yesterday. His left ear confirms it. These guys use sound based attack. "You won't be able to move your body as you wish for a while." It's true. Even with his willpower, Lee won't recover soon enough. It's time for her step up.

"Lee-san..." Sakura take a step forward. "Rest a bit. It's my turn to protect you." She smiled at him. She points her staff at his ear, covering them in purple light. "There, the bleeding stopped. You can hear just fine now. But you must your body a bit..." Turning to the sound nins, the _rukh_ starts circling her. "I always hide this and use it little by little... But for you guys, I'll make an exception." That's how much this people make her angry.

"Bah" Zaku looked down at her. "HAAH!" He sent air blast at her. Let's see... His ability appears to be control over supersonic sound waves and air pressure... Enabling him to create air blast... The air blast cause the dust to fly around, for a moment hiding them from their view. When the air clear up, the Sound nins looked shocked at the sight of her _borg_.

"Kin! Kill her!" The Oto kunoichi, Kin, charges at her. Kunai ready at hand. Sakura just raised an eye brow at her when she slashes her _borg_ in vain. Zaku throws kunais and shurikens at her but that won't work either. Dosu watches on, analysing her every move. That one seems to be the smartest...

Sakura smiles at them. "Now... What shall I do? Shall I block the air coming from those pipes of yours?" She looked at Zaku "Or shall I destroy that gauntlet of yours?" She turns to Dosu. "And you?" She smiled at Kin "What shall I do with you? I wonder..." The _rukhs_ are getting excited now. "How shall I send Orochimaru a message? Mm?" Her plants emerges from the ground. Their vines wrapped around 3 people, lifting them to the air. They struggled against it. "Oh, Team 10. You've been watching all this time?"

"Wha-What the hell is this?" "Do something about this Forehead Girl!" "Uwah! Don't eat me!"

"Sorry, sorry" Sakura ordered her plants to lower them down and release them. "They think you're my enemy also" She patted a 'vine'. "Sorry to get you guys involved. You can leave."

"Yeah, you can leave if you want fatty" Zaku randomly add. Chouji twitched at that. Oh yeah, Sakura heard he disliked being called 'Fatty'

"What did he say? I couldn't hear him"

"If you want to, you can run away... You fatass!"

"I'M NOT A FATASS! I'M JUST CHUBBY DAMNIT!" Chouji roared. "Hurray for chubby!" He's so easily pumped up "All right! This is a war between Konoha and Oto!" Sakura tenses at that. Chouji could be saying the truth... Orochimaru who controls Oto might wanting to wage war against Konoha... And to get Sasuke at the same time... Having no choice now that their teammates wanting to fight, both Shikamaru and Ino decided to stay and fight.

"Sakura!" Ino called out for her. "Take care of those two"

"Yeah..."

Sakura watches on. First Choji increase the size of his body, resembling a ball and charges at Zaku. Zaku's air blast proves to be not working against him. When Dosu about to help, Shikamaru caught his shadow and forcing him to copy his moves. Ino takes over Kin's body while Kin's soul is transferred to her own body. So this is the infamous Ino-Shika-Cho formation...

"It's over now!" Ino yelled in Kin's body, pulling out a kunai. "If you guys move an inch I'll kill this girl! If you don't want to end here, then leave this scroll and get out of here!" Despite the threat, Dosu and Zaku smirked. These guys! Sakura moves in front of 'Kin', activating her _borg_ just in time as Zaku use another air blast on her. "These guys... hurting their own comrade..." 'Kin' watches in disbelief.

"Our goals are not the stupid scrolls nor to safely complete this exam..." Dosu answered "It's Sasuke-kun"

Sakura narrows her eyes at him. "Ino, return to your body." 'Kin' stared at her but proceed to undo the jutsu. Just in time when Shikamaru's jutsu reached its time limit. "I'll finish this soon" Zaku glares at her and attacked her with another air blast, though this one have bigger output. Together with Kin, Sakura moves out of the way, while putting on a lightning wall to protect themselves from the blast. "...It's one thing to wanting to kill your enemies..." Sakura throw Kin to Dosu with gravity magic. "But it's a whole other thing when you sacrifice your friend."

The ground shakes as Sakura's monsters came out from underground. Their vines wrapped around the Oto nins. They stuffed nectars into Zaku's pipes, in which they harden almost instantly. If he still want to use his jutsu, the chakra from his inside must blast through the solid nectar but that means he must blast off his own arms as well. "If you insisting to do that blasting habit of yours, your chakra will try to find another escape... By blowing your own arms..." A creature take a bite on Dosu's arm. Even if he tries to use his supersonic attack, her creatures don't have any brain to get befuddled with.

"Now I can easily kill you but..." Sakura walked towards them. "There's no point of killing the underlings. Still, you can make yourself useful by answering my question" The creatures holding Dosu lowers down so she can check if he have the scroll. And he did. Earth scroll. Too bad their Heaven one got destroyed. "Who is Orochimaru? Why targeting Sasuke-san?"

Dosu seems to realise that they are completely lost and decide to cooperate. "I don't know... We were merely ordered to kill Sasuke-kun..." His face twist to suspicious. It appears he too have something to think about.

"Is that so?" Sakura lowers them to the ground. "I'll let you go this time but if we met again I won't let you go." They looked at her in suspicions as the creatures letting them go. Dosu motions for them to leave and the three jumped away. The creatures returned to the ground. Sighing, Sakura turns around to see everyone looking at her uneasy. She simply smiles at them. "You can come out now, Lee-san's team." Everyone looked up to see Hyuuga Neji and Tenten looking down on them from a tree branch. The Hyuuga have his eyes on her.

A groan can be heard from the 'tent'. Sasuke emerges from between the roots. "What happened..?" He looked very confused at the sight of all of them. Sakura breathe out in relief. He seems to be doing fine... Naruto poked his head out, looking just as confused as Sasuke. He blanked out for a second before turning tense.

"Everyone hide! No! Get down!" He lays flat on the ground. "Where did that guy go?!" Shikamaru and Chouji sighed while Sasuke and Ino looked annoyed. Sakura can only feel relieved that he is still the same energetic Naruto.

"It's all right Naruto. Lee-san and Team 10 helped us fight against the enemies..." Sakura make her way to Lee. "Are you all right Lee-san?" She offered her hand. Lee smiled and take her hand. She pulled him up. Tenten landed next to them and start to checking up on Lee.

"What exactly happened?" Sasuke asked her.

"Orochimaru sent the _genin_ team from Oto to kill us. We managed to drive them off." When Sasuke looked around, she put her index finger on her lips, telling everyone not to say anything.

"Oh! It's Thick Eyebrow!" Naruto seems to realize Lee is here. Sakura sent him flying with a punch.

"Naruto! How dare you to be so rude to Lee-san!" She yelled at him angrily. Lee have risked his lives protecting them! Huffing, she turned to Lee "Lee-san... Thank you.."

Lee blushed at that but then he become dejected. "I... didn't do much... It looks like I need to more hard work... You're really strong Sakura-san... Driving them off while I got my butt kicked..." He is quiet for a moment. "Sakura-san..." He looked up "Konoha's lotus blooms twice... The next time we meet I will be a stronger man. I promise." The _rukh_ fly happily around him. It make Sakura smile.

"...Yeah!" She looked at everyone "All of us will get stronger."

* * *

><p>They spent the second day recovering from their injuries and checking their supplies. Today is the 3rd day, 60% of the test is over. There are 78 entrants, 26 teams and only 13 have each scroll. Orochimaru have burnt one scroll so that means the number of teams that will fail add one more. Many teams are getting desperate at this point. They have to be more active now. Not to mention getting to the tower.<p>

Naruto suggest that they open the scroll and make a fake one. He got a sucker punch from her. Anko have said that they must not open the scroll. Sakura do not doubt that they set up a trap to those who open the scroll while in the forest. They happened upon the river and Sakura use the chance to clean up. While the boys are looking for food, she take out her Eye of the Rukh.

_"Hello?"_

"Hokage-sama? Where are you at the moment? Are you alone?"

_"I'm at the tower at the moment." _Ah so he already got there. _"What happened Sakura?"_

"We were attacked by Orochimaru. He bit Sasuke and gave him a strange mark. That mark contains his chakra and _magoi_. I managed to get them out though so Sasuke is mark free. Orochimaru aimed to corrupt Sasuke's chakra with his. Presumably taking over his body and mind as well. He did said he's targeting Sasuke... Oh and, the _genin_ team from Oto were ordered to kill Sasuke. I suspect Orochimaru wants to test Sasuke's strength after the mark have a full effect."

Sandaime didn't immediately answers. Sakura waits while scrubbing dirt off her feet. When he didn't say anything, she continues. "He also did something to Naruto's seal. I'm not sure what but he seems fine... At the moment."

_"I see. I'll have someone look after Naruto. You said you... make the mark disappear?"_

"Yes, what exactly is it?"

_"It's Orochimaru's cursed seal. The user receives increased chakra levels and physical capabilities when the seal is active. There's 1:10 survival rate when someone first receives it. __Prolonged usage of the cursed seal can corrode both the body and mind of the user due to Orochimaru's chakra being present, making them more susceptible to his influence. Unless they don't the will to use it, the seal will weaken_._"_

So dangerous... "Who exactly is Orochimaru?"

_"He hold the title Sannin... He was once from Konoha and... my former student."_

_OH_

Sakura knows that this is a conversation they must have face to face so she decided to stop the call here. "All right. We'll talk more when I get back." Putting away the magic tool, she undone her braids. Bathing at the river... It reminds her of her past lives. She can hear Naruto's voice close by. The boys must have returned. She quickly dry herself and put on her clothes.

"Oh Sakura-chan there you are" Naruto dropped a stack of firewood. Sasuke have a bunch of mushrooms in his hands.

"Are you sure no one follows you?" The two of them shook their head. "All right then. Let's start cooking." As Sakura washes the mushrooms and prepares the edible plants they've encountered so far, the boys are catching fish. Soon enough the two of them are arguing. "You guys! Quiet down! We'll attract enemies!" They fell silent afterwards. Not long after, the fire is started and they wait for the fishes to cook. Naruto is drooling over the biggest fish. Sakura ties her hair to a single braid.

As they eat, Sakura notices a presence. She starts to look around. "What's wrong, Sakura?" Sasuke asked her.

"Oh um... I'm not sure but... I have this feeling that someone is watching us..."

"Is it a pervert?" Naruto's eyes bulge out. Oh yeah, she was bathing earlier. He starts looking around and throw his shuriken at random place. Didn't he learn anything in Land of Waves? She and Sasuke get on their feet when they hear rummages from the bushes. Someone emerges from the shadows, holding Naruto's shuriken.

"Kabuto-san?"

...

Kabuto explained that he got separated from his team and wishes to travel with them to the tower. That is suspicious but Sakura understand that they are safer in numbers rather than alone. He also told them that they have prepared a hypnotism jutsu inside the scroll, knocking out those who opens it until the end of the exam. Good thing Naruto didn't open it.

Oh he already have both of the scrolls.

Sasuke wishes to fight him for the scrolls but Kabuto refuses. He can just outright attacked him but he didn't. Despite the desperation, Sasuke didn't have the heart to attack Kabuto. He do not have the will to kill yet. They agree to go with Kabuto. The fire they create earlier may have attract enemies. Sakura can't help but get suspicious with this person... But Kabuto never did show any antagonism at them.

Still, she better not let her guard down.

Kabuto explains to them that there are enemies who are waiting to ambush them, thinking that others have the complete set of scrolls. Everyone is gathering near the tower, meaning all the scrolls are near that area. There are also people who collects them in exchange of being let go by strong enemies or helping fellow comrades from same village. And to pick off other teams so they have better chance in the third test. Basically, the worst part of this second test will happen near the tower. No wonder Kabuto is scared to go alone. He's all by himself.

The tower finally comes to their view when night has fallen. That means the enemies will be around here somewhere. Probably already found them and hiding. Naruto throw weapons randomly again. Though this time it's a giant centipede. Disgusting. Kabuto scold Naruto for being too excited. They continue their journey. Half way there, Sakura notices that a genjutsu have fallen upon them.

"Um..." She grab their attention. "I need to... go..." She pretend to blush in embarrassment and fidgets uncomfortably. Naruto looked at her blankly while Sasuke blushes. Kabuto nodded in understatement.

"It's all right. We'll wait here." He said to her kindly. Sakura smiled thankfully at him before going to the bushes. There, she creates a genjutsu of their fake selves and make the real ones invisible. She came out and pull the boys.

"I sense genjutsu." There's a look of comprehension on Sasuke's and Kabuto's face. "There are enemies nearby" She explains to Naruto. "I think they are genjutsu users. They are probably trying to get us walking in circles to tire us out. And then use that opportunity to get us."

"Hm..." Kabuto looked thoughtful. "Sakura-san. Don't cancel your genjutsu just yet. We'll use this opportunity to find them. And remember, keep quiet" He looked at Naruto. The three of them nodded and follows Kabuto's lead. Sakura keep up the genjutsu for hours. At Kabuto's signal, she make her fake self tire first, and the 'team' stopped. The plan worked. The enemies appear. At first they look like clones but in actuality they are just another genjutsu. Sakura make 'them' fight while the boys went to search for the real users.

The fight continues. The enemies finally came out. They are the Ame nin from the 1st day. But thanks to Sasuke's Sharingan, they find out that all of them are fake. The real ones are still hiding. "Sakura-san that's enough. You've did a great job maintaining this genjutsu for hours." Kabuto touch her shoulders. "The enemies are surely tired too."

"Yeah! You should rest Sakura-chan! I'll kick their butt!" Naruto exclaims.

"Are you sure?" The three of them nodded. "All right..." She dispels the genjutsu. She sat back while the boys takes care of the enemies. Sakura keep her eye on Kabuto. While not exactly strong in attack, he's pretty quick on his feet, saving Naruto twice. Sasuke discovers that the enemies are hiding in the earth and attack from the clones' shadows. When one of the real bodies attacked Kabuto, she senses something odd with his chakra. Now that the real bodies reveals themselves, beating them is easy.

Even luckier for them, the Ame team have a Heaven Scroll.

* * *

><p>Morning came when they finally defeated the genjutsu users from Amegakure. Today is the 4th day, they should get to the tower immediately. There might be other enemies lurking around nearby. Haruno Sakura fell to the ground, exhausted from using too much chakra. She have the least amount of chakra compared to her teammates but her chakra control is exceptional. The fact that she maintains her genjutsu for hours deserved a standing ovation. Uzumaki Naruto with his stamina... Haruno Sakura with her genjutsu skill and chakra control... And Uchiha Sasuke with his Sharingan...<p>

Didn't Orochimaru gave him a cursed seal? Why is it not there?

"Are you all right Sakura-san?" Kabuto asked her with voice laced in concern. "You really did a good job with your genjutsu." The kunoichi simply smiled back at him, sweating profusely.

"It seems I won't be able to move for awhile." She gripped her staff. "I need someone to help me walk. Or carry me." At that, Sasuke and Naruto perked up. They glare at each other. Oh? It seems both of them have a crush on this girl... "Don't fight!" She scold them both. Those two stopped. "Let's decide it this way. Whoever my staff points to, he get to carry me. How's that?" Kabuto watch in amusement as both boys answered in unison. What power she have over these two... Haruno Sakura let go of her staff and its end points to Sasuke.

Sasuke gently cradle Sakura in his arms, carrying her bridal style. The kunoichi seems surprised with his gentleness. A sulking Naruto walks in front of them. Kabuto offer himself to be on the rear. There are no trouble along the way as they hurried to the tower. Kabuto stares at the team in front of him. Naruto has yet to master his chakra. Sasuke's Sharingan is incomplete and Sakura...

She is the most mysterious of them all. While the information of her being talented in genjutsu don't lie, Kabuto sense something off from her. With her chakra control, she can become a medic if she wants to... Kakashi Hatake sure have quite the team under his care. Soon enough they reach the tower. It is time to part. Yoroi and Tsurugi are already there.

Entering the room, Lord Orochimaru is already in there waiting for them. "How was the harvest?"

"It was above expectations" Kabuto handed him Sasuke's information card. "I've written down all of his data from the second test. You want this right? So you're that interested... Orochimaru-sama?"

He studies the card. "So how was it? I want to know your opinion as our spy."

Kabuto hesitates. He must tell him... "We might have something that could thwart your plans." Orochimaru looked at him. "Uchiha Sasuke don't have your cursed mark." His lord glowers at that. "I swear. He doesn't have it."

"That's impossible. No one can cancel my seal. No one." Orochimaru-sama paused. "That girl is the only one who still conscious..." Ah, he's talking about Haruno Sakura. "What do you have on her?"

"She have a talent in genjutsu but that is all I've seen from her so far... However..."

"However?"

"I sensed something from her... I can't quite put my finger on it but... If you're thinking the same of me... She's the one who undo the cursed seal on Sasuke..."

Orochimaru-sama is silent for a moment. "We'll wait for the Oto's genins to arrive. They'll might know something about them. Good work." He vanished, leaving the room. Kabuto heals the cut across his face, looking at the empty space where Orochimaru-sama stood before.

_This is getting interesting..._

* * *

><p><strong>I can't help but find Orochimaru's curse mark similar with Ithnan's curse magic... And yes, Sakura have encountered Al-Thamen in her past lives. We'll get to that bit in the future.<strong>

**About her genjutsu and 'servants'... You know Hakuryuu's monsters and Doron's plants? Yeah, just like that.**

**Thank you for reading~**

**Please kindly leave a review. Seriously, review. **

**NO FLAME**


	9. Chapter 8

Of Chakra and Magoi

Naruto X Magi The Labyrinth of Magic

Strong!Sakura

* * *

><p>Summary: What if Haruno Sakura is a Magi and have been reborn three times? On her 4th rebirth, Sakura is born into the world of Shinobi, where instead of Magoi, chakra ruled. Armed with magic and knowledge from her previous 3 lives, Haruno Sakura take on the world as a kunoichi from Konoha. Can she survive with chakra alone? Or will she depend on magic?<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own both of the series but the OCs are all mine

Warning: Typos, grammar errors

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CHAPTER 8<strong>_

* * *

><p>The 4th and 5th day have passed. The second test of the Chuunin exam is officially over. The third test is here. Out of 26 teams, only 7 remains. All Konoha rookies from this year have passed, along with Lee's team and Kabuto's team. From other hidden villages, the Suna <em>genins<em> and Oto _genins_. The Third Hokage, head examiners, a few _Chuunin_ and _Jounin_ instructors of the passing teams stood in front of them. Sakura wonders if this is also because of _Rukh's_ guide.

She resisted the urge to narrow her eyes when she notices Orochimaru's _magoi_. The Oto jounin must be him... Even his smile looks very similar to the Orochimaru they encountered in the forest. Just how many appearance does that guy have? He is like a snake... Able to shed skin... Wonders what his true face looks like. Definitely slimy looking. Sakura have no doubt about that.

Everyone seems excited now that they are here. Ino is looking at Sasuke, Hinata is relieved seeing Naruto, Lee all fired up, both Neji and Dosu staring at Sasuke... Zaku is glaring at her. Sakura looked to the front and caught Kakashi's eye. He looked very serious. Hokage must have told him about the whole mark incident... Speaking of mark... Sakura blinks when she notices something with Anko's _magoi_. There's something off with it... Another _magoi_ inside her... It feels like... Orochimaru's!

_'Was she a former subordinate to Orochimaru...? I better asked the Hokage later...'_

"Hokage-sama will now explain the third test! Listen carefully!" Anko said loudly.

"For the coming third test... But before I explain that, there is something you need to know. It concerns the true reason for this exam... Why do we have all the Allied countries taking the exam together?" He pauses, letting them think about it for a moment. "'To promote friendship among the countries.' 'To raise the level of shinobi.' I don't want you to be confused about the true meaning. This exam is..." He stopped to exhale smoke from his pipe. "A replacement for war among the allied countries."

Is this world that bloodthirsty that it use exams like these as replacement for wars? Of course, humans always seek bloodshed but... Pitting children in battles organised by adults is... It is so ironic that the children need those power to survive long enough to become adults... What a vicious cycle... The others seems to be as uneasy as her. The Third Hokage continues.

"If you go back in time, the current allies were enemies. Who fought each other over who would rule. In order to prevent wasteful fighting, the stage that these countries chose for battle... That is the origin of this chuunin exam." Naruto doesn't seem to sit well with that fact. "It is a fact that this exam decides which shinobi have what it takes to be a chuunin. But on the other hand, this exam has another side... Where each country's shinobi's risks their own lives to protect their land's prestige. Watching this third exam will be leaders and influencing individuals from many countries who make up the clients of the shinobi. And the leaders will also be there to watch each of your battles. If the strength of a country is clear, that country will receive more clients. And conversely, if seen as weak, they will lose clients. And this will signal to potential enemy countries that 'Our country has this much power.' So it will send a political message to others."

That means Sakura must not use magic in this third exam. She is not ready to reveal her identity as a Magi. The leaders will start looking for her or other Magis. It might cause even worse imbalance in power. For petty reasons such as the pride for having a magi in their country. They might try to create artificial magicians. In which to Sakura's knowledge, no one has been able to achieve that. Not in her past lives anyway.

"Yeah, but why?! Why do we have to risk our lives in battles?!" Kiba shouted.

"The strength of the country is the strength of the village. The strength of the village is the strength of the shinobi. And a shinobi's try strength is... born only through life risking battles..." Just like in dungeons... One's disposition have nothing to do with it. All that is left is how one use their strength to achieve their goal... When they give everything they got... In a situation where they risks their lives... The Forest of Death do have the feels of a Dungeon. If a shinobi obtained the power of a Metal Vessel... Scary.

"The exam is a place to see each countries' strength and to show off your own strength. It only has meaning because lives are at risk. And that's why those that have come before you have fought in the chuunin exam for this dream that is meaningful." Shinobis are their country's tool they said.

"But then why do you say stuff about it being for "friendship"?" Lee's teammate Tenten asked.

"I said it in the beginning. I don't want you to confuse the purpose of this. By losing life and establishing balance. This is the shape of friendship in the shinobi world." A twisted one at that. And on global level. "Before we begin the third test I will tell you one more thing. This is not just a test. This is a life risking battle where your dream and your country's prestige on the line." She maybe a shinobi from Konoha... But is she a Magi for the Land of Fire..?

A jounin named Gekkou Hayate takes over the explaining part since he will be acting referee. That man is so sickly is he all right? Anyways, he told them that there will be a preliminary battles to reduce the participants for the third test. The leaders will get bored from watching too long it seems. Since they will do it right away, those who do not feel they are up to it must quit now.

Io and behold, Kabuto wants to quit. This makes it his 7th failure in partaking the Chuunin Exam. Does he even have the will to become a Chuunin? Or ranks just don't matter for him? Sakura looked at him suspiciously. Naruto is shocked. He have taken a liking at the older genin. "Kabuto-san! Why are you quitting?! Why?!"

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun... But my body is all beaten up. Actually I haven't been able to hear out of my left ear from the time when I got attacked by the Oto nins before the first test... And now we'll have to risk our lives... I just..." He looked really sincere with his words. Sakura notices that Sasuke don't really buy it either. Naruto hung down his head in sadness. He looked like he will cry when Kabuto leave the room.

Since there are no other people quitting, they move on to the preliminary rounds. A large electric scoreboard displays the names of the genins that will fight. Everyone watches in anticipation until two name come out.

_**UCHIHA SASUKE VS AKADO YOROI**_

Right of the bat...

Everyone except the two entrees and Hayate move to the upper level so they can watch. Sasuke use weapons first to test Yoroi. He dodges them pretty easily. Soon enough they got close enough for a Taijutsu fight. Sasuke managed to pin Yoroi to the floor but Yoroi doesn't panic. Suddenly Sasuke loose his strength. Yoroi grab hold of his head and Sakura notices the chakra on his hand. Could it be that he have the ability to absorb other's chakra...? Apparently it is, because Sasuke's chakra level drastically decreased. At least Yoroi doesn't have the ability to suck out _magoi_.

After one look at Lee, Sasuke seems to realise something. Yoroi charges at him but Sasuke beat him into it. The way he kicked him... It's like Lee's technique. Sasuke's Sharingan do pick up something from his fight with Lee before the first test. Sasuke copied the Leaf Shadow Dance but from there, it's all original. He shows no mercy to Yoroi. When they fell to the floor, the older genin is knocked out cold.

Hayate proclaim Sasuke as the winner.

The Uchiha is completely exhausted afterward. His chakra level is low and his body is not used with that kind of taijusu. He is still stubborn enough to refuse medical assistance. Still, they give him a check up and quick healing for his muscles. Now it's time for the next match.

**_ZAKU ABUMI VS ABURAME SHINO_**

Zaku have regained his arms back. Meaning, he can shoot air blasts again. How they get the sap out, Sakura don't know. She'll worry about that later. The Oto nin managed to get close with Shino and send him flying. Not that it will seriously harm him. Before Zaku realises it, Shino already release a horde of bugs behind Zaku. If he decide to attack Shino, the bugs will attack him. If he decide to blast off the bugs, Shino will attack him. Of course, Zaku can just blast them off at the same time but...

Zaku about to use his trademark ninjutsu when his arms suddenly explodes. One completely blown off. Shino must have plugged his arms with his bugs... Game over for Zaku. Hayate declares Shino as the winner. "What?! What?! Was that Shino guy this strong? Damn it!" Naruto looked a bit panicky now. Understandable, since he don't really know Shino...

"Heee that was interesting though. Shino-san really is a great guy!" Great as in he takes care his bugs and knows how to utilise them. Naruto, Sasuke and Lee turned at her with weird expressions on their faces. "I hope I can train with him someday..." She would love to learn more about him and the Aburame clan. The knowledge she can use for her magic...

_**TSURUGI MISUMI VS KANKURO**_

The third match is between Kabuto's teammate and the Suna nin they've encountered before. Before Kankuro can use whatever it is he strapped on his back, Tsurugi already caught him. He is able to make his body elastic... Like Orochimaru though less snake like. Yeeesh. Tsurugi broke Kankuro's neck... Or is he? Turns out Kankuro is a puppet user and have been hiding inside the bandages. This time his puppet is the one who break bones. Poor Tsurugi finds out the hard way. Hayate declare Kankuro as the victor.

"2 on 1 is cheating!" Naruto complained to Kakashi. "That's allowed Kakashi-sensei?!"

"That's Puppet no Jutsu. It's controlling a doll and using it as weapon with chakra. It's the same as a shuriken and other tool." Sakura explained it to him.

Naruto pouted at that. "Geez! There's a bunch of weirdo here!" Like you're one to talk... But Sakura doesn't have the right to say that either.

_**HARUNO SAKURA VS YAMANAKA INO**_

"Oh!" Sakura blinked at the board. You can always count on _Rukh's_ guide to take you somewhere surprising. The boys from each time have apprehensive looks on their faces. She smiled reassuringly at them. Ino looked tense as well when they get downstairs. From fighting a former friend or because of her powers, Sakura is not sure.

"Sakura... I never thought I'd be fighting you..." Ino turned away, unable to look at her. Sakura simply answers by untying the head protector around her head and put it on back properly this time. Across her forehead. Ino's eyes widened at that.

"Let's have a proper fight as fellow kunoichis... How's that sound?" Sakura said seriously. The blonde stiffens. Her eyes darted to her staff. Ah, so she is nervous. Sakura turns around and walk to the other side of the hall. She rests her staff against the wall. "Feeling more relaxed now?" Ino glared at her but her stance become less tense now. Wonder what Ino is thinking at the moment...? After a moment, Ino tied her head protector around her head. Good, she will take her seriously now.

"Begin!"

At Hayate's mark, Sakura did a Bushin no Jutsu. Channeling chakra to her feet, Sakura is able to get close to Ino before she can do anything and land a punch. Strong enough to make Ino fell to the floor. It doesn't seem to inflict much damage though since Ino went back to her feet pretty quickly. She is able to stop her punches before jumping away. Both of them throw a shuriken at the same time. Their movements pretty much mirror each other, it will a long battle.

Sakura doesn't have that much stamina from the start so it will be best to end this as soon as possible. The battle continues. 10 minutes have passed. They should finish it now. She already use ninjutsu, taijutsu and weapons. Time for genjutsu. An idea come to her. It should be interesting if it work immediately. She better do it now before she completely put of breath... Sakura wiped sweat off her chin.

Ino glared at her. "There's no way you could be even with me!" She shouted angrily.

"Of course. How could I be even with someone who only worries about growing her hair and looking pretty?"

"You better stop disrespecting me!" She pulled out her kunai and cut her own her. The hair she have spent years to grow. Sakura blinked at that. Ino has completely snapped. "I don't need this!" She throw her hair to the floor. "I'm going to end this right now! I'll make 'I give up' come out of your mouth!" She make a series of hand seals. Sakura recognised the last seal as the seal for Shintenshin no Jutsu. A jutsu that by projecting your own spiritual energy at your opponent, you can take control their body for a few minutes. Ino did this to Kin of Otogakure. A great jutsu for spying purposes but in battle...

"If you missed, your body will be no more than an inanimate doll for a few minutes." Sakura reminded her.

"So what?! We won't know until we try!" What guts. Sakura prepares to move out of the way but find her foot unable to move. Looking down, she noticed the hairs have tangled up her feet. A special rope from Ino's hair and her chakra... There's no way she can move until Ino release her. Ino use this chance to take over her body.

...

Victory is hers now. This is almost too easy. This is it. Sakura will now leave the stage. Ino can't help but smirk as she raised her hand. "I, Haruno Sakura, would like to for-"

"DON'T SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted from the upper level. Hah, he's so annoying... It's useless. Ino about to resume when her (Sakura's) body suddenly filled with a strange sensation. Like something is gripping her. Her head hurts. Badly.

"What is it? You want to forfeit?" She can hear Hayate's voice but right afterward she hear another voice... Multiple of them actually. "Aaaah!"

_Return to your original body_

_Leave the Magi be_

_You must not stay in this body_

_GO BACK!_

_Ino blinks when she found herself standing in the middle of a field... The sky is filled by swarms of white butterflies. Is this what inside Sakura's mind? Her __subconscious? _

_"I'm surprised that you reach this far, Ino. Yamanaka's bloodline sure is terrifying." Ino turned to see Sakura standing not far from her. "However, I cannot let you to stay here any longer. Now will I allow you to probe anymore than this. If you don't leave now, I might have to show you see things you won't like."_

_Ino glares at her. "I'll leave when I make your mouth saying that you're forfeiting!"_

_Sakura's lips turned to a curl. "I'm afraid I cannot let you do that either." She raised her hand and plant monsters burst forth from the ground. It is similar to the ones Sakura summoned in the forest. They restrained her hands and feet, rendering her unable to perform Release seal. Sakura stood before her and grab her chin, forcing her to look at her. "Now get the hell out."_

_"KYAAAAAAAAH!"_

...

"KYAAAAAAAAH!"

Sasuke tensed when a scream escaped Sakura's lips. Almost simultaneously, both girls fell to the floor. Both of them are panting. What happened during the body switch? Sakura got up first and then Ino. She give Sakura a strange look. Could it be that she've seen glimpses of Sakura's true self? Her secrets perhaps? Sakura start forming seals. He activated his Sharingan. Ah, she's using genjutsu right now.

Ino throw a kunai at Sakura. The kunai slipped through her and her body burst to flowers petals. The petals moved to the side and take a human form. Before it is complete, Ino jumped back and throw more kunais at the petals. Each kunai slipped through 'Sakura', more petals is formed. Eventually Ino is surrounded by Sakura's 'clones'. All of the petals takes shape of Sakura now. Thanks to his Sharingan, Sasuke can tell which one is the real Sakura. All of them moves at the same time and balled their fists to attack Ino. Sakura's fist make contact with Ino's face while narrowing dodging the blonde's fist. The clones turned to petals once again before fading into thin air. Ino is knocked out.

"Winner, Haruno Sakura!"

"Sakura-chan you did it!" Naruto whooped in joy.

"That was youthful, Sakura-san!" Lee gave her a thumbs up and a sparkling smile.

Sasuke give Sakura an acknowledging smile. She smiled at them before exhaustion take a grip at her. Before she hit the floor, Kakashi caught her. Then he grab her staff. Along with Asuma, they carry the girls to the upper level. They put them down in sitting position, leaning against the wall.

"We don't need the medical team. 30 minutes rest will be enough for you two" Asuma said, smiling. Sakura simply smiled at them, hugging her staff. He is a bit disappointed that he don't get to see her real strength but Sasuke feels satisfied at the moment. He still have the chance to fight Sakura.

"You guys grown so much in such short period of time..." Kakashi smiles at them. "From the bottom of my heart, I'm glad I entered you guys in this Chuunin Exam..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>TENTEN VS TEMARI<strong>_

Tenten's main strength is her weapons but even though she threw a rain of kunais and other projectiles to Temari, the Suna nin simply blow them away. With her large fan, she created wind strong enough to send them back to Tenten. The battle ended shortly with Temari as the winner. Lee is angered when she thrown Tenten's unconscious form to the other side of the field. Another fight would broke out if it not for Gai. Still, Gai shouldn't say anymore when he warned the Suna genins about Lee's strength. While Sakura have no doubt about Lee's strength, it is best not to taunt your enemy.

_**NARA SHIKAMARU VS TSUCHI KIN**_

Kin is a senbon user but not close to Haku's level. Her technique is that she attached bells to her senbons and throw the ones that don't have bells attached to them together. That way, the enemy will focus on dodging the ones with bells but not the second ones. She also use genjutsu, using the sound of bells to confuse the enemy. Shikamaru managed to beat her though. He shrink the length of his shadow to make it like her strings' shadows. While their movements are the same, Kin is too close to the wall and end up banging her head to the wall.

A simple and elegant strategy. Who knows Shikamaru can be that elegant?

_**UZUMAKI NARUTO VS INUZUKA KIBA**_

"YES! It's here! It's here! Finally! It's about time!" Naruto shout in joy, having been impatient for his turn since earlier. Lee hung his head down in disappointment. This should be interesting... It was then that Sakura notice that Orochimaru have left. Hm... Maybe he figured that he've seen enough? She then noticed Dosu is staring at them. Sakura don't doubt that they told Orochimaru about her. Ah well. She have to use her magic when she is up against Orochimaru. Knowing the _rukh_, she will be heading to that path.

Kiba is taking Naruto lightly, just because Naruto have bad grades and a prankster. Naruto in turn told him that using animal as tools is a handicap. At the other end of their level, Hinata looks conflicted. She is probably torn between cheering for Naruto or Kiba. The fight begins. Kiba land the first hit on Naruto, throwing him to the floor. She can hear Team 10's comments on Naruto. It is clear that almost everyone in this room is underestimating the blond... Sakura is not having any of that though.

"GO NARUTO!"

Akamaru joined them this time. Kiba throw in a smoke bomb, making them unable to see what's happening amidst the think smoke. When the smoke dissipates, she sees Naruto's fallen form and Akamaru sitting next to him. Kiba about to welcome Akamaru to his arms when the pup bit his arm. It turns out to be Naruto using Henge no jutsu. The real Akamaru is being held by a clone. Everyone looks surprised now. Next to her, Sasuke is smirking. She giggled at that.

Kiba flicked a soldier pill to Akamaru's mouth. When the latter swallows it, its fur turned red. Ah, the sudden increase of chakra turn Akamaru's fur red. Kiba take one pill and his chakra increased as well. They are going to use their signature jutsu. Akamaru changed his appearance to Kiba's and together they attacked Naruto. With their current speed, they can do a double tag and bring considerable damage to Naruto. Kiba even taunted Naruto's dream to become Hokage, saying that he'll be the one to take the title.

"GET UP NARUTO!"

_Right now everyone is watching. Everyone is acknowledging you. Don't you dare giving us an unworthy battle. Prove to us your strength! _

Naruto got up again. Kiba and Akamaru attacked again, throwing in another smoke bomb. This time, Naruto use the opportunity to disguise himself as Kiba. If it is other people it might work but both of the opponents have good noses. They can easily tell which one is Naruto from the scent. But Naruto is not someone who is out of ideas. The master prankster quickly use Henge to change his appearance to Akamaru, giving the illusion that Kiba mistake the real Akamaru for Naruto.

Falling for the trap, Kiba punched the real Akamaru. Akamaru is knocked out. Before he can recover from the shock, Naruto is already attacking him. "Think before using a jutsu or it will be used against you! And also! Don't fall for such obvious traps, idiot!" Naruto taunted Kiba but he doesn't buy it. "Then with my new special technique, I'm going to end things!"

Oh? He have another jutsu hidden? Looking at Sasuke and Kakashi, they both have no idea either. Before Naruto can finish his seals, Kiba already attacked. When Naruto is forced to dodge his shurikens, Kiba got behind him and about to lunge when...

_PUUUUUUUU_

Did he just-?!

"GYAAAAAAAAH!"

He did.

Sasuke have a cross between surprised and disgusted look on his face. Kiba is forced to step back, clutching his nose. Naruto's fart must be affecting him real bad at the moment. Poor guy. Honestly, Naruto keep surprising them. "Naruto! Now's your chance!" Naruto nodded and summon a bunch of clones. They move forward and each one of them landed a hit on Kiba. When he is up on the air, the real Naruto delivered the final hit.

"U-ZU-MA-KI- NARUTO RENDAN!"

"...He even stole the name..." Sakura smiles uneasily as Sasuke scowls. Still, the result is good. Hayate declare Naruto as the winner. On his way back up, Hinata stopped him to give him medicine. Aaaw, that's sweet. She can see how excited her pink _rukh_ are at the moment.

The medicine cream Hinata gave him can quicken the healing rate. Naruto's cuts closes in seconds while a weird steam coming out from the skin. Sakura don't doubt that Kyuubi's power play a hand in it. She would love to get her hands on the recipe though... Hinata went downstairs to give the medicine to the medics (who are taking Kiba and Akamaru away).

**_HYUUGA HINATA VS HYUUGA NEJI_**

This is an interesting matchup... The Hyuuga clan is one of Konoha's oldest and most powerful clans. They will have same jutsu and stances if not the same amount of power. Kakashi explained to them that there are two houses within the Hyuuga clan. Hinata is from the main house and Neji the branch house. So they are technically cousins. From what Sakura knows from her past lives, internal feud in the family can be very... fatal.

Neji attempted to intimidate Hinata to forfeiting but it is clear that Hinata doesn't want to. Sakura remembers that Hinata's grades aren't that impressive either but that doesn't mean one is a loser. Look at Naruto. Grades have nothing to do with real life. Whatever happened amongst the Hyuuga clan in the past, that should not let it chained them down.

"People cannot change themselves!" Sakura narrows her eyes at that statement. It is one of the excuses Al-Thamen uses to take advantage of others. Not that there are proofs of them here but... Neji must be bitter because of what happened in the past. He bullies Hinata again. The girl is about to burst to tears when Naruto snapped her out of it. Neji's words must have touched a nerve.

"STOP DECIDING THINGS ABOUT PEOPLE! IDIOT! KICK THAT BASTARD'S BUTT, HINATA! STAND UP FOR YOURSELF HINATA! THIS IS HARD TO WATCH!"

Hinata's eyes changed. Courage filled her. Sakura find it hard to contain her smile. Naruto really does wonders to other people... That's why he's a King Vessel material. Sakura finally smiles when _rukh_ swirls around Hinata. She would be a part of his household if Naruto have a Metal Vessel.

The fight started. Due to being in the same clan, their stances are the same. From how Lee and Gai described it, Hyuuga's Gentle Fist are like _magoi_ manipulation, flowing your energy into the enemy's inner organs. In this case, these two are using chakra. She wonders how far a Gentle Fist can go against _magoi_ manipulation. No wonder Hyuuga Neji is called the strongest Konoha gennin. Byakugan can also sees through one's body, enabling them to see their chakra coils. A feat that the Sharingan can't perform either. Next to her, Sasuke glares at Neji.

Hinata suddenly coughed up blood. It turns out that Neji can manipulate pressure points. Since the very beginning, none of Hinata's attack affected him. Neji told her to forfeit again. However, Hinata refuses to quit. Naruto looked at her in awe. Sakura smiled at that. This could be the start of something... That doesn't change the fact that Hinata is running out of option now. And she has taken enough damage already.

Neji delivered a blow to her heart. Anymore than this and she'll die. As an expert in Healing Magic, Sakura know that Hinata won't last long unless she get treatment. To their surprise, Hinata still have enough strength to stand... Or is it her willpower? Something Hinata said seems to anger Neji. He would have done a fatal damage on Hinata if it's not the Jounins stopping him.

Hayate declare Neji as the victor while Hinata coughed up more blood and must be taken to the medic wing. Naruto jumped down and rush to her side, worried. They've taken her away before Naruto can say anything. Riled up, Naruto run his hands on Hinata's blood on the floor and swore that he'll beat Neji. His fist dripping with Hinata's blood. _Rukh_ are circling him excitedly.

They returned to the upper level. Naruto stand on the other end, refusing to be so close to Neji. Kankuro appeared next to Naruto. Perhaps to gain information. Ah well, they won't be allowed to fight here. Lee is being bratty now. He is frustrated over the fact that he has yet to get his turn. On the other side, Chouji looks nervous. Only the strong guys left.

_**GAARA VS ROCK LEE**_

This is yet to be another exciting battle... And perhaps the most dangerous one. While Lee have his hard work and _magoi_ manipulation, Gaara have a Tailed Beast. She doesn't know what the outcome will be. Lee, on the other hand, bounce back. Well, since he's up against a Jinchuuriki with black rukh, _magoi_ manipulation might be needed after all. "Lee-san?" Lee turned to her. "You can do _it_." She hoped he get the meaning. Lee blinks at her before nodding, smiling confidently. Good, he understood.

Hayate start the fight. Lee went to his usual Taijutsu stance while Gaara opens that gourd of his. Lee test the water by sending a kick. The sand from the gourd moves on its own, making a wall between him and Gaara. Sakura narrows her eyes. Those sand are moved by _magoi_... But not Gaara's or the beast inside him... It's someone else's _magoi_... But at this point, she have no idea whom.

Lee tries to land punches and kicks but even with his speed, the sand get in the way. This time the sand try to catch Lee. He moved out of the way to the other end of the room. Gai suddenly shouts at him. Giving him permission to take of something. Grinning, Lee lifted his leg warmers and reveals weights strapped around his foot. The weights are so heavy it create cracks on the floor when it falls.

His speed improved considerably. Heck, it reminds her of Fanalis. Still, Gaara's sand is pretty good to keep up with his speed... Though only in the last microseconds... Right before his hits _almost_ touch Gaara. Then it happened. Lee's kick from above managed to graze Gaara's cheek, leaving a small cut. Next to her, Sasuke have activated his Sharingan. Suddenly Gaara's face crumbles, revealing a manic expression underneath the sand mask. The sand creeped back to his face and body, once again concealing his true expression.

"Is that all?"

Lee tensed at the question. He looked up to her. Sakura smiles and nodded at him. Lee smiles brightly, slightly blushing. Sasuke, Neji, Kakashi and Gai looked confused at their small exchange. Turning his attention back to Gaara, Lee focused his _magoi_. His fists starts to glow golden. Kakashi startled at that. He lifted his Sharingan. Both Gai and Neji looked confused.

Using his speed, Lee get close to Gaara. His sand couldn't keep up. Lee's fist make contact with Gaara's jaw and he sent him flying to the floor. "AKH!" Gaara spit out blood. Across them, Temari and their Jounin instructor are shocked. However Lee is not done. The sand are trying their best but Lee's _magoi_ laced fist goes through them easily and Gaara is once again get hit. "GUH!" He hold his abdomen. There will be bruises, no doubt about it.

"What is that...?" Neji have activated his Byakugan. "That's... his life force..." Gai looked equally shocked. He must be wondering where his student learn how to do that. She can feel Kakashi's stare at her but Sakura keep her gaze on the fight. Gaara tries his best to defend himself but Lee's attacks just keep coming. Soon enough, he is covered in bruises and scrapes. Some of his bones must have been broken as well.

"Is this.. pain...?" He looked at his blood. "This is... PAIN!" The sand gathered around him and coming towards Lee like a tidal wave. With _magoi_ manipulation, Lee is able to fight them off. He can win. Lee can win against him. But... Sakura narrow her eyes at the Suna shinobi. His chakras are getting wild. Tailed beasts grant their vessels large amount of chakra. Lee's magoi can't amount to that. He must stop using _magoi_ manipulation now or he'll run out of _magoi_.

Lee must be thinking the same as her because his fists stop glowing. Then he undo his bandages. Sakura remember this. He about to do the same with Sasuke. With Gaara's current state, he won't be able to take it. The Celestial Eight Body Gates, Kakashi called it. Apparently it's a forbidden technique. So forbidden that he lose his composure. Even more so when Gai told him that Lee can use 5 of the Eight Gates. Sasuke and Neji looked as confused as she is now.

"This technique is truly a double-edged sword... Opening all the gates is called 'The State of The Eight Celestial Gates...' And for a short period of time, you will gain strength that surpasses Hokage but in exchange you definitely die." Kakashi explained to them. No... With _magoi_ manipulate before hand, Lee's body wouldn't be able to take it. Lee opened the Third Gate, his skin turned red. Fourth gate, his nose start to bleed.

In a blink of an eye, Gaara is thrown to the air. The remaining of his sand armour are crumbling and the sand wall couldn't keep up. After a series of hit, Lee laced his fist with _magoi_ and open the Fifth Gate at the same time. Anymore than this is...! The sheer force is enough to make the floor cracks. As Lee's body colour turn to normal, the gourd on Gaara's back turned to sand, protecting him from the fall. Gaara still managed to lift his hand to send his sand to crush Lee. His sand managed to grab hold Lee's left arm and foot. However Lee managed to laced them with _magoi_ again, making the sand crumbles. That is the last straw.

Blood trickles down from his mouth, eyes and ears. He fell down. Gaara's sand about to engulf him when Gai decided to step in. Because of Gai's intervention, Hayate declare Gaara as the winner. To everyone's surprise, Lee still have the strength to stand up. He is still intending to fight. That's it. Sakura jumped down at the same time as Naruto. Medical team rushed to his side but Sakura stopped them.

"Please wait" There's no point of hiding your ability when there are emergencies. With the Life Magic, sprouts grow between the cracks and lifting Lee slightly off the floor. The sprouts start to glow and giving Lee _magoi_. Many eyes widened at that. Lee's bleeding soon stopped and his facial colours turn normal. Sakura tenderly stroke his cheek. Lifting up her head, she locked gaze with Gaara.

"H-His life force is back... How..?" The medics looked at her with wide eyes. Sakura tear her gaze away from Gaara. She simply smiles at them. Soon, Lee is stable again. The medic team took him away. Both Gai and Naruto looked immensely relieved.

"...Thank you..." Gai bow down his head at her in gratitude.

"I'm sorry."

"Excuse me?" He looked up to her.

"I'm... The one who taught Lee how to use her life force..." Gai's jaw dropped but he collected himself.

"No... I am also to blame. I am the one who taught Lee the Eight Gates... I have no right to blame you." They both fell silent after that. Kakashi called them both to return upstairs. The last fight will start soon. When they are back at the upper level, Sasuke and Neji are staring at her. She simply turns away, not in the mood for answering questions.

**_AKIMICHI CHOUJI VS KINUTA DOSU_**

The fight didn't last long. Chouji tried to crush Dosu with his Meat Tank Jutsu. He plugged his ears to avoid the sound waves but that didn't work. Water conducts sound wave pretty well. Chouji don't have a chance when his spinning stopped and he got stuck on the wall. With this, the preliminary trials for the third test has been completed.

* * *

><p>From 20 participants that passed the second test, 10 people now remains. They all lined up once again. Sakura stood between Naruto and Temari. The Third Hokage announced that the final rounds will take place one month from now. Plenty of time to rest and train. They make them pick a draw. Block A consists of Naruto VS Neji and Sasuke VS Gaara. Block B consists of Shino VS Kankuro, Shikamaru VS Temari and Sakura VS Dosu.<p>

There's a chance that everyone here become a Chuunin but there's also the possibility that no one becomes one. But she better focus on strengthening herself now. Everyone have found out about her genjutsu and _magoi_ manipulation. She'll ask Kakashi or perhaps other Jounin to train her. She must also keep her head low in the mean time. Orochimaru and his puppet village will be lurking around...

_Bring it on_

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry for my bad grammar and writing skills. English is not my first language. I do not have a beta nor I have the time to find one. I am so sorry.<strong>

**So, regarding Sakura vs Ino match... I figured that Sakura don't have Inner Sakura in this story because she already have Rukh telling her things and stuff.**

**Also, I'm putting together Sakura's and Ino's story from when they are younger. With Sakura being tougher and friends with Naruto, their stories and early dynamic will be different too. **

**Thank you for reading~**

**Please kindly leave a review. Seriously, review. **

**NO FLAME**


	10. Chapter 9

Of Chakra and Magoi

Naruto X Magi The Labyrinth of Magic

Strong!Sakura

* * *

><p>Summary: What if Haruno Sakura is a Magi and have been reborn three times? On her 4th rebirth, Sakura is born into the world of Shinobi, where instead of Magoi, chakra ruled. Armed with magic and knowledge from her previous 3 lives, Haruno Sakura take on the world as a kunoichi from Konoha. Can she survive with chakra alone? Or will she depend on magic?<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own both of the series but the OCs are all mine

Warning: Typos, grammar errors

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CHAPTER 9<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kakashi can't train them so he assigned a special Jounin named Ebisu to take care of them. Sakura have doubts about this guy, especially when Naruto called him 'Closet Pervert' However, she trust Kakashi's judgement... For now. She suspect that their teacher want to train Sasuke. Understandable, since Sasuke will be up against Gaara. Sakura wonders how Gaara is doing at the moment. The beating he got from Lee isn't exactly something you can recover easily. She wonders if all Jinchuuriki heal quickly or it is just Naruto.<p>

Ebisu seems to be a serious and studious person. He tried to explain theories to Naruto but the blonde didn't really get it. Hands on practice is the best method to teach him. So the man brought them to their training spot... A hot spring. Ebisu flusters under her judging gaze. "We will be training here at the hot springs. I will teach you how to walk atop the hot spring water."

That is interesting. Sakura recall Kakashi and Zabuza did it before. Since Naruto don't like theories, Ebisu demonstrated it to them. "First, you gather chakra on your feet. Then as you continually expend a set amount of chakra, you match it with the weight of your body." He take a step onto the water. Naruto looked at him an awe as he stood proudly on water, as if it's just a slippery floor. Naruto tried to do it but his chakra is too weak and he fell to the water. "I forgot to tell you that this bath water is 60 degrees. If you continue to fail, you'll become a boiled egg." Geez, why don't he tell them that from the beginning? Glancing at Ebisu's feet, Sakura channel chakra to her feet. Keep expelling an amount of chakra, just like _magoi_ when using Gravity magic. Just like tree climbing, she got it the first time.

"Aaah! Not fair Sakura-chan!" Naruto whines as she stood on the water. Ebisu smiled at her in acknowledgement. Naruto tried it again. This time he managed to stay afloat. He looked passed them and jaw dropped. "Aaaaah!" He pointed behind them. However Naruto lose his balance right after and fall back to the water. Both of them turned around. A man with long white hair is in the middle of peeping the women's bath. A well meaning Ebisu tried to stop him but the pervert summons a large toad. The animal simply flick its tongue on Ebisu and the guy is knocked out. And Kakashi called him a special Jounin. Naturally, Naruto got angry because their training got disrupted.

"What's with that huge frog?! Who are you?!" Naruto yelled, pointing at Jiraiya.

The pervert grins and hold a pose. "Thanks for asking! Mt. Myobokugama's Holy Master Sennin, also known as the Toad Sennin! Remember it!" The word 'sennin' caught her attention. Is is possible that this man is the same as Orochimaru...? And actually know him?

"Hey! You perverted sennin! What did you do?! He was supposed to train us!" Naruto point to the still unconscious Ebisu. "Look at what you did to him!"

"It's because he got in the way of my work." The old man rummaged inside his kimono. "I'm a writer. I'm working on a novel." He pulled out a very familiar orange book.

"AAAAAH! THAT IS!" Naruto pointed at the Icha Icha. "That's a nasty book!" Sakura tune them out as they yelled at each other. She took the time to check on Ebisu. No lasting damage but seriously? A Jounin defeated so easily? A 'poof' grabbed her attention. Sakura turn around to see Naruto use the Sexy no Jutsu on the old man. He loves it. He's not even denying being a super pervert. Well, at least he's willing to take responsibility...

...Now that just sounds so wrong...

While their attention are preoccupied with Naruto's another attempt, Sakura notice the _rukh_ around the man. They like him... And his _magoi_ is quite large too... He is not a regular man. It caught her interest that this man notices there's something wrong with Naruto's chakra. "That's..." Sakura's eyes widened when he fixed Naruto's seals. After that, Naruto has no problem walking on water. While the blonde are whooping in joy, she tugged his kimono. "Are you by any chance know about Orochimaru?" She whispered. Toad Sennin's eyes narrowed at that. "I saw him messing with Naruto's seal a while ago... Thank you for fixing it. I'll trust Naruto in your care."

"Don't you want me to oversee your training?" He looked at her a bit puzzled now.

Sakura shakes her head. "Naruto need someone who will focus on him 100%. I don't want to interfere. Besides, I still want to gamble with this guy." She pointed to Ebisu. "Also, I want to surprise everyone with my improvement." Especially Kakashi and Sasuke as well. "Oh and I will be busy with something other than training..."

* * *

><p>Sandaime have asked her to meet him at the Hokage Tower. No doubt he want to talk about Orochimaru. Kakashi is already waiting for her at the entrance. "Hello, Kakashi. Have you heard?"<p>

"About Ebisu? Yeah, I did. He'll be back on his feet tomorrow morning. I know that his first impression is not that great but trust me, Ebisu is quite good." He scratched the back of his head, offering her an apologetic smile.

"That's all right. At least Naruto got someone more suited to teach him."

"I've heard. It's Jiraiya-sama the Toad Sennin isn't it?" Ah, so the pervert old man is really more than a peeping tom. If Kakashi even use 'sama', that means he is not just any ninja. He do know about Orochimaru and Kyuubi. "He's the one who wrote Icha Icha you know."

"Yes, I know. You're a pervert, Kakashi."

"No sensei?" He feigned a hurt look.

Sakura pointedly ignore him as they arrive at the basement. The Third Hokage is already there, along with Miratashi Anko. "Thank you for coming here, Sakura. I'm sorry for giving you such a short notice. Especially when you are training... You see, I have a request for you..." Sakura motion him to go on. "I'd like you to unseal Orochimaru's cursed seal on Anko. Can you do that?" She don't have any saying yes to the request but the main issue is can she make sure that Anko will survive the process?

"How long have you have that seal?" She asked Anko.

"...About more than a decade." She hesitantly answered. It is clear that she is doubting her. A genin is able to cure her condition while adults can? Sakura don't blame her for being skeptical. But Sakura is not just an ordinary child...

"I am not going to lie. It will be difficult. Orochimaru's chakra have stayed inside you so long. To completely purify it is a very delicate process. You might lose your life. Are you sure you still want to do it?"

Anko is silent for a moment before answering. "As long as I still have this cursed seal, I will never be completely free from him... I want to sever all ties with my former teacher. If it cost my life, then so be it."

"Well said" Sakura whipped out her staff. The _rukh_ are circling around her in response to her magic. Anko's eyes widened at them. Sakura tapped the floor and magic circle appeared, shining brightly. Turning to Anko, she smiles. "Let's start shall we?"

...

Kakashi watched in amazement as Sakura is pulling out a black matter out of Anko's body. Anko is lying unconscious at the centre of the magic circle while Sakura stood before them, concentrating. The black matter, Orochimaru's chakra, is being transferred to the jewel in Sakura's hand. At first the cursed seal spread around Anko, clinging to her body but Sakura pulled them anyway. The magic circle helped preventing the cursed seal from spreading. Kakashi have activated his Sharingan. Sakura's _magoi_ is fighting against Orochimaru's chakra. Next to him, the Hokage is watching with a serious expression.

Approximately 3 hours have passed when Sakura finishes the 'operation'. The seal on Anko's neck disappeared. Sakura sat on the floor, exhausted. The operation this time went by quicker but... "I really need to increase my stamina..." She wipe sweat off her forehead. "She'll be all right now. Anko-san is now free." She smiled at Anko's sleeping face. The magic circle disappears. "We still need to see her condition for the next few days. Orochimaru's chakra did stayed inside her body for quite awhile."

"I will assign medic nins to watch over her. You need to concentrate on your training." Hokage said. "You've done what no one could possibly do. To cancel Orochimaru's curse mark."

Sakura simply smiled at that. "I'm glad that my years of research and practice are not just a naught." She paused. "Should I hang onto this or you want to keep this yourselves? For safekeeping?" She shows him the jewel that contains Orochimaru's chakra. Anything related to Orochimaru is dangerous. It will best if someone like Hokage hold onto it. Or to keep it somewhere Orochimaru won't be able to have access to.

The Hokage shook his head. "No, it's best if you keep it. Orochimaru might try to give Sasuke the curse mark again. Or if you want to purify his followers." His followers huh? Perhaps some of them don't blindly follow him... That is something to keep in mind. Maybe she can strike a deal with one of them. Just maybe. "It's getting late. It's best for you to go home."

"Do you want me to accompany you?" Kakashi offered. "After all, you just performed a difficult... surgery."

"I'm not some damsel in distress you know."

"I know" Kakashi's visible eye looked at her amused.

"But you don't want to take any chances. All right. Walk me halfway there."

"Deal"

* * *

><p>The two of them walked in comfortable silence. Passerby looked at them strangely, no doubt thinking of why a man walking with a very much younger girl at this hours. The shinobi ones though, recognise her as Kakashi's pupil and figured that they just returned from training. For once, Kakashi is not reading Icha Icha. Sakura figures it's because it's too dark out and he doesn't want to damage his one good eye. Having a Sharingan is enough burden to bear. Sakura wants to ask about his Sharingan but it doesn't feel like the right moment to ask...<p>

"Say, Sakura..."

"Hmmm?"

"You taught Lee _magoi_ manipulation." It's more like a statement than a question. "You said that your thing must not be known by many people... Not now at least. So why?"

"Lee saw me by accident. Then he managed to do it despite only seen it once." To this day, Sakura is still awed by that fact. "For someone who is not a mage... Not even my kings can do that... Not in my past lives. Lee is that special. Of course I won't let him waste away." That much potential... Wasted because of shinobi ignorance. "I'll say this again Kakashi. You may be a former member of ANBU, part of a clan, a Jinchuuriki... That doesn't mean that you can master _magoi_ manipulation. I can try to teach you but I'm sure as heck that you can't master it in one month. I'm sorry."

Kakashi didn't say anything. Sakura don't doubt that the thought of learning _magoi_ manipulation crossed his mind but they both know that rather than Kakashi... Sasuke need all the help he can get. He will be up against Gaara after all. None of his current jutsus will be able to get past Gaara's sand. Sakura trust Kakashi to come up with something. There is no way they will let Sasuke go against that guy without any sort of preparation. Kakashi need to focus on the Uchiha 100%. Her presence only will distract them. Kakashi with her whole Magi business and Sasuke with her abilities. It's best for them to steer away from each other until the test is over.

Sakura also must focus 100% on her training. She need to get stronger. Shinobi wise. The issue with Orochimaru and Otogakure will come up eventually. She don't expect the Hokage to tell her everything but she knows that he will do everything in his power to protect Konoha. Everyone have their own tasks to complete. Sakura sighed. So many things to do... And so little time.

"Well, we're halfway there to my house. Thanks for walking me this far Kakashi." She turned to face Kakashi. Her teacher simply pat her head. "Good night sensei"

"Good night Sakura"

* * *

><p><strong>2nd semester finally done. I'm going to catch up with my drawings and other fanfics. I will also use the break to you know, resting<strong>

**The 1 month period before the final rounds always interest me. I think there are so many ways to fill in the blanks in that time period. It might take more than 2 chapters. Who knows? There's just too many possibilities!**

**Thank you for reading~**

**Please kindly leave a review. Seriously, review. **

**NO FLAME**


	11. Chapter 10

Of Chakra and Magoi

Naruto X Magi The Labyrinth of Magic

Strong!Sakura

* * *

><p>Summary: What if Haruno Sakura is a Magi and have been reborn three times? On her 4th rebirth, Sakura is born into the world of Shinobi, where instead of Magoi, chakra ruled. Armed with magic and knowledge from her previous 3 lives, Haruno Sakura take on the world as a kunoichi from Konoha. Can she survive with chakra alone? Or will she depend on magic?<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own both of the series but the OCs are all mine

Warning: Typos, grammar errors

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CHAPTER 10<strong>_

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura is a threat.<p>

Kinuta Dosu come up with that conclusion as soon as the kunoichi wrapped them in vines.

Even Orochimaru is interested in her, maybe as much as Uchiha Sasuke. As soon as they arrived at the tower, the man asked them about Team 7. They gave him their report and Dosu can see the interest in his eyes. During the preliminaries, he stuck around until Haruno Sakura's fight has ended. Orochimaru have no interest in any of them, despite being recruited by him.

It made Dosu feels like a discarded toy.

Of course, shinobis are tools but... Even if Orochimaru don't think much of them, at least he must acknowledge their power. In order to do that, he must win this damned Chuunin Exam. That and for Zaku's and Kin's sake. Dosu only met them through this mission but they are also have been toyed by Orochimaru.

Finding Haruno Sakura is fairly easy. Dosu just need to look for pink hair. Unfortunately he found her with Hatake Kakashi. He waited until she and her instructor went separate ways. They are still in public places so her house is the best spot. He follows her all the way there and patiently waits until Haruno Sakura fell asleep. The girl is so excited that she didn't even lock the window. Not that it will make any difference anyway.

Quickly slipping into her bedroom, Dosu bring out a kunai. A quick slit on the neck or other vital points... A wound that she can't immediately heal. He must be quick or she'll notice. Looming over her, he bring down the kunai when a hand caught his wrist. Green eyes glare at him. "Please kindly step away from me" Her hand start glowing golden, just like what Rock Lee did in the preliminaries. Having seen it being demonstrated first hand, Dosu know that he must step away. Or his wrist will be crushed. Withdrawing his kunai, the Oto nin take a step back.

Hand still glowing golden, Haruno Sakura get off the bed. Her other hand grabbed her staff. She stood in front of him, green eyes narrowed. "So" She started, her glowing hand dissipate. "Are you here because Orochimaru send you or you're here by your own accord?"

"The latter" Dosu answered, never lowering his guard. "I refuse to follow his instructions anymore, knowing that he lied to us."

"And you want to prove your worth to him by removing me?"

"Correct"

Haruno Sakura eyed him. Dosu don't dare to move. He's not going to say that he's in complete disadvantage... But who knows what kind of trick this girl still have? "You are not wrong to distrust him." She said softly. "But you should have wait till the final rounds to fight me."

Dosu think for a moment before replying. "It might be too late by then." Haruno Sakura narrowed her eyes at that. Dosu do not doubt her intellect so she might be able to piece everything together. She suddenly jerked and turn her head around to look at the window. Is someone coming?

"I always thought it's strange that a Hidden Village is formed in this age of peace." She looked back at him. "Then again... The signs..." She paused. "Do you still have the desire to follow Orochimaru?"

"No" Dosu answered sternly.

"Then gather your teammates and leave immediately. Do not return to your village. Orochimaru is the one who controls Otogakure. If you return, you will continue being his pawns. He is not a man that treat his subordinates well. You'll just waste your life there. The only reason you become an Oto nin is because of Orochimaru right? Well, Konoha will crush Orochimaru and Oto by extension. Save yourself before then."

Why is she telling him this? "You said you're not going to let us go the next time we clash."

"I did but unfortunately, someone is watching us and I have no intention to reveal anything to them." Ah... So there is someone spying them at the moment. Someone from Oto or Suna? Haruno Sakura sighed. "I honestly don't want to make matters more complicated than it is right now. We'll meet again anyways so there's no point arresting you now."

"How do you know that we're going to meet again?"

Haruno Sakura smiled. "Why, I'm giving you mercy at the moment. Knowing how fate works, we will surely meet again."

Dosu stared at her. "I do not want to be indebted to you."

"I know"

"Do I have a choice?"

She looked at him sadly. "Unfortunately no. You better go fast or others might suspect you and decide to remove you." Dosu glance at the window. He can't see or sense anyone but if there's a Jounin watching them at the moment... Staying here would waste his time, now that he blow his chance to kill Haruno Sakura. Anymore delay and he might not make it.

"Is this some kind of plot to have one less opponent for the Chuunin fight?"

"At this rate, a position is nothing compared for the safety of my village"

He studies her expression and found no indication that she wants to rid of him. Despite what she promised back in the Forest of the Death. "It appears I don't have a choice then." Dosu move toward the window. "You are one strange kunoichi, Haruno Sakura" The girl smiled at that. "Don't give a pathetic performance at the exam."

"Kinuta-san?" Dosu paused and turn his head. "Don't target anyone else tonight. Just go" With that, he climbed out of the window and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

><p>The following morning is not exactly pleasant for our resident Magi. The sunlight is too strong, her neck hurts, she accidentally stepped on her hair and tripped. And needless to say, the incident from last night even make the start of her day even more unpleasant. Sakura nursed her coffee as she waits for the toaster. Her father already left for work, leaving her with Mebuki.<p>

"What are your plans for today, Sakura?" Mebuki asks, spreading butter on her toast.

"I'm going to train with Ebisu-sensei until noon. Then I will go see Lee-san in the hospital." Since his injuries are not that heavy, Lee will be discharged in 2 weeks or so. Sakura will be able to train with Lee again. She can't wait to teach him about fusing magoi to weapons. It might be more difficult than usual but Lee is a natural. She can't wait to see how far he would go. Speaking of hospitals... Maybe she should check up on Hinata as well. That girl put up quite a fight.

Finishing her breakfast, Sakura bid good bye to her mother. Ebisu told her to meet up with him in front of the library. Perhaps they are going to hit the books first and then the practical? Sakura have no problem with that. Magic is the same. Ebisu is already there when she got there. He looks fine, despite being knocked out by a toad yesterday. "Good morning, Sakura." He greeted her first.

"Good morning, Ebisu-sensei. What are we going to do today?"

"First you will show me how much stamina you have. Afterwards, we can focus on your jutsus or any other technique that interests you." Physical test first huh? So her training will start with something she sucks the most at. Sakura knew that Ebisu won't be impressed with her stamina. But she can't complain... It's all for the sake of getting stronger. "We're going to play tag. I want to see how well you evade me and how long you can keep up." Playing tag... What sounds easy are always hard... "And it starts now."

Damn it

Strapping her staff on her back, Sakura jumped away. Ebisu didn't immediately chase after her, as if giving her time to go ahead. Ebisu might look like that but Sakura knew better than to underestimate a _Jounin_. True enough, when Sakura have put at least 100 m distance between them, the man shows up. Even when she's using chakra, he'll keep up with her. Just how in the world is she going to shake him off? From what Naruto told her, he is weak against the Harem no Jutsu.

She have no problem with said jutsu really, just when Naruto using it in the wrong place and time. Also, he should at least have them wearing something, like a swimsuit. Naked girls in public in broad daylight? Such things don't even exists in her past lives... Except in very very very bad places. But if she did pull that jutsu, Ebisu wouldn't take her seriously. Damn, her stamina is going to deplete at this rate.

Bushin wouldn't work with Ebisu. She has yet to master Kagebushin no Jutsu. No way would she engage in Taijutsu with him. All that is left is genjutsu. What kind of genjutsu though? She has yet to learn any genjutsu that cover large areas. She also doesn't have anyone to play decoy or as back up as she create the illusion. She can't attack him with weapons, fearing it will hit civilians. Magic is a big no no. Traps? She have no time to set them up.

Sakura pull out every smoke bombs she had and throw it to the ground. The smoke is enough to cover enough area to cover passerby as well. Ebisu wouldn't be able to see her unless he have Byakugan. After a quick succession of hand seals, she send her clones to distract him while she cast an illusion to make herself invisible. This should by her enough time to form a plan... But just to be sure, Sakura left the street and enter a random shop.

...A shop full of flowers

* * *

><p>Yamanaka Ino loves working in her family's flower shop. Who wouldn't want to spend your days surrounded by pretty flowers? The customers are all friendly and amusing. The ladies always have delicious gossip. Ino likes helping the guys get the right flower for the lucky girls. Through flowers, Ino find peace and love. Their many meanings can be interpreted to many things in real life.<p>

Speaking of real life, Ino just participated in the Chuunin Exam. Her team managed to pass the First and Second exams but only Shikamaru pull through at the preliminaries. During the preliminaries, Ino lost to Haruno Sakura, her fellow rookie. At first, Ino believe that the rosette is weaker than she is. Sakura have high grades back in the Academy but Ino beat her in ninjutsu, taijutsu, assertiveness, cooperation and class attitude. They are tied in genjutsu. She is second to Sasuke in terms of grades.

However that changed.

When Ino saw first hand what Sakura is capable of in the Forest of Death... She found herself feeling scared... Towards Haruno Sakura. Her jutsus are freaky but effective. She have hid that kind of strength from them all these years. When they fought against each other in the preliminaries, Sakura demonstrate her prowess in genjutsu. And all that without her staff... Ino knows that her staff is what helping her with her jutsus... She's giving her a handicap. And that time when Ino took over her body...

The blonde shuddered.

Haruno Sakura is strange. Ino knows that for years. She stood out amongst the other kids. It's not just because of the colour of her hair but rather... Her attitude...

_(Flashback)_

_Young Ino is playing with the neighbourhood kids at the playground. Shikamaru and Chouji didn't join them because they rather laze around at home. __They are having fun at the jungle gym.__ Ino sit on top of the bars as she watch her friends getting stuck inside. "Hey, there's kid Mom told me not to play with! Mom said he's a demon!" One pointed to the swing set. Everyone __including Ino turn their head around. A blonde kid is holding hands with a pink haired girl as they walked towards the swing set. They look pretty chummy. "What is she doing with him? And her hair is so weird!"_

_Her hair is the same colour of the cherry blossoms. It's quite pretty actually. It won't surprise Ino if her name is Sakura. Cherry girl and Blonde boy sit on the swings and start swinging around. The boy dare her to swing as high as she can. He kicked the ground with so much force for a kid that the swing actually did a 360. Surprised at this, he let go of the reins and fell to the ground, head first. As the other kids laughs, Cherry helped her friend sit up. She throw them a dirty look before checking on Blonde boy again. Even though Ino didn't join in the laughing, she feel guilty. _

_"Do you know that he's a demon?!" A boy shouted to them. Blonde flinched. Cherry stood up and glare at them. "He's bad news!"_

_"He's not a demon!" She shouted back. "His name is Naruto! N-A-R-U-T-O! Naruto! His name is not Demon! He's my friend! The adults are the stupid ones and you guys are stupid to believe their every words! Let's go Naruto!" __Cherry pull her friend up and lead him somewhere else. Before they leave the playground, she throw them another look before going._

_(End Flashback)_

That's when Ino know that Sakura is different. Her words struck something in her but Ino's young self didn't think much about it. Naruto acting like an idiot during their Academy days didn't improve her opinion about him either. Maybe her relationship with Naruto is factor too. The pink haired girl also have it tough back then.

_(Flashback)_

_"Eeeew look at that forehead!"_

_"Her hair is pink! What a weirdo!" _

_"Her forehead is like a bill board! Billboard! Billboard Brow! Billboard Brow!"_

_Others start to chant as each and every one of them start pushing Sakura around. The 7 year old gets up as soon as she hit the ground. Green eyes glaring back at her tormentors. Haruno Sakura never shed any tears, no matter what they did to her. It unnerved the bullies, since their target didn't have the reaction they wanted. When one of them pick up a stone, Ino decided that she had enough._

_"Hey! What are you doing?!" She stepped out from her spot. Her sudden appearance prompt the bullies to run away, fearing that she will rat them out to a teacher. "Are you all right?" Ino asked Sakura. _

_"I'm fine" She mumbled as she brush dust off her clothing. Ino noticed how her (very) long hair reach the ground and her bangs covering her eyes. "You're Yamanaka Ino right?"_

_"Yes, that's me. You're Haruno Sakura right?" The name is fitting for someone with pink hair. Sakura merely nodded as she pick leaves out of her braid. Ino never seen someone with such long hair... It's either genetic or Sakura never cut her hair even once in her life. It must be difficult to care for hair that long. "You look like a ghost" She blurted out. Sakura stop picking her hair and looked at her. Wow, that was very rude of her. "Everyone must be making fun of your forehead because of how long of your bangs. Maybe it will be better if you show it?" __Sakura looks like she's complimenting it. "Tell you what. Why don't you come here again tomorrow? I'll give you something nice"_

_(End Flashback)_

The next day, Ino brought with her a red ribbon. Sakura let her style her hair and seems to be thankful. They become friends after that. Ino always feel like the rosette is being hesitant but brush it off as her being nervous. She is not exactly the most popular girl around. There are trouble now and then with bullies but nothing they can't handle. Ino and Sakura do what girls their age do. Telling stories, sleep overs, study together, dressing up, talking about flowers... And boys too of course.

Ino used to tease Sakura that she likes Naruto but she always deny it. She and Naruto are just friends. It's plain to everyone that the boy have a huge crush on her but alas, Sakura only see him as a friend. Poor guy. Sakura doesn't seem to like any boys in their year so Ino always assume she like older guys. Ino already have her eyes on someone though. Uchiha Sasuke. He is handsome, cool, always place first and very talented. The only girls who never show attraction to him are Sakura and Hinata. Ino have repeatedly asked Sakura if she have any feelings to Sasuke but Sakura always said no. However she have caught her stealing glances at Sasuke. This is what prompt her to ask in the first place. Ino want to avoid the scenario where they like the same boy. Sakura keep denying it. Gradually, doubt crept in her heart and Ino start distrusting her friend. It gotten so bad that they ended up getting into a fight.

_(Flashback)_

_The two of them sit on a bench. Ino keep staring at her lap while Sakura looked confused. "What is that you want to talk about, Ino? You've been quiet for a while now..." Slowly, Ino raise her head. Her blue eyes looking straight to Sakura's green. Her friend frown, apparently knowing where this is going._

_"Sakura... I need you to answer me truthfully..."_

_"Okay"_

_Here goes nothing. "I know I've asked this to you before but I really need you to be honest... Do you like Sasuke?"_

_"No" Sakura answered in a heartbeat. But Ino didn't buy it. Not one bit_

_"Sakura, I'm serious!" Her nerves is starting to get to her. Ino can see that his might end with a screaming match. _

_"I'm serious too." Sakura replied with a calm tone._

_"Then why are you keep looking at him?!" _

_Sakura didn't immediately answer. A part of her deep down would actually feel relieved if her friend admit her feelings but if she deny it yet again... "It's not love" Sakura __looked upwards, to the sky. "Uchiha-san reminded of someone." This expression of hers... Ino recognise it as affection... And sadness._

_"Is it an older guy?"_

_That earn a chuckle from Sakura. "Yes, he was older. You wouldn't know him. He passed away a long time ago." As soon as those words reach her ears, Ino's heart is filled with guilt. Sakura continued. "Uchiha-san reminded me of him... They look nothing alike but Uchiha-san have a very familiar air around him. Their personality is somewhat similar too." She smiled softly at Ino. "Don't worry Ino. I don't have any romantic feelings towards Uchiha-san. Not even when he's so familiar with that person... To me, that person is..." Sakura didn't continue. The sorrow in her eyes is so apparent. "Which is why you should stop liking Uchiha-san."_

_Ino flinched harshly at that. Anger replacing guilt and sympathy. "What the hell, Sakura?!"_

_"If Uchiha-san is going down the same road that person have taken, he will inevitably hurt you." Sakura turn to her again. "There will be no going back for him. And there's nothing you can do to stop him. Love is simply not enough." She is deadpan serious. "I don't want you to get hurt. Not in the way that person have hurt me before."_

_"Who cares about that guy?! You've never told me about this person before! Not even after I tell you all my secrets! What gives?! Why should I listen to you now?! I know that you always keep secrets from me! You always have something guarded! I'm done! I'm done giving you the benefit of a doubt! I'm done with you! Clearly I'm not good enough to be someone you can trust! I'm not going to sit here and listen to you scolding me to be in love with Sasuke-kun! Just because he reminds you of some dead guy you can't let go!"_

_Ino got up and left. Not without a glance back to see how Sakura react to that. She never look back._

_(End Flashback)_

The blonde sighed. They are no longer friends after that particular day. She would be lying if Ino said she stop caring to her former friend. She still care. Knowing Sakura, she still care about her too... Or of what she know of about the Haruno... The Chuunin Exam reveal just how much Ino don't know about Sakura... Her manipulation with plants, healing Rock Lee and... what's inside her mind. Sakura never show any of those things in the Academy. It's possible that she deliberately hide her skill. Sakura would have beaten them all in Ninjutsu. Just how much did she hide from them? To think that Sakura is actually _that_ strong...

For all the hype of her being the strongest female rookie, Ino feels like she's the weakest.

Sakura is the only girl from their year that advance to the final rounds. Alongside with Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, Shino, and Hyuuga Neji. All members of Team 7 will be fighting... Sasuke is one thing but for even Naruto to be a Chuunin... Team 7 is full of surprises. Ino feels like she have to try harder. Especially when lazy Shikamaru got a spot.

She is snapped back to reality when a figure barges into the shop, followed by smoke filing the street. Ino raised an eyebrow at the sight of a panting Sakura. "Hi Ino! Sorry for barging in..." She leaned to the counter, sweat rolling down from her forehead. "I just need to take a breath- And I'm out of here- Training-" She wheezed. Ino sweat drop a bit. The smoke outside is yet to fade. "Can I...?" Sakura gesture to her ice tea. Ino nodded. Without further ado she gulped down the content of the glass. "Thanks"

"Training?" Ino inquiries.

"Training" Sakura confirms. "Time for me to go. Thanks again and sorry!" She run out from the room. Ino stare at her figure before Ebisu barges in. Nodding at her, the Jounin chase after her former friend. Ino stood there, trying to process the chain of events happening in such short notice.

Naruto must have rubbed off on Sakura...

* * *

><p>Sakura groaned out loud. Her legs are burning from all that running today. For someone who got beaten up in one shot by a toad, Ebisu is pretty good. He ended chasing her all the way to the edge of Konoha, near the woods. Thankfully they do not do anymore physical training after that, Ebisu decided to hit the books instead. They spend the next few hours talking about genjutsu and ninjutsu. They discuss the jutsus Sakura wants to learn or create. Tomorrow they will focus on that. Perhaps Ebisu is the best teacher for her after all. Naruto with Jiraiya the Toad Sage, who will teach him better regarding Kyuubi. Kakashi training Sasuke in terms of the Sharingan. And her getting a theoretical instructor.<p>

So much for Day 1

When the sky turns red, Sakura makes a run for it to the hospital. She still need to check up on Lee. The taijutsu expert is bored out of his mind when she got there. He predictably fired up at the mere sight of her. Lee suffers from torn muscles and broken bones but nothing that will detriment his shinobi career. If he follow doctor's orders not to move around and not doing anything crazy, he'll get out from the hospital in a few weeks. Perhaps before the Final rounds.

After promising Lee that she will still train magoi manipulation with him (in secret of course), Sakura head home. As usual she found her parents bickering when she enter the house. One quick hot shower and dinner later, Sakura lie on her bed. Gosh, her muscles are aching. But she know that she need to increase her stamina and strength considerably for the Exam. Maybe she will never have Naruto's stamina but... All these aches will be all worth it... It won't stop her from groaning though.

Sakura about to fall asleep when someone knocking on her window. Looking up, she found Sasuke perched outside, hand knocking the glass. _'Really? What is it with males and showing up at my place at nighttime? First there's Kakashi, Dosu and now Sasuke. Who's next? ' _Resisting the urge to curse, she opens her window. "Good evening Sasuke"

"Hn"

Aaah the Hn language... "So what is it that is so important that you can't even risk knocking on my door instead?"

Sasuke has the grace to blush. "I... want to ask you something."

"What is it?" Sakura can tell where this is going though.

"Back then... During Lee's match... He's using an unknown techniques... His hands are glowing... And it helped him land considerable damage on Gaara... I know it's you who taught it. Don't deny it." Sasuke looked at her sharply. "I want you to teach me that"

"No" Sakura said flatly.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. "No...?"

"No" She repeated. "Unlike Lee, you don't have the talent for it" Well, he's an Uchiha. He might be able to pull it off but... "And it's not something you can learn in the period of one month. Don't even try to do it without my supervision. Even if Kakashi is with you, chances are you will die. Waste of time really. And your life" She don't bother to say it with light tone. "Remember when Lee cough up blood after the fight? It's the effect of overusing the technique. Remember when Kakashi reprimanded me during the bell test? I use the same technique to put myself in danger so he will let his guard down. I'm using my own life force. It's a technique that deliberately shorten my age. I can recover myself. Lee can't. You can't. The moment you overuse it is the moment I will interfere. You will automatically lose. Gaara will win. You won't forgive me for that."

Sasuke stays quiet so Sakura continues. "I'm not saying you really can't do it but really, it's something more dangerous than any other jutsu. You're not using chakra. You're using your own life. You're too young for that. Another reason I teach Lee is because he have more life force than anyone else." Most of everyone else that is. "Yes, I can tell how much life force one have. And you... Yours are not as much as Lee's. If in such short period Lee is like that, what about you? I don't want you to be in the hospital before the match because of a mistake during training. Or worse." Sakura sighed. "I don't want you to waste your life learning something that you may or may not be able to ever master."

"I need to get stronger..."

"I know but I can't help you this time." Sakura shifted. "But you have Kakashi, you have the Sharingan, you have the 'earth' and 'heaven'. Make it work" Green eyes staring at him intently. "And. Don't. Die"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm having writer block OTL<strong>

**Thank you for reading~**

**Please kindly leave a review. Seriously, review. **

**NO FLAME**


	12. Chapter 11

Of Chakra and Magoi

Naruto X Magi The Labyrinth of Magic

Strong!Sakura

* * *

><p>Summary: What if Haruno Sakura is a Magi and have been reborn three times? On her 4th rebirth, Sakura is born into the world of Shinobi, where instead of Magoi, chakra rules the world. Armed with magic and knowledge from her previous 3 lives, Haruno Sakura take on the world as a kunoichi from Konoha. Can she survive with chakra alone? Or will she depend on magic?<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own both of the series but the OCs are all mine

Warning: Typos, grammar errors

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CHAPTER 11<strong>_

* * *

><p>Her current schedule goes like this. Wake up. Get ready for the day. Breakfast. Go to the training ground. Do GaiLee set of physical training while waiting for Ebisu. Train ninjutsu. Break. Train genjutsu. Another break. Analysing her progress of the day while having lunch. Separate ways with Ebisu. Go to the hospital to see Lee. Train _magoi_ manipulation with Lee. Break. Say goodbye to Lee. Go home. Take a shower. Have dinner. Read a theoretical book (usually medical book). Go to bed. Sleep. The trainings keep this routine from becoming boring. That and talking to Lee. She have yet to get a glimpse of Kakashi and Sasuke... But Sakura did saw Naruto at Ichiraku Ramen. However she will not come by and say hi. Naruto already got enough in his plate with training.

Sasuke must be working hard right now. The Uchiha surprisingly didn't put up much fight that night. Sakura did get a glare from him. Wonder how Kakashi's doing at the moment? Having to deal with a brooding Uchiha... But Sakura stick to her words. Magoi manipulation is not something Sasuke can learn _now. _She don't know much about Gaara but there is no doubt that the Suna nin will be stronger next time they meet. And possibly come up with something to anticipate _magoi_ manipulation...

Everyone is training hard for the final rounds. They all will be much stronger than before. Sakura must quickly get stronger too. Unlike her opponents, she doesn't have Tailed Beasts, bloodlines or badass weapons. Okay, she have her staff and she love it but since what she can do with it is limited... For all she knew, everyone considers her a threat. And it's most likely true. But if she reveals her _magoi_ manipulation to the lords and shinobi leaders now...

Still, with so many important figures gathering, it won't be weird if Sakura detect a Magi. Either the other Magis are yet to be born or they are just too far for her to detect. It won't be surprising if they got killed already but Ugo will already send another one to replace the old. Maybe she should sought them out herself. Travelling to another countries... Too bad her current rank prevents her from doing so. Chuunins don't immediately being sent outside too. Especially new Chuunins.

Sakura sighed.

"Tired already, Sakura-san?" Across the table, Ebisu eyed her. They are currently having lunch at a BBQ restaurant. It's a nice change from Ichiraku Ramen. They split the bill of course.

"In a way" Sakura admitted, picking up her meat from the grill. "Just thinking about the other opponents..." Like how long will she able to stand without using _magoi_ manipulation for instance. If Dosu really heed her warning and flees, she will be up against either Shikamaru or Temari. Shikamaru she can still deal with but Temari... Weapons don't work on her, as Tenten unfortunately found out. Genjutsu though... If she can come up with just the right one... "Ne, Ebisu-sensei? Will you teach me elemental ninjutsu next time? Or kenjutsu... Or nintaijutsu?" She also need to broaden her range.

"Now, now Sakura-san." Ebisu pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "You know that you must not overexert yourself. In your team, you have the least stamina and strength. We already agree to focus on your strength and genjutsu. Two weeks have already passed. I'm not saying it's impossible but to learn all those in the period of 2 weeks is a bit... We'll work out something else."

Sakura lowers her head. "Yes, sensei..."

"I'm not saying that you won't be able to do them but you should focus on your current training. You have quite the talent for genjutsu." Ebisu smiles at her. She smiles back. Genjutsu is her forte after all... She won against Ino with it. Genjutsu does reminds her a bit of Life magic. It allows you to controls the chakra flow of the opponent's cerebral nervous system, affecting their senses. Just like Life magic manipulating the magoi in enemies' brains. Since Temari is most likely a long range fighter...

"But Ebisu-sensei... Genjutsu is not your expertise. Do you know someone else that is more knowledgeable? Not that I'm doubting you!" Sakura quickly adds. "I'm not going to ask them to train me... Just asking for pointers." She heard that Yuuhi Kurenai is a Genjutsu expert. She doubt that she will give her pointers, since there are chances that she and Shino will face each other. Sakura can't help but wonder how that fight will go down.

"Sakura-san, do you know in which category Genjutsu fall into?" Ebisu asks as he pick up a piece.

"The Yin release. The Yin techniques are based on spiritual energies that governs imagination."

"There you have it. Use your imagination. That's the basic of genjutsu. You already created your own genjutsu, back in the second round. Why not do it again? You have the most talent for Genjutsu amongst the rookies." Sakura nodded at Ebisu's point. It all goes back to the basics. Ebisu asked the waiter for the bill. "That concludes today's training then. I have to go. It's Konohamaru-sama's turn."

Right, Ebisu also trains Konohamaru. "Teach him some manners while you're at it too." Sakura added. Better educate him to be less of a brat and more of a decent kid. Ebisu looked at her confused but decide not to say anything.

* * *

><p>Lee perked up at the sound of the door sliding open. To his joy and excitement, the lovely kunoichi known as Sakura enter the room. Sakura smiles at him. "Good afternoon Lee-san. You didn't pushes yourself again today right?" She and the nurses have caught him doing pushups in the courtyard before. He can't help it! It doesn't feels right if he didn't do exercise!<p>

"I admit I have been doing sit-ups" Lee admitted, scratching the back of his head. "But look! My arm is no longer need to be in a sling!" He waves his now fully healed arm at Sakura excitedly. The pink haired girl chuckles at that.

"I'm so glad for you Lee-san" Sakura take a seat next to his bed. "As usual, we'll practice magoi manipulation today." Lee grinned widely at that. Having been stuck in a room for so long, magoi manipulation become the highlight of his hospital days. "Today we'll do something a little bit different." She pull out a pair of kunai. Lee grab one. "Today I will teach you how to entrust your _magoi_ into weapons. It's like channeling chakra to your weapons. However, _magoi_ is a pure form of energy. What will make this training tricky is that you will be channeling your life force into an inanimate object. I suppose that's how it is for you."

Lee listens to her attentively. Sakura told him that while he have talent for this, she is born with this ability. That's why they are times Sakura seems to be a bit hesitant, as if she's not completely sure if she's teaching it right. "On the bright side, it will extend the range of your attacks. After you master this, you can use weapons like nunchucks or rod in a... deadlier manner. Just like how it is through physical contact, even a graze can cause damage."

He focuses on the kunai in his hand. Mustering _magoi_ is easy enough but the energy won't seeped into the metal. Perhaps just like walking on water, you must continuously maintain the energy? Lee have this urge to bring out his _magoi_ but he doubt Sakura would appreciate it. In the end, his _magoi_ can only cover the circle of the kunai before he start sweating profusely. "That's enough for today" Sakura suddenly said.

"Eh? So soon?!" Lee looked at her in disbelief. He about to protest again but remembering his accident... "Okay..." He dejectedly return the kunai to its owner. "That was... sort of anticlimactic."

"Don't worry" Sakura wipe the sweat off his forehead with her handkerchief. "I also have something else to teach you." Lee perked up again at that. Oh what a fine day this is! He is once again filled with youth! His heart is burning with passion! "This one is even more dangerous than _magoi_ laced weapons" He froze. "You're going to channel your _magoi_ into my body."

"But isn't it going to cause internal damage? Like Gentle Fist?!" Lee starts to panic. He couldn't possibly hurt Sakura!

"With the right amount, you won't" Sakura reassures him. "By touching a person's veins, you will be able to feel the flow inside their body when you channel your _magoi_. This will allow you to learn more about the existing damage in their body. You can make medical diagnostic. A handy ability isn't it?" Sakura grab hold of his hand. "To do this you must be calm and collected. Don't use a lot of _magoi_ in one go. Do it with as little _magoi_ as you can. You can't be fiery here. You must be... Gentle."

Gentle... Like the Gentle Fist? Neji only use slight touch while using the technique. But... A bit more gentler than that? Taking a deep breath, Lee closes his eyes. As calmly as possible, he channels _magoi_ from his wrist to his fingertips. He didn't feel anything for a moment, until his hand feels something warm. And it's not Sakura's hand. It feels like... It's flowing. Gentle. Constant. Like a stream. Is this... Sakura's flow? Even though his eyes are closed, somehow he can picture the flow. The flow takes form of lines. The lines takes shape of a hand... Then an arm... Shoulder. Collarbone. Torso. Hip. Feet. Toes. It's like Lee is feeling Sakura's body at the same time... He blushed as soon as that thought crossed his mind. That sounds dirtier than he intended.

"Your body temperature is rising Lee-san. Are you all right?" His eyes shot open. Sakura looked at him strangely. Did she notice...? Could it be that she can sense his flow at the same time when they're holding hands...? Still blushing, Lee extract his hand. "Again, you impressed me Lee-san. To be able to tap into my flow like that. Not perfect but impressive." Lee blushed harder at the compliment. "You might surpass me one day."

"No! That's impossible! You're much better than me at this Sakura-san! I won't get this strong without you!" That much is true. Lee won't be able to fight Gaara to that degree if it's not for Sakura.

"Thank you Lee-san" Sakura smiles "But what I meant is. You will surpass me in _this _kind of magoi manipulation. The one in which you use your physique instead of mediums... My true expertise lies on something else. I can't teach you that one though."

"My gratitude have not change, Sakura-san. I am eternally indebted to you." Lee bow his head. "Your guidance... Your faith to me... It meant a lot. Even though I couldn't even protect you back then... You still-" He feel her hand patting his head.

"Please don't say you're indebted to me. You don't owe me anything." She smiles softly but something flickered in her eyes. "I am just doing what I want. Even though I shouldn't. You're quite the temptation." Temptation? Him? He is Konoha's Beautiful Blue Beast but temptation? "That devotion of yours though... You should channel it to other things than me. Like your ninja way or Konoha. Just not to me... I..." She paused. "I might not be here for long."

Lee stared at her. "Pardon?"

Sakura smiled sadly at him. "I don't know for sure but... There is a possibility of me resigning as a Konoha shinobi." Before Lee can say anything, she hold up her hand. "The situation is not that simple, Lee... I... My true abilities might prove rather dangerous. Who knows what they're going to do with me? Weaponising life force is not unheard of but our version is quite... unique. I rather resign and disappear than letting them weaponising me like... That..." She fell silent. "It's not like I'm going to betray you guys or anything!" She quickly add. "It's just... You can't even imagine the more terrifying side of _magoi_ manipulation... Not even the bleeding from your eyes and ears part." Not even that? Lee stared at her incredulously. What kind of horror Sakura have seen?

"That is why, if such time comes, I want you to devote your heart, soul and youth to this village. Our home. Protect it with all your skills. That way your debt to me will be erased. Of course, the same goes to your shinobi path."

"...I... Promise..."

Sakura smiled gratefully at him but Lee can't shake of this feeling... That she hide something... But he also feel that if he uncover the whole truth, everything will change...

* * *

><p>The Third Hokage want to see her. After finishing today's training with Ebisu, Sakura make her way to the Hokage tower. Maybe he wants to inform her the newest update regarding Orochimaru? He did promise that he will explain her about the snake man. Instead in his office, Sandaime is waiting for her in the meeting room. Anko is there with him when Sakura enter. Sandaime is sitting on the couch, looking over the Hokage's portraits.<p>

Anko's eyes widened at the sight of her. "Sakura-san!" She immediately bow. "I haven't had the chance to thank you for..." Her voice dropped, unable to finish.

"It's okay, Anko-san. Please lift your head up" Sakura smiles. "I should be the one to thank you. You helped me tremendously... Even though you hate your condition..." Anko looked at her confused. "Where I originally came from, there's a similar... case with the curse mark." She doesn't know how much the Third told her but probably enough to make Anko trust her. "Now I have something that might cure that case."

Anko's eyes widened again before composing herself. "I... see"

Sakura nodded at her again before turning to the Third. "You summon me, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, please seat" He motioned the couch across him. Sakura sit down. "I promised you that I will tell you about Orochimaru right?" Sakura nodded. The Third leaned back, looking thoughtful. "Orochimaru was... My student, along with the Toad Sage Jiraiya and Princess Tsunade. They are also known as the Three Legendary Shinobi. Orochimaru is the prodigy of his generation. His talent, knowledge and determination already stood out even when he's a child... He wanted to be the Fourth Hokage and he knows he have the strength for that title..." The Third paused.

"But Minato Namikaze was named as your successor." Sakura pointed out. "Orochimaru didn't take it well didn't he?"

"No" He sighed heavily. "Afterwards, he secretly conduct unethical experiments... Orochimaru wanted to learn every ninjutsu in the world you see... For that he... Kidnapped people. From civilians to Anbu members. From children to adults. He used them as human guinea pigs to develop techniques that would grant him immortality... And some other things. Anko here and 9 others were used as his guinea pigs to test the curse seal." Anko visibly grimace at that. "Eventually Orochimaru became less discreet with his actions ... We caught him red-handed but... I was unable to kill him." It's clear that he regret it now. Could it be that back then, the Third didn't have the heart to kill his former pupil?

"And now he's back and wanting to exact revenge against Konoha" If his other goal is to obtain the knowledge of all technique, kidnapping Sasuke would go hand in hand. Infiltrate the Chuunin Exam where many shinobis from other countries will gather and attack them all at once. Orochimaru might have other allies aside from Suna and Oto. It explains why Otogakure is formed in this time of peace. Orochimaru is the real leader of the Oto nin. He have enough power to create a puppet hidden village.

"A shinobi that can stand up against him now... Doesn't exist in Konoha..." The Third look up to her "Except you"

It's her power they're after then? Anko looked puzzled at the Hokage's statement. They didn't tell her about her Magi status then. "It's true that I survived Orochimaru during our first encounter. But at the time, he only aimed to give Sasuke the curse mark. The only reason he doesn't kill me and Naruto is because he need Sasuke to advance in the Exam. Now that Orochimaru knows that Sasuke don't have the curse mark, he'll take me seriously. A Sannin versus a rookie genin. Who do you think will win?" As a Magi she could take him on... But that will only uncover her secret. If Orochimaru's ambition is to obtain secrets, he will be very interested in her magic. From what Hokage have told her just now, Orochimaru is as much as a threat as Al-Thamen... For now. "You will force me to reveal more than I can allow myself to." Sakura glare at him.

The Third give her an apologetic look. It seems genuine though. Sakura can see where he's coming though. The village is on the brink of war. They have little to no information about their enemies. They don't know just how involved Suna is with Orochimaru, risking a political disaster. Orochimaru himself must have gone stronger, so strong that they are unable to phantom his current strength. And who knows how many spies he have in Konoha?

"I understand." She finally said after a few minutes of silence. "I'll see what I can do without compromising our... arrangement even further."

The Third looked visibly relieved. His whole stance relaxes immediately. "Thank you... I understand if you refuse though but... Thank you..." He bow his head to her, surprising Anko.

"Hokage-sama." The Third look up. "Do you really think that right here... Right now... I, a genin of Konohagakure, would ignore your words, the Hokage of Konohagakure?" She smiles. "It is my duty to serve and protect Konoha the moment I put on this headband... And I don't do it just because of the headband though... I have grow to love this village and everyone here. Konoha is my home. Of course I'll protect it."

"...Thank you..." The Third smile softly at her.

"Just remember, the method will entirely be up to me."

"I understand"

Anko smiles at them. The _rukh_ in the room flow gently yet Sakura can feel their excitement. No matter what the outcome is, their village will stay strong. _Rukh_ won't send her to any other places. It choose Konohagakure. And Sakura won't let someone attack her precious ones and the place she considers home... Again.

* * *

><p>For some reason, Sakura have this urge to buy flowers for Lee. So she go to Yamanaka Flower Shop to buy Lee flowers. That and she want to apologise to Ino for barging in like that weeks ago. As usual, her former friend Ino is there. The blonde looked surprised when she walks in. "Sakura" She nodded at her.<p>

"Hello Ino" Sakura greeted back. "I'm here to buy some flowers... And to apologise for barging in with such terrible manner back then." Ino looked at her blankly before remembering the smoke fiasco with Ebisu the other day. "I brought you some pudding." She raise a carton box from Ino's favourite shop. Hopefully the blonde still likes pudding. Ino's eyes widened at the box. Suddenly she looked unsure. Things were always awkward between them since... the day their friendship end.

"I see..." Ino accepted the box. "What kind of flower are you looking for?"

"Hmmm" Sakura lean down to take a closer look at the flowers. "It's for Lee-san." She tucked her bangs behind her ear. "Flowers with roots are supposed to be bad luck for a sick person. I need a cut flower... Which one should I pick?" All the flowers here are so lovely. It will be hard to pick just one."

"You're going to see Sasuke-kun aren't you?" Ino asked from behind the counter. Sakura can hear the accusatory underneath.

"No... Uchiha-san already left the hospital for training."

"Oh" She sounds abashed.

A few minutes later, Sakura settle on the daffodil flower. Even during winter it keeps its beauty, never losing to the cold. A strong flower that waits for the hope of spring. Ino wrapped it up and Sakura handed her the money. "Thank you Ino. Have a nice day." She smiles at her. Just because they are no longer best friends doesn't mean they can't be civil...

Ino looked at her for a moment before smiling back "You too Sakura"

* * *

><p>Lee is fast asleep by the time she got to his room. Perhaps he has yet to fully recover from his injuries... Or he sneaked out to train earlier. With Lee, anything is possible. Sakura chuckles when Lee mutters "Gai-sensei!" and "Youth!" in his sleep. Placing the daffodil in the vase on his nightstand, Sakura glance at his sleeping face. He looks so peaceful... As peaceful as he can be. Even in his sleep, Lee stays hot blooded. Very fitting for Konoha Shinobi. Everyone here has the will of fire.<p>

Sakura is about to leave when the ground suddenly shakes. The tremor is enough to knock over the vase. She immediately look at the window. Something gigantic and orange stand in front of the hospital building. A toad. A gigantic toad... A summon animal then? It's long tongue seems to be holding something. Before Sakura have the chance to get to the window, it disappears with a large 'poof' of smoke. When the smoke subsides, she saw a figure lying down on the ground. She know that orange jumpsuit anywhere.

_'Naruto...' _She can't help but smile as the doctor and nurse rushes to him. _'You just did something amazing didn't you?' _

Perhaps Jiraiya do live up to his name as the Toad Sage after all. As expected from Sarutobi's former pupil. A bit too harsh perhaps... Making Naruto out cold like that... But very satisfying.

"Whazza-" Lee got up abruptly. The tremor must have waken him up. "S-Sakura-san? What happened?" He looked at her confused. Poor Lee

Sakura smiled at him. "Everyone is getting stronger. That's what happened."

Two days have passed and Naruto has yet to regain his consciousness. Judging from her secret checkup and the condition of his (and Kyuubi's) _rukh, _there are no major external and internal injuries. She left him a daffodil flower before visiting Lee. Chouji were brought in for stomach problems a day after Naruto is admitted. He ate too much apparently. She crossed path with Shikamaru when they brought him in. The Nara is very awkward around her. No doubt that he remember about her... performances during the exam. Sakura wonders how far his training is.

On the third day, Sakura make her way to the hospital as usual, bringing flowers from Yamanaka's. The lobby is eerily quiet when she got there, no one is around. The receptionists are having a lunch break. The quietness is unnatural though. Nevertheless Sakura write down her name in the guest list. A black _rukh_ flow past her. Black _rukh_? The only person she knows that have it is- Sakura stopped writing. She must keep her cool.

So he's here... Why? Is he here to kill Lee? Sakura make her way to Lee's room. The _rukh_ would tell her if something happened to Lee or his _rukh_ will appear in front of her... He's still alive then. For now. Sakura can't risk confronting him here, with civilians in the hospital. She must lure him somewhere else... But she need to check up on Lee first.

Lee is blissfully asleep when she come in, unaware of the danger approaching. As usual, Sakura put the flower in the vase. Her hand gripped her staff right after. Turning around, the owner of the black _rukh_ already stood there. Gaara let go of the door and stepped into the room. It is apparent from the healing bruise on his cheek and bandages around his arm that he is still healing. Perhaps Kyuubi is the only one who speed up its host's recovery? Or the amount of tail means how big your power is? Sakura push aside that thought. She have something even more problematic to deal with here.

The Suna nin glared at her. He glance at Lee and then her. "Ugh!" He clutches his head, looking like he's in great pain. Is it the Tailed Beast? Sakura can't help but wonder. Slowly he lift up his head. "Why...?" He looked at her intently. "Why... Did you help him? He's not even in your team... Why...?"

That's his question? Sakura honestly didn't expect that. But if Suna treat Gaara like how adults here treat Naruto... It explains a lot actually. Suna must have treat Gaara a lot worse, since his _rukh_ is black. Falling into depravity in such a young age... Then she remember that she need to answer. "I help him because he is my friend. My precious person."

"Precious..." He repeat that word. Sakura can tell that he's still confused. "Do you... Love each other?"

This one is a bit harder to answer. "Yes, we are. My love for him is a bit different though. He love me romantically. I love him as a friend."

"Friend...? Romantic...?" He sounds confused. Boy, what did they do to Gaara that it make him so... Clueless? "...Will you love him romantically?"

Will she? Sakura glance at Lee. She never consider him as a possible love interest but it's not entirely impossible. With Lee's determination and spirit, he could even make her falling for him. Sakura knows, she crossed that line once... "It's not impossible. However my feelings for him right now is still the same. I consider him a friend."

"...What's the difference? Love can be different... Depending on the person?"

"There's that too. Love between siblings. Love between friends. Love between a parent and a child. Love for pets even. Love knows no boundaries." They can even transcend through the flow of _rukh_.

"Parental love...?" The _rukh_ around him suddenly turn hostile. "I was born into this world by taking the life of the woman I would have called my mother. To become the ultimate shinobi... My father attaching the incarnation of san upon me through ninjutsu... I was born a monster. Do you consider that love?" He stepped closer to her.

"No one is born a monster" She said softly. "And I'm sure you do receive love before."

"Not from my family. You want to know what kind of connection family is to me?" The sand removes the cork on his gourd from the inside, allowing themselves to get out. "It's simply pieces of flesh... Connected to me with murderous intent and hatred. By sacrificing my mother's life, I was created as the village's masterpiece. As the Kazekage's son. My father taught me the shinobi secrets. I was spoiled and allowed to do as I pleased. I thought that was love... Until that incident occurred." He stop right in front of her. Sakura stood on her ground and staying silent, waiting for him to make his move.

A murderous smile etched on his face. "For the last 6 years from when I was 6 years old, my own father have tried countless times to assassinate me..!" That scenario is not exactly unknown to her but it still horrifies Sakura that parent and children seek to kill each other. "A being too strong can become an existence of fear. Born through ninjutsu, my spirit was unstable... It seems the idiots in the village finally realised there is a problem. To my father, Kazekage, I was the village's trump card but... At the same time I was also a very dangerous being... It seems that by the time I was 6, it was determined that I was too dangerous. As the village's dangerous tool, I was only being used with care." He looked straight to her eyes. "How can you love someone like me?"

"I can" Sakura answers before she can think it through. Gaara blinked. It's true though. She can see where Gaara is coming from. Magi, Djinns, Dungeon Conquers... They are all have the power of monsters. Metal vessels where the Djinn resides used as weapons and their owner can use it... In exchange of their life force. Dungeon Conquers are like Jinchuriki in that sense. And Magis... Magi are the one who chooses them. Like the people who creates Gaara. In a horrid way, she created monsters that change the very course of war and then the world. What makes her any different from the Kages who seals the Tailed Beasts into babies?

She dare to take a step closer to the boy "I can love someone like you." _'You're just a boy... Another human being... Is it really that hard?' _"You are not a monster." She take another step. "You are not a tool" She's risking her life by stepping into his personal space but if it can calm him down... Very small chances there but she can't let him like this any longer. "You exist not to become just an object." The sand loom over her threateningly so she stopped. The distance between them is pretty close anyway.

"Lies..." He flexed his hand. "There's no way you can love someone like me..."

"What makes you think a monster can't love a fellow monster?" The sand stopped moving. She got him. "I'm a monster too."

Gaara stares at her, as if deciding if she's telling the truth or not. Sakura readied herself to use magic if the sand start to acting up. It brings up the question she asked herself from weeks ago. Can jinchuuriki or the Tailed Beast inside them sense her power? It's plausible since Tailed Beasts is similar to Djinn. Sakura don't dare to tear her eyes from Gaara. She must not back down nor showing fear.

"I exist to kill every human beside myself" He flexes his hand again. "Fighting for only yourself while loving only yourself... As long as there are others in this world for me to kill, and continue to feel the joy of living... My existence will not vanish..." The sand start to move again. "How about you make me feel it?"

Sakura gripped her staff when Gaara suddenly trembles. His eyes widened but not because of her... Looking past his shoulder, Sakura found Naruto and Shikamaru standing on the doorway. Shikamaru using Shadow Copy on Gaara while Naruto eyed him with a very nervous expression on his face. How much did they hear? Judging from the look on Naruto's face, almost everything.

"You... What are you up to?" Shikamaru eyes Gaara, looking nervous as well. But not as much as Naruto... He moves around so Gaara will take step away from her.

"I was trying to kill him." Gaara answered apathetically.

Both of the boys start to look even more uneasy. "Why is there a need to do that? You won the fight! Do you have a personal grudge against him or something?"

"I do not. I'm going to kill him just because I want to kill him." His face darkens. "If you get in my way, I'll kill you too."

Shikamaru is clearly nervous but it didn't stop him from trying to dissuade him. "We know from your fight with Lee that you're strong... But we're not too bad ourselves either. And we didn't use our special moves in the prelims. Plus it's 3 on 1. You're at the disadvantage. If you listen to what we say... We'll let you go quietly."

"I'll say it again." Gaara is not by the least intimidated. "Get in my way and I'll kill you."

"Please don't threat them." Sakura gripped her staff tighter. Gaara glance at her. "They are also someone precious to me."

Gaara about to say something when someone else stepped into the room. Maito Gai. For once, he don't look cheerful and instead serious. He eyes them one by one. "The finals are tomorrow. Don't get so antsy. Or do you want to stay here starting today?"

Gaara winced again, clutching his head. Sand returned to his gourd. Shikamaru hesitantly cancel his jutsu. He headed towards the door, still clutching his head. Is the Tailed Beast giving him headaches? That doesn't happen to Naruto... Because they use different seal on him perhaps? Gaara give them one last glance. "I'll definitely kill you guys... Just you wait..."

Gai waited for him to go away before turning to them. "Everyone all right?" The three of them simultaneously let out the breath they've been holding in. Everyone is so tense... Sakura lean against the bed post. She is just glad this is over. "It's best if all of you go home. You definitely need a rest after all of that." He give them a reassuring smile. Even with his sparkling teeth, it didn't stop the three of them from exchanging tense glances.

They barely escape with their lives today... Well, Sakura have more means to keep the situation under control but... It's clear that tomorrow will be a very dangerous day.

"What were you thinking? Taunting him like that?" Shikamau speak up, half glaring at her. "He could have gotten you killed if we didn't interfere. That kind of person... He cannot be reasoned with."

"I had to try or he'll kill Lee-san."

"He's too dangerous... Even you... You might not be able to fight him off."

"I can try" The three of them blinked. "I'm similar to him after all."

Naruto stares at her. Sakura can guess what's going in his mind. The issue about jinchuuriki and Tailed Beasts... It won't be strange for Naruto to empathise with Gaara but her... Naruto don't know if she have a Tailed Beast. He will be suspicious of her now. It's not her top priority to worry about that now. War is coming for them. She will explain it to them all. To Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, the Rookies.

That time is not now though. For her to be able to explain to them everything, Konohagakure must survive first.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm having writer block OTL<strong>

**To those who ask about Sakura ****summoning Djinn. No, she will not summon any Djinn in the current timeline but there will be mentions of Dungeons and other Magis. Dungeon conquers will be featured in Sakura's flashback. I'm still working on it though.**

**What is Sakura's plan? You'll see~**

**Thank you for reading~**

**Please kindly leave a review. Seriously, review. **

**NO FLAME**


	13. Chapter 12

Of Chakra and Magoi

Naruto X Magi The Labyrinth of Magic

Strong!Sakura

* * *

><p>Summary: What if Haruno Sakura is a Magi and have been reborn three times? On her 4th rebirth, Sakura is born into the world of Shinobi, where instead of Magoi, chakra rules the world. Armed with magic and knowledge from her previous 3 lives, Haruno Sakura take on the world as a kunoichi from Konoha. Can she survive with chakra alone? Or will she depend on magic?<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own both of the series but the OCs are all mine

Warning: Typos, grammar errors

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CHAPTER 12<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Sakura~ Wake up! Today is the finals! It's finally the big day!" Mebuki opens the door. She found her daughter already up. She stood there by the window, watching the sunrise. Her pink hair is loose and pooling on the floor. Mebuki can't help but admire the way the sunlight touch Sakura's pink hair. Her daughter turn around and smiles at her. No matter what people say about her forehead and pink hair, Sakura will always be beautiful for her.<p>

"Good morning Okaa-san." She sounds a little tired. Probably staying up late thinking about the upcoming fight. Her baby must be very nervous!

"Come here honey" Mebuki motioned her to the bed. Sakura dutifully sit there. Mebuki sit behind her and start combing her hair. She always does it when Sakura was little but the opportunity to comb and braid her daughter's hair diminish after Sakura become a shinobi. No matter how difficult it is to maintain her very long hair, Mebuki can't help but feel a little loss. It was just yesterday they enrolled her Sakura in the Academy... And now... Her baby will be a Chuunin. "Are you nervous?"

Sakura take her time to answer. "A bit" She admitted. "Everyone is so strong... I don't know if I have the chance to win..."

"You are a clever girl, Sakura. You have always been. You're going to show them all by becoming a Chuunin." Mebuki hugged her daughter from behind. "No matter what, I'm so proud of you..."

"...Thank you, okaa-san..."

Mebuki smiled and releases her daughter. "Now, why don't we try a new style today?"

* * *

><p>The stadium is filled with people. Civilians, shinobis, lords, shinobi leaders... Many people from all over the land have gathered to watch the Chuunin Exams. On the highest platform, Sakura can see the Third already take his seat. Next to him is an empty chair, which she guessed will be where Kazekage will sit. To be so close with the enemy... They must be ensuing a limit of guards the Kazekage can bring but with Orochimaru in the fray... Their army must already be hiding in plain sight... Or waiting to attack outside of the gates.<p>

To her left, Naruto and Shikamaru looked around. Both Sasuke and Dosu didn't show up. Everyone has lined up in the field, facing the spectators. The absence of those two do not go unnoticed. Sakura hoped Kakashi and Sasuke got here before his fight starts... She noticed Ino is amongst the crowd, along with Hinata and Kiba at the other side of the bleachers. And then there's Asuma and Kurenai together. Oh and there's Tenten.

"Hey stop looking around." Their proctor, Genma, scolded the boys. "Face the customers. In this tournament, you guys are the stars." Naruto sneaked a peek at Gaara before looking forward. He must be worried sick for Sasuke... Where the heck are those two anyways? Kakashi better not infect Sasuke with his tardiness.

Someone approached Sandaime. Judging from the hat and robe, it is Suna's very own Kazekage. Temari and Kankuro tensed up. Gaara glares at him. So that's Gaara's father... From this distance, Sakura can't tell what his face looks like. The cloth covering his mouth didn't help either. The Sandaime act cordial around him but she knows that he's very wary. After they exchanged pleasantries, the old man get up from his seat.

"Thank you everyone for coming to... Konohagakure's Chuunin Selection Exam!" He start the welcoming speech. "We will now start the main tournament matches... Between the 10 participants who made it through the preliminaries! Please stay and watch till the end!" The crowd becomes excited at that.

"Hey hey!" Naruto raised his hand. "Sasuke isn't here yet. What are you going to do? That mummy guy from Oto too!"

"If they don't appear by the time of their match, they will receive loss by default." Genma explains. "All right guys. This is the final test. The arena is different but the rules are the same as the prelims, there are none. You fight until one of you dies or acknowledges defeat. But if I determine that the fight is over, I'll step in and stop it. You got that?" None of them answered but the message is clear. "Now the first fight, Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji. Those two stay here while the rest of you go to the waiting room."

Sakura pat Naruto's shoulder. "Win and show everyone here what you're made of" Naruto stare at her for a second before confidently smile.

"You got it"

She smiled at him before turning around to join the others. When everyone has reach the platform where they'll be watching, Genma give the start.

"NOW THE FIRST FIGHT! BEGIN!"

* * *

><p><em>Hyuuga Neji VS Uzumaki Naruto<em>

Naruto make the first move by using Shadow Clone technique. Neji easily defeated them all except the real one. Naruto create even more clones after being riled up but Neji's words. With so many clones attacking at the same time, it amazes Sakura that Neji can still easily move. He attacked the one clone that is not attacking at all, convinced that he is the real body. When the clone disappears, the real Naruto and a clone come up behind him, preparing to throw him a punch. Neji is tricked by his own miscalculation and have no means to avoid the attack.

Sakura blinked when Neji spins around, creating some sort of chakra wall, effectively deflecting Naruto's attack. Not far from her, Gaara's eye ticked. She looked at Neji with more interest now. That barrier of his is similar to her own _borg_... She wonders which one is stronger? Before Naruto can recover, Neji attacked him by blocking his chakra points. The consecutive blows are enough to make the blonde to spit blood. It's amazing that he can still stand up. Then again, he _is _Uzumaki Naruto.

Then Neji told Naruto his past. Of how his father, a Bunke member, is sacrificed to save his uncle's life, along with the rest of the village from the threat of war. It's clear that the older genin bear grudge over that. Thankfully not enough to make him fall to depravity... The story only rile Naruto some more.

His insistence seems to affect Neji though. "Can I ask you one thing...? Why do you go against your destiny so much?"

"Because... I was called a loser"

A large amount of chakra start to come out after he says that. It feels completely different than Naruto's usual ones... And the black _rukh_ start to get excited... Kyuubi's chakra? Sakura noted the shocked expressions on the adults' faces. Yep, definitely Kyuubi's chakra. Even Neji did a double take. When the red chakra changes forms to tails, a look of horror flashed on his face.

The result of this match is clear the moment Naruto summons Kyuubi's chakra.

Neji's kaiten can't hold up the force and the clash throw them back. When the dust subsides, there are two holes on the ground. Neji emerged from one of them, covered in dirt and bruises. Naruto apparently knocked out in his hole... Before turning to smoke. Neji is barely able to react when the real Naruto appears from the ground below and deliver an uppercut.

Sakura can't help but whoop in joy when Genma announced Naruto as the victor. The audience start to clap, obviously impressed. Overjoyed, Naruto start to run around the field, clearly enjoying the attention. She chuckles in amusement.

Next to her, Shikamaru looked shocked. "Whoa! He won! Seriously?! I had assumed that he was a lame ass type like me!"

"Lame ass type..?" Shino sounds confused.

"Everyone's cheering him. He's totally a kickass type. Plus I probably can't beat him. How depressing..."

"You can be a kickass type too if you work hard, Shikamaru" Sakura teased.

"Ugh..."

After he is satisfied, Naruto run up to their platform. "Did you guys see me! Did you guys see me! I totally kicked his ass!" He pumped his fist to the air. Despite the bruises and dirt, he looked very very happy. "At this rate I'm definitely going to be a Chuunin, believe it!"

"Congratulation Naruto!" Sakura smiled proudly at him. "I knew you can do it!"

"Who would have thought you'll beat the Hyuuga Neji?" Shikamaru smiles as well.

"A very nice fight" Shino said rather cooly. The hood hid his face but Sakura can tell from the _rukh_ around him that he is genuine. Naruto smile wider at all the compliments. It almost break Sakura's heart, knowing his joy will be short lived...

* * *

><p><em>Nara Shikamaru VS Temari<em>

Sasuke's match will be postponed until the very last second, so their turn will start sooner than expected. Under normal circumstances, Sasuke would already be disqualified right now... But everyone here is just too excited to see what the last Uchiha is capable of, Sandaime must have give in to the demand. It's nice to have a well known family name to back you up at times. Naruto is visibly relieved at that, though Shikamaru looks like he beg to differ.

Kankuro forfeited his match, surprising everyone save for his teammates. Before anyone can say anything, Temari already go down to the arena. Shikamaru looks like he wants to protest but Naruto shoves him down the railings. The audience is not satisfied. They rather see Sasuke's match than this one. Poor Shikamaru... And poor Shino!

The Nara have no choice but to get on with the match. He doesn't look that excited though. Temari's jutsu prevents him from getting close and his Shadow Bind jutsu has a limited range. What is he going to do now? Sakura didn't fail to notice the weird hand pose Shikamaru make as he close his eyes. Is it a seal..?

Time passes. Temari keep sending wind blasts while Shikamaru hid behind the trees. Those trees are pretty tough to withhold all those winds... Then again wind element don't do as much damage as the other elements, depending of how you use it. Sakura noticed that the sun position have changed. Was Shikamaru waiting for this? Temari noticed it too as she jumped back. Shikamaru's shadow is longer this time. Kankuro shout something at Temari, prompting her to look up. A kunai dangling on a makeshift parachute made from Shikamaru's jacket... It gives the shadow extra length. Temari quickly jump away before it catches her. The shadow lure her to one of the holes-

_Aaaah_

Sakura can't help but contain her smile as she inwardly applaud Shikamaru. Quite the plan he got there. The others took a moment to process what the heck is going on when Temari suddenly unable to move. Shikamaru use the darkness inside those holes... And the moment Temari get close to it, she is already caught. Everyone watch in tension as the two walked to each other. Shikamaru raises his arm and...

"That's it. I give up."

Genma can't help containing his amused smile. "WINNER, TEMARI!"

"Why did he give up?! Is he an idiot?!" Naruto yelled at no one at particular as he climb over the railings. "THIS pisses me off! I'm gonna give him a lecture!"

"Lectures are tricky things. If you don't want to anger the other party." Naruto ignored Shino and jumped down. Sakura pat his shoulder as consolation. "Your match is next. Do you think he will come?"

Sakura pull back her hand. To be honest she don't know. She warned Dosu to get away from Orochimaru but what if he stay because of his loyalty to Oto? Not Orochimaru specifically? Is he even here in Konoha? Dosu is more polite than his teammates and perhaps have even more honour... Honestly she doesn't know. What if Sasuke didn't appear right after this?

Her question is answered when a gust of leaves suddenly appear in the middle of the arena. As the leaves fall, Sakura can't contain her grin when she saw who have arrived.

"HEY! IS THAT THE UCHIHA PROGENY?!" "THE UCHIHA FIGHT IS GOING TO START!" "IT'S THE UCHIHA!"

"It appears my match will be pushed back..." Sakura can't help but comment as the crowd goes wild. She sneak a glance at Gaara. He have a bloodthirsty look in his eyes. Even his teammates are freaked out. His _rukh_ and the Tailed Beast's inside him are going nuts. That is not a good sign. Does anyone else besides her and his teammates notice?

* * *

><p><em>Uchiha Sasuke VS Gaara<em>

Sasuke glares at Gaara when he enter the arena. When Genma gives the go, Gaara's sand immediately chase Sasuke. The Tailed Beast's _rukh_ surged, prompting Gaara to clutch his head. It looks like Sasuke noticed as well. The sand loomed over in threatening manner. Once Gaara calmed down, he make his move. He throw two shurikens, which are caught by the sand. It takes form of a clone before making its way towards Sasuke. Sasuke jump in order to dodge.

He defeated the sand clone using taijutsu and move on to the real Gaara. As usual, he folded his arms and let the sand do the job. Sasuke smirked and suddenly already behind him. The sand cannot keep up and he landed a blow on Gaara. Ah, his speed have improved... To the point almost or just as fast as Lee... He must have copied that speed and movements with his Sharingan. If it's not for the sand armour, Gaara would already be wounded... But Sasuke don't have _magoi_ manipulation. You can't copy _magoi_ manipulation.

Gaara seems to notice that he's in a tight spot. All of his sand gathered and formed a sphere. His absolute defence eh? Sasuke can't use taijutsu to break this one. Fire element wouldn't work either. The black _rukh_ spiked up again. What is he doing in there?

"Damn... Once he's like this, there's nothing can be done." She caught Temari saying. What happens when Gaara goes like this? "Does Gaara want to mess up the plan?" Plan? Sakura glance as Shino. He glance back. Yes, he definitely hear them too. Something rummaged out from his pants. Bugs. They crept somewhere else. A precaution eh?

Sakura's attention return to the fight again when Sasuke charges towards the sand cocoon. His left hand is shining bright. She can distinctively hear chirping sounds from it... Is that... Lightning on his hand? She remember this sound... She heard it once back then... When they are fighting Zabuza and Haku. Kakashi's jutsu! Sakura gasped when the lightning pierced through the sand. He got him! The Suna genins gasped as well.

"UWAAAA! BLOOD! MY BLOOD!"

From Gaara's screams, it's clear that Sasuke did hurt him. He suddenly winced and struggle to pull his arm. Sakura's body went cold when something else appear when Sasuke pull away his arm.

A hand of a monster.

Next to her, Shino is visibly shaken up.

"Did he transform into his 'complete' form?!" Sakura hear Kankuro saying it out loud. Transform? Complete form? Does he mean... Gaara is transforming with his Tailed Beast? Like metal vessel users? Household members going through 'Assimilation'? She have a bad feeling about this... The sand wall fell apart, revealing Gaara clutching his bleeding shoulder. Feathers appear in front of her. Feathers?

_'This is a genjutsu!' _Sakura formed a seal. _'Kai!' _Next to her, Shino undo the genjutsu as well. The two of them duck down as chaos ensues. The Kage's platform is filled with smoke and shinobis jumping here and there, attacking each other. The Suna genins jumped into the arena to help Gaara. Genma start to fight their instructor as the gennins grab Gaara and flees. Sasuke chases them.

"I'm going to Kakashi-sensei's place. What about you?" Sakura asks Shino.

"...I'm going to pursue Sasuke and the Suna nins. The puppet user is my foe after all." He seems like he's set with his decisions. Shino is strong. He can handle himself... Most likely.

Sakura grab hold of his hand "Be careful" She give it a squeeze before letting go. Shino nodded and jumped away. Sakura wait there for a moment before making her way to the other side of the stadium.

* * *

><p>Kakashi stabbed two Oto nins on the head at the same time. They have quite the large number here in the stadium. What about somewhere else? On top of the central watchtower's roof, someone have set up a barrier ninjutsu. Inside is Orochimaru and Sandaime. At least the civilians here are asleep... They won't bother the fights like this. Of course, they have to make sure the enemy didn't kill any of them. Lee, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Chouji are fast asleep in their seats.<p>

"Kakashi..." He looked down and found Sakura crawling on the floor. She move away Yamanaka's foot before crawl forward. "Sasuke is pursuing Gaara." Yeah, he noticed that. "Should I chase after Sasuke?"

"Nullify the genjutsu and wake up Naruto and Shikamaru." Kakashi pull out his kunai. If the situation is like this Sakura will most likely use her magic. Adding that to the plan... "You guys will track down Sasuke. Surely you noticed the weird chakra from Gaara earlier. Shinobis from Suna and Oto most likely have already entered the village." He slices his thumb and form the necessary seals. Pakkun appears shortly after. "This guy, Pakkun, will be able to track Sasuke down by his scent."

"All right. I will summon our 'allies' right after that." Sakura said a bit cryptically before crawling to Naruto's spot. Kakashi can't help but wonder how the enemy will react when their 'allies' appear... Or how the general population of Konoha will react that is. Kakashi does know one thing though. The shinobis of Konoha are strong. And so is their Kage and Magi.

* * *

><p>Of all people... For Orochimaru to summon those two... Sarutobi can't help but feel a sense of foreboding as the two coffins open. Behind them, his former pupil is smirking. At least he is able to stop him from summoning the third one. The lids fell to the ground, revealing two men inside the coffins. Just like he feared. It's those two... His former teachers... Back from the dead...<p>

_"It's been a long time... Eh Saru?" _Nidaime greeted him first, followed by his brother.

_"You've grown old, haven't you Sarutobi?"_

"I would not have thought I would meet you two brothers again in a situation like this..." Never in his dreams. But fate is cruel. "It is regrettable." The two brothers who found and build the village to it is now... Now are used as tools to destroy it. "Making tools of the dead... Nothing good will come out from playing with time."

Orochimaru simply smirk wider. "Well then, shall we begin?" He inserted a kunai with seals into the back of their head. "But before that, I really must have the both of you return to your true forms." He make a hand sign. Ashes start to stick on their bodies, giving them colour and more living look. Their eyes turn completely black though, save for their pupils. "The happiness and sense of accomplishment you gain when you have the chance to hurt the one you once called your master... I thought I'd have you experience and so I prepared the situation for you... Please enjoy yourself."

Sarutobi gritted his teeth. To toy the dead in order to torment him... How low have Orochimaru gotten? It's all have been done. The option he have left is to defeat these three. He leap forward, making hand signs for _Karyuu Edan no Jutsu_. A stream of fire come out from his mouth. Nidaime countered it with Water element _Suijinheki. _Right afterwards, it is followed by Water Dragon Missile technique. Sarutobi quickly create a barrier of his own with _Earth Element Mudslide Barrier_. Now that the requirement is fulfilled, Shodaime make his move. Sarutobi quickly bite his thumb. Trees sprung up from the earth, a branch slice his arm in the process. He did succeed summoning Enma though.

The monkey king didn't look too impressed. He give him a disapproving look after noticing Orochimaru's presence. "You're pathetic, you know that Sarutobi? This is all because you wouldn't kill him when you had the chance!" He knows that. Now he's paying for his mistake.

"That's what we're going to do here from here on. Enma! Use the Kongounyoi!" The monkey king transform to a staff and slices the branches trapping him. Orochimaru in turn summon the Sword of Kusanagi. "Here we go Enma!" They clash again. The Kongounyoi become longer, long enough to reach Orochimaru. Enma's head sprung up and about to bite him. However Shodaime and Nidaime kicked them away. Using the chance, Sarutobi stick a explosive tag on the Kage's foot. It's useless though. Even if they lost their legs, since they are the undead, it won't deter them a bit. Not to mentions his breathing has become heavy. To think that the Kougounyoi will be this heavy as well... He have grown old after all. He must do something about the souls that are trapped...

If souls are the _rukh_, Sakura would know better than him. He still have the magic tool with him but... Would Sarutobi risk revealing information about Sakura in front of Orochimaru here? If it's not Sakura, he have to use _that _jutsu. The one Yondaime used years ago... In exchange of his life. Sarutobi weighs his chances. He's old and he's dealing with his former masters and pupil. 3 against 2 is not favourable. The amount of his chakra is not like it's used to be. He's in a big disadvantage. He will most likely not make it out here alive. This appears to be his last battle after all...

"What in the world are those?!" An ANBU member outside of the barrier exclaimed. Everyone look to the sky, where hundreds if not thousands of the ugliest creatures Sarutobi ever seen flying around. But he have seen those before... In Sakura's flashback... "It looks like they're coming from the Forest of Death!" The horde spread out. The largest ones head towards the gates, most likely to deal with the summon animals. The smaller ones spread out to various parts of Konoha, undoubtedly to aid the shinobis. Two of them flow to the barrier. They open their mouth, revealing sets of fangs and tongue coated with acid. The acid drips to the barrier, melting it. Orochimaru's underlings are visibly shocked. The monsters entered the barrier through the hole, hissing. They spit out more acid, this time creating holes for the ANBU to get in.

The four underlings effectively abandon the barrier, knowing that it's useless now. Sarutobi let the ANBU deal with them as he focus his attention back to Orochimaru. He have a weird expression on his face. "Those are..." He stares at the monsters "My subordinates told me the strangest tales... About a girl using plant like monsters... Haruno Sakura isn't it? She created similar monsters with genjutsu when I tested their powers... But these ones are the real deal aren't they?" The monsters snarled at him. "Who would have thought? Is she by any chance a descendant of Shodaime? He's the one who have the Wood element..."

Sarutobi stay silent. There's no way he will further fuel Orochimaru's dangerous curiosity. Magician or not, there are no guarantee that Sakura can deal with Orochimaru. What if he is able to capture her and then experiment on her? He is chasing after immortality, what if his ambition grow even more? He will even target the other Magis, wherever they are. Orochimaru will further disturb this world's balance if he don't stop him. Right here, right now. He will correct his past mistakes and protecting the future... By killing Orochimaru.

"It looks like I have something else to reap aside from Sasuke-kun and the fall of Konoha... Quite the trump card you've hid there Sarutobi-sensei."

"You won't get what you want today!" Sarutobi create two shadow clones. Shodaime brought forth more trees. The monsters spit out more acid to melt them, giving him more space. They are careful enough not to hit him with it.

"It's already too late. No matter what you do. No matter how many of these creatures appear. I've won. Konoha is going to be demolished." For beings that do not have minds on their own, the monsters growl. Perhaps they do carry Sakura's will within them... The thought comforted him a bit.

"Konohagakure is my home! The Hokage is one who continues the act as the main pillar of the house, protecting it! He's the one who carries the will of Konoha, entrusted with it. It won't be that easy for you!" Sarutobi finish the seal and the God of Death appears behind him. His long tongue holding what seems to be his soul. So this is the Death that Yondaime is talking about... Sarutobi wonders if this also means his _rukh_ won't return to the next world... Or the 'Flow' as Sakura call it.

Shodaime cast a genjutsu, making his entire vision black. "What absurd nonsense... You're just, for a short while, one of the leaders in the history of the organisation called Konoha." He feel his left arm being sliced. "Even the remains of the rock portrait will eventually fade and crumble." He heard the monsters snarl.

"Hmph" He clutched his bleeding arm. "To me, Konohagakure isn't just an organisation... Every year there are a lot of shinobi born and raised in this village..." Not just shinobis though "They live... Fight... To protect the village and to protect what's precious to them. They will go to their death... Even if we are not related by blood. Those of the village like this are... To me, my most precious... Most important... Family!"

The monsters let out a roar at that. "Even if you were to kill me, the house won't break! I'm the man who inherited the will of Konoha, the will of Shodaime-sama and Nidaime-sama. I am the Sandaime Hokage! No matter how much you target Konoha... There will be a new Hokage who'll inherit my will and become the pillar to protect Konoha!"

_Isn't that right Fourth? _Sarutobi make a hand sign. _I'm sorry Sakura... _"OROCHIMARU! I'll show you a special jutsu from now that you don't even know about! Take this! _Fuuin Jutsu' Shiki Fuujin!"_

The monsters defended him from Shodaime and Nidaime. With this darkness, he can't tell what exactly are they doing but as soon as he sniff their scent, his clones grabbed them. As soon as they grab Shodaime, the darkness fade. The monsters are holding them in place with their roots/vines.

_"Sorry Sarutobi..."_

_"We've caused you a lot of trouble..." _

As much as it burdens him, Sarutobi knows that it must be done. "Please forgive me... Shodaime-sama! Nidaime-sama! FUUIN!" Their souls are extracted and now sealed in his clones. The monsters let go of the bodies as it crumbles. Sarutobi found himself looking at what appears to be sacrifices. Poor people didn't even have the chance to close their eyes when Orochimaru is done with them. His clones disappears with a 'poof' All that is left is Orochimaru... "Come! Enma!" He grabbed the staff. Together with the monsters he charges towards Orochimaru. As he block his attacks with Kusanagi, the monsters spit out a different kind of liquid. Sap. The sap stick onto Orochimaru's feet, rendering him unable to move. Sarutobi grabbed him and arm come out from body, grabbing Orochimaru's soul.

"DIE!"

* * *

><p>Ibiki have never seen such an odd scenery. Ninjas battling each other and giant snakes running rampant, he can handle it. But giant monsters helping them? Now that's a first. He have no idea how to describe those monsters, except that they are a bit similar like plants. The giants ones are fighting the snakes while the smaller ones are attacking the enemy. He even seen some transporting civilians to safe places! Judging from the direction they come from, they are from the Forest of Death. Who knew that blasted place hide something like this? Even so, Ibiki have this feeling that they are under someone's control... But who?<p>

Jiraiya-sama's arrival make the situation even more easier to handle.

"Where's the Sandaime?" He asks him when Ibiki jumped onto the giant toad Jiraiya have summoned.

"He's at the test arena."

"I see... And these... creatures?" They watched a particularly large one splitting a giant snake to two just by biting it.

"They appear to be originally from the Forest of Death. They were seen all over the place, attacking the enemy, supporting our shinobis... Protecting the civilians. We don't know who summon this creatures... But they helped us tremendously."

"It feels like something is backing us up... But what..?"

* * *

><p>Haaah this is so troublesome... Shikamaru fell backwards, exhaustion taking over him. He has volunteered to lure away the Oto jounins who are pursuing them. Honestly, if it's not for Asuma, he would be a goner by now. Why did he volunteer to be the decoy again? The pug is needed to track down Sasuke and Sakura is the only one who can take down Gaara... As troublesome as she is, Shikamaru have no choice but to admit that she's the most dangerous... And Naruto's element of surprise will be a game changer.<p>

"How did you get here so fast anyway?" He ask Asuma who is finishing his cigarette. The man simply point something behind him. Shikamaru turn around and jolted when he sees... _It. _This is the same creature that Sakura summons back in the second exam. It curled up on the ground, looking at them.

"The whole town is full of them at the moment, helping us. It appears that they won't attack civilians or anyone with Konoha headband." Asuma throw away his cigarette bud. "Stay here. I'm going back to the arena. He'll protect you." The creature let out some sort of grumble.

Shikamaru watch Asuma jumped away before turning his attention to the creature. "I still find you gross." It opens its mouth and stick out a long vine covered in sap. "What? Are you angry? Do you even understand me?" It licked his cheek. "Now you're even more grosser now. How troublesome" It licked him again. Shikamaru let out a long sigh as he wipe away the sap.

* * *

><p>He is finally able to caught up with them. Sasuke stare down at the Suna shinobis as they catch their breath. Shino is dealing with Kankuro the puppet user. He will deal with Gaara. Something is wrong with him... "Although I don't know the motives of your village... I will stop you!" He looked at Gaara. The sand mask is cracking. "Also... I want to see your true face." He need to make sure he didn't just imagine it. Back then... The eyes that he've seen...<p>

Gaara stared back at him, clutching his head. "You, that is strong... You, that have companions... You, that has an ambition... You, that is like me..." His sand mask start to crack even more. "Once I kill you... I will be the one that have destroy it all... Only then can I survive... Only then can I feel ALIVE!"

Sasuke watch in horror as sand start to engulf Gaara. He no longer look human... He look like a monster... His right eye... It's the eye that he've seen back then... Looks like this battle won't end as quickly as Sasuke first thought... His eyes widened when Gaara suddenly already in front of him. His long claws ready to grab him. Sasuke barely dodge it. The force of his claws is enough to cut the trees nearby. He clutch his bleeding arm.

"ARE YOU AFRAID OF ME?! UCHIHA SASUKE! AFRAID OF MY EXISTENCE?!"

_Is he... A monster?_

"WHAT'S THE MATTER?! ARE YOU AFRAID OF ME?! HAS YOUR FEAR TAKEN OVER THE HATRED, THE KILLING URGE?! IS YOUR REASON FOR EXISTENCE AS PUNY AS THAT? IF YOU CRAVE FOR AN ANSWER, COME AND GET ME!"

Sasuke thinks for a moment before getting up. His brother let him live... He's the only one he spared... But why? Why him? For what reason? _'No... I know why... He let me live so he doesn't have to feel guilty about killing the entire clan... My brother Itachi chose me to be the avenger. The sole reason of my existence is to hunt him, to destroy him!' _His left hand is covered with chakra once again. Sasuke can hear the chirping sounds coming from it. It's not like Lee's but Chidori is proven to be effective against Gaara... He activates his Sharingan. With this, he can read his movement better.

They both jumped at the same time, ready to attack each other. But Sasuke is slightly faster... Or Gaara just don't bother? His Chidori slash through his monster arm, earning a pained shout from Gaara. And then he _laughed._

"I see! So that's what it was!" He clutches his arm, looking way too happy for someone who just got hurt. "The reason why I's so excited! I just got the answer! It's this pain!" Sasuke can't tell if he's trembling from pain or excitement. "Defeating those who are strong enough to hurt me and utterly destroy them! That's what give me a greater sense of existence! More! I want more!"

He start to transform again. This time with a tail. "Here I come!" Now he's faster than before..! Sasuke barely dodges again. He would have been long gone if it's not for these eyes... Sasuke use Blazing Fireball technique, sending a large fireball at him. However Gaara's sand protect him from it. Seems like fire is useless against sand... Chidori is the only way after all. Damn it! If only Sakura would just teach him that forbidden technique! Sasuke put his arms in front of him, bracing himself from the upcoming attack. Gaara's arm send him flying. The force is so much that the tree that stopped him cracks.

"Is this all your existence mean to you?!" Gaara taunts him from afar. "Let me make it clear for you then... You are weak!" Sasuke twitch at that. "You're too soft... Because you're hatred isn't strong enough! The power of hate is the power to kill... The power to kill is the power of vengeance... Your hatred is weaker than mine!"

"...shut up..."

"Do you understand what that means..? IT MEANS YOU'RE WEAKER THAN ME!"

Chakra envelop his arm once again. Sasuke muster all chakra he have left to his left arm. He turn around to attack Gaara again. His arm is in pain... But he must do it!

"URGH- GOAAH!"

Gaara groaned in pain when the Chidori hit him for the third time. Sasuke landed on a thick branch before collapsing. He's low on chakra... And his whole body hurts like hell. He can't move... Gaara charges at him once again. Sasuke can only look as his body tremble with pain. A blur of orange appear out of nowhere and Gaara is thrown back. Orange... Naruto?!

"Sasuke!" Sakura landed next to him and crouched down. "Are you okay?" Her staff start to glow and it seeped to his body. Sasuke can feel his strength is back again... Is she healing him? He did saw her did it to Lee once, during the preliminaries. "Sasuke, don't move just yet. Stay like that" She put her hand on his back. Sasuke let out a groan. Just because these two are here doesn't mean the odds turn to their favour.

"You guys! Get away!" Sasuke's eyes widened when he sees Gaara charges towards them. Sakura stood up and cast a yellow barrier around them, stopping the arm. Everyone's eyes except Sakura's widened in shock. Gaara tightened his hold on the barrier but nothing happened.

"Naruto! I leave Sasuke to you!" Sakura jumped towards Gaara. With an unseen force, she move Gaara away from them. Naruto crouched down next to him.

"Hey, you okay?" Naruto asked him in concern.

"Thanks to Sakura... My strength is back a little bit..." He got up a little. Both of them turn around to watch Sakura fighting against Gaara. Something felt different about her this time... White particulates is surrounding her as he staff glows. She and Gaara were locked in a staring contest before the glow disappears. She put back her staff. What does she have in mind?

"Haruno Sakura..." Gaara growls. "Tell me. Do you fear me now?" He starts to transform again, this time it's his other arm. "You, who told me that you can love me... Can you love a monster like me?" Love...? Did something happened between the two of them? "You who is a monster also... If I kill you, a monster who claims able to love someone like me... I will feel greater sense of existence..." Sakura didn't say anything, her hands start to glow. Just like Lee... Gaara roars as he charges towards her. Sakura don't move from her spot. She merely extend her hand. The moment Gaara's monster arm make contact with her touch, it crumbles. Just like back then during his fight with Lee... "AAAAAH!" Gaara screams. Sasuke can't tell if it's from shock or pain. His other arm about to grab her but crumbles under her touch. Before his sand can recover, Sakura get closer to him. She touched the side of his face which have transformed. Soon enough he returns to his original human form.

Fear flashed across his face as Gaara back away. He glared at her as sand start to wrap itself around him again, resuming the monstrous form. "I will destroy you!" Sakura put up the barrier again when he blow sand blasts at her. "Fight me!" He throw shurikens made of sand. "Fight me!" He continue to attach her. Sakura keep on being defensive. Her barrier never cracks. It's her absolute defence. "FIGHT ME!" Gaara throw in everything he got and the barrier still stood proudly. Naruto looks like he can't stand just watching. He make a series of hand signs and slammed his palm to the ground. Summon jutsu? Sasuke feels like face palming when a small frog of all things come out. Naruto doesn't look too happy either and soon he start to banter with the frog.

Sakura stared at Gaara for a moment before turning to Naruto. "Naruto... Help me." Sasuke and Naruto blinked. "You understand him better than me..." Naruto's jaw dropped. He looked at Sakura weirdly before closing his mouth. His eyes now filled with determination. Sasuke watch as Naruto make his way to Sakura. The two of them stood proudly side by side, eyes trained on their enemy. Her staff glows again. This time she's healing Naruto's wounds.

Naruto cross his fingers, the necessary hand sign for Shadow Clone technique. "Here I go! Brand new advanced _taijutsu_ technique!" He and his clones charges towards Gaara. "Uzumaki Naruto: Clone Body Slam!" Gaara's arm caught 3 clones all at once before they can do anything. A clone throw the real Naruto forward, over Gaara's head. Naruto need to summon more shadow clones twice in order to get the spot he aimed for. When he get behind him, Naruto thrust a kunai to his rear. "EAT THIS! Konoha's Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique! 1000 YEARS OF PAIN!"

The two of them stared at each other before Gaara's tail flick him away. In which an explosion followed afterwards. Naruto must have wrapped explosive tag around the kunai before attacking! Sasuke forces himself to move in order to shield Naruto from impact. "I can't save you this time, like I did in Wave Country... You dimwit..." Sasuke wheezed. Even with Sakura's help, his body has yet to fully recover. Overusing Chidori takes such toll on his body... What about Kakashi then?

"...shaddap will you..." Naruto grunted as he pants. The two of them watch as Sakura once again get closer to Gaara. The explosion did him good. His monster form crumbled again. He visibly flinch when Sakura touches him again. She grab hold of his hand, lacing their fingers together. His eyes turn fearful... Yet at the same time angrier. Sakura may be able to stop his transformation... But that doesn't mean she completely defeated him. "Naruto... When things turn worse, grab Sakura and get away from here. Run away as fast as you can. I'll hold him in place... Even for a while..." He pushed himself of the ground.

"You..."

"Never again... I already lost everything once before... I don't ever want to watch those dear to me die before my eyes again." He can't save his parents... His clan... He won't let the same thing happened to his teammates. They are... His most precious people...

A roar snapped him back to reality. Sakura jumped away from Gaara before a large cloud of dust blur their visions. Both of Sasuke and Naruto are thrown backwards. When Sasuke opened his eyes again, they went wide right after. Before them is a giant beast... Its body is full of black lines and dots. It looks like a giant racoon. But Sasuke knows that its unlike anything like a normal racoon. Sasuke's head snapped back when he hear Naruto scream. Sand is wrapping around his body.

"NARUTO!" _'Shit! My body is...!'_

**_BOOM_**

Sasuke's eyes widened again, this time for completely different reason. Naruto have escaped from the sand's hold... By summoning another toad. This time, a giant toad. It even have a scar across one of its eyes and is smoking a pipe. Naruto is standing proudly on top of its head. What the- Since when Naruto is this strong...? How- What kind of training have he gone through? What the hell is he?

Sakura land on a branch next to his. She looked back and forth at the two giant animals. "So it come down to this..." Again, she have this weird look in her eyes. She knows something. She is hiding something. "We have to get away from here. We'll get caught up." Then Sasuke notice that Sakura have the nin dog under her arm. He wants to ask her but when the toad unsheathe his blade, Sasuke know that this is not the time.

_'Naruto... You better defeat that'_

* * *

><p><strong>I think this is our longest chapter so far.<strong>

**Yeah the exam fights are short but honestly they are not as important as the 'Pursue Sasuke/Gaara' part and 'Sarutobi/Orochimaru fight' part**

**To remind you all again, the monsters are Sakura's. She created it like how Hakuryuu and Doron do it. By manipulating plants and microscopic fungus in the air.**

**Okay I've been thinking about this. Regarding the Fuuin jutsu... Doesn't that mean their _rukh_ are sort of trapped or something?**

**I found Jinchuuriki's transformation similar to Djinn Equip. It won't be strange if Sakura will be able to cancel it like Sinbad to Kougyoku. **

**Thank you for reading~**

**Please kindly leave a review. Seriously, review.**

**NO FLAME**


	14. Chapter 13

Of Chakra and Magoi

Naruto X Magi The Labyrinth of Magic

Strong!Sakura

* * *

><p>Summary: What if Haruno Sakura is a Magi and have been reborn three times? On her 4th rebirth, Sakura is born into the world of Shinobi, where instead of Magoi, chakra rules the world. Armed with magic and knowledge from her previous 3 lives, Haruno Sakura take on the world as a kunoichi from Konoha. Can she survive with chakra alone? Or will she depend on magic?<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own both of the series but the OCs are all mine

Warning: Typos, grammar errors

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CHAPTER 13<strong>_

* * *

><p>Naruto stared at the tanuki monster in front of them. Even though he have Toad Boss here, there's no guarantee that they will be able to defeat him... Regardless, Naruto just knew that no matter what happen, he can't lose. <em>'I'll protect Sakura-chan and Sasuke at all cost!'<em>

"Hold on tight now!" Toad Boss warn him as he takes a leap. Naruto have no choice but to lay low and try to hold on as best as he could. The little toad Gamakichi in turn holding on to his head. Trees trampled beneath them at every move Boss Gama make. With only one slash, Boss Gama is able to slice off the beast's arm. It took several tries for him to even stick an explosive tag up in his butt. The blade slipped from his hand and landed not far from them- Wait! His teammates are there!

"Hey! Hey! Boss!" He quickly grab his attention, pointing at the direction of the blade. "My teammates are over there on that side! So don't go that side! Lure him this way would ya!" Of course, they could have move away but who knows where are they now? With two giants battling each other, who knows if they stomp on someone? They could have killed Shikamaru on accident! And Kami-sama knows that they can't let this thing get close to village! There are people there!

The sound of laughter grab Naruto's attention. The tanuki monster is laughing. "UZUMAKI NARUTO! You're fun! This is fun!" Fun...? This is not a game! His teammates's lives are in danger here! Something emerged from its forehead. He caught sight of red hair. The upper half of Gaara's body have appeared. "Thank you for keeping me entertained so far... Now I'll show you the true powers of the sand demon!" He make a hand sign. That certainly can't be good.

"Take a look at those bags under his eyes. I could give him a competition..." Toad Boss pointed out. Naruto look at Gaara's eyes. The bags makes him resemble tanuki's eyes. "That medium shows the signs of insomnia, from being possessed by Shukaku eh?" Insomnia? What's that? "Those possessed by the badger demon, Shuukaku, become such that they can't even have a single night of decent sleep... It's because of the terror!" Eh? Eh? They are so scared that they can't even go to sleep? "If they sleep, their personality is eaten away be Shuukaku... Bit by bit... Until they disappear. Because the medium suffers from lack of sleep, their personality tends to be unstable. But while the medium is normally awake, Shuukaku's real power are suppressed. But if that medium were to fall asleep on his own then..."

Shuukaku's full power will be unleashed.

Gaara's body suddenly went limp. Is he asleep?! The roar of laugher from Shuukaku confirms it.

**"I'm finally out! And here's someone I wanna kill right off!" **It gives him a bloodthirsty look. **"Fuuton Renkundan!" **It tapped its round belly as it launch a large air ball from its mouth. Toad Boss jumped just in time to avoid it. While still up in the air, he send two water balls down at Shuukaku. It clashes with the air balls, creating something like rain. But there's still one left! Toad Boss protect them by lifting his hand as shield. The air ball must be very strong because Toad Boss is battered up just with one of those.

"That hurt! You pumped so much damn chakra into that ball you threw at me! Even I can't take too many hits from those!"

Crap, if Toad Boss can't handle it, Naruto would already be obliterated by those. "What are we suppose to do?!"

"For no, tough up that medium kid! So the sleeping spell will break! We'll get close to that stupid badger and stop it in his tracks! We'll do it when his guard is down!"

"How?!"

"I'm just a toad so I don't have any fangs or claws to stop him, so-! Using the _Henge no Jutsu_, I'll transform into something that does!" Something with fangs and claws... "I'm no good at transforming so! You be my will and do the 'In' for me! I'll lend you my chakra! It'll be a combo _Henge_! You're probably out of chakra, since you summoned me! Here we go!"

Aaaw man!

**_POOF_**

Toad Boss transform into a fox. A giant fox. Large enough to take the tanuki. As Toad Boss bit it, Naruto jump over to the tanuki's head, where Gaara's body is. Balling his fist, he punched the guy across the face. "WAKE UP YOU!" Jade eyes opened wide. Yes! He's awake! Naruto landed on the tanuki's nose and charges towards him. "ORAAAAH! Wah-" His foot sink into the nose. Crap! He completely forgot that this guy is made from sand! Naruto struggle to move when sand start to surround him. Luckily Toad Boss' tongue wrapped around him, saving him from the sand. It doesn't stop the quick sand though. The raccoon spirit pushes Toad Boss. At this rate, they won't make it! _'I need to think of a way to defeat this racoon spirit!' _He closes his eyes and concentrate. He need to muster up chakra.

_Please... Just a little bit... Let me have... The amount to protect everyone...CHAKRA!_

"UWOOOOOOOOOH!"

Chakra starts to fill up every inch of his body. This feeling- This is Kyuubi's chakra! And it's even more than usual! With this, he can protect everyone! "Here I come! Stupid Raccoon!" This time he charges towards Gaara with much more spirit in him. When the sand caught him, Naruto growls. "YOU BASTARD!" He slammed his forehead against his, enough to draw blood. Blood trickles down from each of their foreheads. The tanuki's body start to crumble. Toad Boss teleported away. Naruto landed on a tree. Gaara as well.

Panting heavily, Naruto lock eyes with Gaara (who in turn also panting). "I'm kind of at my limit... It must the same for you..! ...The most we can do is throw one punch at each other..." Sweat trickle down from his forehead, along with blood. "We are very alike... Let's end this now!"

* * *

><p>One of the monsters shielded him from Kusanagi's pierce. The other aid Enma in detangling himself from Orochimaru's snakes. Sarutobi have no idea how long have passed since he start pulling out Orochimaru's soul. It seems that he have no strength left to fully pull him out. The fact that he is now panting heavily is a give away of how exhausted he is right now. Kages can't win against age it seems. Orochimaru definitely notice his lack of chakra and stamina.<p>

"Could you die already please... Sarutobi-sensei?" Even though he's smiling, he's sweating profusely. Yes, he will definitely die. That's the downside of this just... But Sarutobi will make sure that his ambition ends here!

"Your ambitions... Will end here!"

"MY AMBITION WILL NOT END! YOU WILL DIE HERE!"

A little more... Just a little more... "Your ambition won't affect the village any longer!" Sarutobi winces when his back start to ache with pain.

Orochimaru 'tsked' "You've grown old. Do you have the strength to rescue the village? Look around you... I've ordered my subordinates and Suna shinobis to come and infiltrate the village. Your Konoha shinobi will be annihilated... Down to women and children... Konoha will crumble!"

"...You should know Orochimaru... Not to take the shinobi of this village lightly... The shinobis of Konoha are all protecting the village... They fight with all their life! True strength is not in mastery of ninjutsu..." Or magic for that matter. "I was never able to teach you... When they are protecting something important... That's when a shinobi's true strength appears..." He smiles. "For you who is obsessed with jutsu, this is the appropriate punishment."Death raise its hand above his head. Orochimaru's eyes widened in fear as it goes down, chopping his soul's arms.

"STOP IT!"

"SEALED!"

Sarutobi gasped when the arms becomes one with him. His skin burns as the seal appear on his torso. Bruises start to cover Orochimaru's arms. "You won't be able to use either arm. You won't be able to because both are completely sealed. You no longer have any jutsu. You were unsuccessful in destroying Konoha." Now that Orochimaru pose no threat, the monsters let him go... Or so he thought. One of them opened its jaw, revealing sets of razor sharp fangs. If it's not for his underlings snatch him out of the way, the monster will bite his head off.

"You old man! Give me back my arms!" Orochimaru roared in anger. Sarutobi just smiled. He can see it... The _rukh_ around them... His time will run out... Yet he feel so calm... Peaceful...

"You're foolish, Orochimaru. They've both been completely destroyed... My apprentice, we'll meet in another world..." Or the _Flow _as Sakura would call it. "The place the leaves dance... The fire burns..." Instead of seeing black, Sarutobi keep seeing white. The _rukh_ are surrounding him... He've done everything he could done... He'll leave it to the next generation... He have faith in them... Sakura and her Magi comrades will guide this world for the better. Everything will be all right...

_The fire of the shadows illuminate the village... And so... A new leaf sprouts..._

"Hokage-sama!" Eagle cried out when he saw Sandaime's form falling to the ground. One of the monsters catch him and lay him gently on the floor. Monkey King Enma teleported away. The Oto nins are escaping along with Orochimaru. As he and Wolf about to stop them, the one with 6 arms shot spider web at them. He can feel chakra inside the sticky web. One of the monsters caught them before they have a nasty fall. Effortlessly it put them on the roof. It wastes no time to spit some more acid to melt the web. The acidity must be quite strong because even the roof tiles are melted.

Damn... Orochimaru got away... But there's no point to chase them... Too many risks... And the village need them more. Not to mention he and his fellow ANBU suffers damage from battling with the Oto nins. On the bright side, Suna and Oto shinobis are running away, heading toward the gates. The worst have passed...

* * *

><p>He put everything he had into that punch.<p>

That is why Naruto can't do anything when gravity pull him down. The tree branches did slower his falling but it still hurt like hell. Both he and Gaara collapsed to the ground with a nasty '_**THUD' **_His whole body hurts... But Naruto can't stop here! He must protect his friends! Ignoring the pain, he start to drag himself by his chin towards Gaara.

Gaara start to scream. "My existence won't be put out! It won't be put out! Will I be saved?!"

This guy... He wants to destroy because of what happened in the past... To feel something... To realise the purpose of his existence... _'So what reason do I exist for...?' _Naruto winced at the pain. Haku... Is he like Haku..? _'I thought I was like him... No... Not quite like him... And that this is the worst pain I know... A world where one's existence is called unnecessary...' _

"Do-Don't come any closer!"

Naruto raised his head. "Being alone... Being incomplete... What you must feel... What your pain must be, I understand that... But for the people that are precious to me... To be able to... The people that are precious to me, if you are hurting them... And if you are trying to kill them... I will stop you..."

"Why... Until now, for the sake of other people, you've...?" Gaara sounds confused.

"Because they rescued me from the hell of being alone... They acknowledged my existence... That's why they are all the most important..."

Sakura is his first friend. Iruka-sensei risked his life for him. Sasuke is his rival. Kakashi-sensei passed them as ninjas... They are his most precious... Most important... Naruto continue to crawl until a hand grabbed his back.

"That's enough Naruto..." Sasuke crouched down next to him. "This guy has run out of chakra..."

"Don't move Naruto." Sakura stroke his back. "You'll make your injuries worsen..."

The two of them are safe... Thank goodness... Naruto slowly closes his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>2 days later...<em>

Sakura never seen Konoha so gloom before... Not like this... All shops are closed. Every villager is wearing black. The _rukh _around her told her that it will be raining later. She don't bother to braid her hair today. She just doesn't want to. Hiruzen's death hit them so hard... No matter how many times she goes through this, Sakura just can't get used to it. People dying... And her reincarnate again and again... Sakura can't help but wonder how she is not insane by now.

Everything is so messy right now. Sakura tried her best to tidy up her mess. Right after the battle ended, her creatures returned to the Forest of Death and will sleep there until the need for them rise again. Kakashi took the Eye of the Rukh from Sandaime's body, so no one will be able to link him to her. Hopefully no one saw him doing it. She have to keep her head low for a while.

The boys are surprised with her lack of braids but dismissed it as part of mourning. Good, at least they don't ask questions. Together, the three of them make their way to the Hokage Tower, where the funeral is held. They walked in silence. Honestly, what can they say? The Third have passed away. Their village has just been attacked... Nothing Sakura say will be able to lighten the mood. Not that she have anything to say...

People gathered on the rooftop, the lawn and outside the compound. The rookies and Lee's team are already there. No one said a word during the funeral. Hiruzen's death hit Konoha hard... Rain start to fall when the funeral begin. The sky even mourn for his death... The _rukh_ is very sad... Next to Naruto, Konohamaru start to cry. The grandfather he loved so much and look up to is no longer here... The sound of his sobs break her heart. Iruka pull the little boy into his embrace. The village elders Homura and Koharu start the speech but Sakura barely pay any attention to them.

Sarutobi Hiruzen is dead... One of her allies have fallen... Even though they have yet to find out exactly what is the darkness threatening this world... Is this how everything going to be? Her comrades will fall each time they get closer to the truth... And they barely have a few steps... Nevertheless, the death of Konoha's Sandaime is one of the signs of the turmoil that is about to come. How ironic... She warned him about it and now Sarutobi is the first to fall... Life is fleeting... Shinobi's even more so...

One by one, the mourners put flowers on the altar. Sakura put down hers after Ino. It still felt like yesterday... She and Ino gathering flowers in the field and give them to Sandaime... Today, they are kunoichis attending his funeral. Sakura return to the line. Kakashi just got there. Late as always... She can't help but overhead when Naruto ask Iruka something.

"Why do people risk their lives for others?"

"When one person dies, its not only that... It's the lives of the past, present and future. Many people dies in missions or war... Too easily as you won't expect. Easily... Even a dying person had a dream or goal. But everybody has something in common. Parents, siblings, lovers, friends and all the other villagers... The people who're precious to you. They trust and help each other. It's the relationship formed with people whom you've known since you were born. From that day we're born to the day we die... We start to feel that love is the most important thing. And, the string that connects you has become thick and strong as time passes. It's only logical... that a person who holds that string does so... Because it's precious... Anyone with this headband knows..."

"Mmh. Even I can understand that... Somewhat." Naruto look at the altar. "But to die is painful..."

"The Third didn't die for nothing. He won't think of it as painful." Kakashi argued. "He did leave something precious to us. You'll understand it someday."

"Right..! But not knowing is better than knowing!"

"Oh... The rain has stopped..." Sakura looked up towards the sky. The clouds start to disperse, letting sunlight to shine through. A _rukh_ flew above her head. _'Are you telling me not to dwell in our sorrow for so long?' _The wind picked up and a leaf flutter pass her. _'I'll take that as a yes' _

The funeral ended without any further disruption. Sakura watch the rookies walking out the building from afar, and then turning her gaze to her own team. Naruto is running towards them, just finished talking with Iruka. The sky is blue and the sun shining brightly. The _rukh_ around them are gradually getting warmer. Sakura still doesn't know if there is another particular motive for the _Rukh_ to send her to this village... But that doesn't really matter now.

_'Sandaime-sama... No. Hiruzen. Now that you are part of the Flow... Watch over us please... Especially the King Vessel we got here...' _

* * *

><p><strong>Eagle is one of the ANBU members. I don't know his name so I took the liberty to name him that based on his mask.<strong>

**Yeah this chapter is rather short. I'm sorry.**

**Thank you for reading~**

**Please kindly leave a review. Seriously, review.**

**NO FLAME**


	15. Chapter 14

Of Chakra and Magoi

Naruto X Magi The Labyrinth of Magic

Strong!Sakura

* * *

><p>Summary: What if Haruno Sakura is a Magi and have been reborn three times? On her 4th rebirth, Sakura is born into the world of Shinobi, where instead of Magoi, chakra rules the world. Armed with magic and knowledge from her previous 3 lives, Haruno Sakura take on the world as a kunoichi from Konoha. Can she survive with chakra alone? Or will she depend on magic?<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own both of the series but the OCs are all mine

Warning: Typos, grammar errors

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CHAPTER 14<strong>_

* * *

><p>Gradually they are getting used of not having Sandaime around. Days have passed since the funeral. Constructions have begun to repair the damage from Orochimaru's attacks (and her monsters, oops). The council have just announced that they have reconciled with Suna. They still haven't announced who will be the next Hokage though. Sakura can't help but feel restless regarding that part. She must tell the Fifth, whoever it will be, about her status as a Magi and her mission. The Third was understanding but the same can't be said about the Fifth. What if he or she doesn't believe her? Or what if they are one of the triggers? Too many uncertainties.<p>

Sakura don't have the luxury to sweat about those stuff though. Right now everyone are focusing on the village's restoration. Her father is joining the men on fixing the building. Her mother and the other housewives are cooking lunch for them. Sakura joined the women cooking and then delivers the food. Chouji particularly enjoys them (he and Shikamaru helped with the rebuilding). The whole constructions will be quicker if she use magic... But there's no way she can do that without exposing herself.

Their problem don't stop just there, unfortunately. She heard people whispering about possible enemy attacks and the village is cursed. Not to mention the Forest of Death become even more fearsome. Sakura inwardly apologise for the last part. Yeah, monsters is definitely of the list now. They must do this with either manual of Ninjutsu. Oh well, it's a good opportunity to get closer with everyone.

Team Ino-Shika-Cho for instance. They've seen a glimpse of her power. Ino and Shikamaru twice. Better not exposing herself to Chouji. Two of the trio are already suspicious of her, no need to add one more. On the bright side, she and Ino has become more civil toward each other these days. They will nod and say hi whenever they pass each other. There are no fear in Ino's eyes... Unlike back then during the exam... Shikamaru would give her looks but nothing else.

Speaking of other genins, Sakura should interact some more with Team 8. Their chances of crossing path with them are less compared to Team 10. Fellow rookies must support each other right? She also wonder how Hinata is doing right now? That blow to the heart is not something that easy to overcome... And Shino! Gosh she's so curious with his body! It's not like she can access the secrets of bloodlines that easily but still..! She won't mind take a closer look on Akamaru. Sakura has little to no knowledge about vetenary but the pup reminds her of the beast back home. Kiba reminded her of half assimilated Household member also.

It will be rather easy to approach any of them at the moment. The older shinobis are being sent outside of the village to complete missions, the Jounin intructors included. It's been days since Sakura last saw Kakashi. She last saw Guy when she visited Lee in the hospital the other day. Team Guy is celebrating Lee's release from the hospital. Sakura shared a meal with them at a sushi restaurant. Lee can't go to any missions yet but he can go back to training. No forcing himself though.

Since there are no missions for next few weeks, they are free to do anything. Sakura helped the women cooking and delivering food while the boys train separately. What happened back then during the exam must have fuel their determination further. Naruto did asked Kakashi to teach him Chidori but failed. Sasuke... Sakura is worried about him. Since the fight with Gaara, he's been looking at them strangely... Almost envious even...

They inadvertently make him desire power even more. Power is necessary, yes, but they always come with a price. Frankly, Sasuke is too young for that. Too impressionable. He'll make mistake that he might not be able to fix. Such as falling to depravity...

"Sakura?" Her mother gently touch her shoulder. "You've been spacing out again. You make too many rice balls now" Sakura look down at her hand. She's holding an unfinished rice ball, with an extra bento full of them lying neatly on the kitchen counter. "It's enough sweetie. Why don't you give the extras to your teammates?"

"Yes, Okaa-san"

Packing up the bento, she said farewell to her mother and the other housewives. Now... Where could Sasuke be right now...?

* * *

><p>"Sasuke?"<p>

At the mention of his name, Sasuke open his eyes. Sakura is standing over him, her long braid hanging on her shoulder. "Did I wake you up?" she asked. No, he's not really sleeping. Of course he'll notice her presence before she call him out. Nevertheless, he sit up. Sakura take a seat next to him. "I made too much rice balls" She handed him a bento. "It's _okaka_" That got him.

"Hn... Thanks" Sasuke take hold of the bento box. Sakura's rice balls are always delicious. It is rather pleasant, him sitting there eating rice balls and Sakura next to him. Just the two of them... Come to think of it, they never spend time together just the two of them. The one time they were alone, it was when Sasuke asked her about the survival test. Should he ask her again? He knows that she will avoid it, giving him a tidbit of truth at best. All he know about her ability is what he have seen... Lee's life force manipulation, Sakura's healing, her barrier...

Sasuke's hand shot to his neck when he feel a mosquito. Damn, it got away. As he rubbed his neck, a thought came to him.

"...Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"That... That person named Orochimaru bit me right?" At this, Sakura fully turn around to face him. "I remember... A searing pain coming from my neck... Did you... Heal it?"

"Yes. I did." At least she don't deny this one.

"How?"

"With a technique that I come up by myself. Not from a medical textbook." Sasuke know little about medical jutsu so he have to take Sakura's word for it. Not that he think her healing ability is fake. "I'm not entirely sure what it is... But strange marks appeared on your neck after Orochimaru..." She stopped for a moment before continuing. "He injected his own chakra into your system. In a different way than Hyuuga's Gentle Fist... It was... Malignant. I knew I must get them out as soon as I can. You were in so much pain..."

Sasuke ponder what he just learned. Orochimaru is interested in him because of his Uchiha blood, that much he can understand. But what gains does he have for injecting chakra into his system? "Did he said anything else?"

Sakura look hesitant for a moment. "He... said that you will seek him out. For power..."

Power...

Yes, he desire power. Power to kill his brother, to avenge his clan. The power he unfortunately lack... Orochimaru is offering him the chance to have power, Sasuke realised. In a twisted way. He planted the mark on him as bait. Only to be taken away by Sakura... But what kind of power that mark have? Aside from giving him pain? He certainly don't look forward to be subjected to that kind of pain again. Orochimaru sent the Oto genins to take them out, how could he trust someone like that? Not to mention that man is the one who attacked Konoha days ago. The one who killed the Third. That proves that Orochimaru have power but... It will be like making a contract with a devil. And Sasuke know better than to trust someone that blindly. Not after his brother... But if Orochimaru really is after him...

"I need to get stronger" Sasuke said. "I can't stay like this."

Sakura stared at him. "Well then. We'll go and find Kakashi after this." She grab a rice ball from the bento box. "I really look forward to see how strong you can be. How far you can go. Without taking up Orochimaru's offer that is." Sakura gripped the rice ball, almost squishing it.

"You really hate him."

She give him a weird look. "Have you really notice how he look at you? Not to mention he bit you. Sasuke, that guy might as well be a pedophile on top of being a deranged monster who attacked our village and kill our Kage. Do I really need any more reason to hate him? He licked his lips while looking at you. That's creepy as heck."

A very valid point. Sasuke can't help but feel disgust thinking about that... man. Who knows what lurks inside his mind... And Sasuke doesn't want to find out. A bird's cry grab their attention, prompting them to look up. Kakashi's messanger bird is circling above them. Speak of the devil...

* * *

><p>Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow at the sight of Sasuke and Sakura walking together. They look rather... chummy today. Did something happened? He can't resist the temptation of teasing them. "Hey you two. Are you guys on a that?"<p>

Sasuke simply 'hn'. Sakura just chuckled "We're just having lunch together." They don't deny it though. Sakura is one thing but Sasuke...? Did he missed something here? Even Kurenai and Asuma looked intrigued. "It's very rare for you to be early... Is it going to rain after this?" She joked.

"Occasionally" Kakashi shrugged.

Sasuke glance at the shop near them. "I don't like sweets and nato." His face twisted in disguise.

"Is that so...?" Kakashi glance at Asuma and Kurenai. They both nod and left. His students looked at him in confusion, wondering what just happened. "Just something us Jounins to take care of. I'll be back soon. Occupy yourself in the mean time." Sasuke still looked confused but Sakura give him a knowing look. Kakashi smiled at them before going, leaving behind a poof of smoke.

* * *

><p>Well... That was interesting. Sakura mused as she and Sasuke stare at the spot where Kakashi once stood. Something must have happened... Intruders perhaps? Konoha is particularly vulnerable at the moment. But to even have 3 jounins... Either the opponent is more than one or incredibly strong. Possibly both. Maybe this is the universe's way to restore its balance after <em>Kakashi<em> shows up early? Should she look for other Jounins and warn them? But Sakura still don't know what kind of threat they are facing. Too little information. It could be nothing or Kakashi is already dealing with them.

Sakura is snapped out from her muses when Sasuke grab hold of her wrist. She looked at him quizzically. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke stare her intently. "Let's spar." She blinked. "It due past time for us to fight each other. I want to taste it myself, the true measure of your power."

Her true measure huh? "Sure. It's a good opportunity to know my level. I didn't get to show off the result of my training in the final rounds." Sasuke looked at her strangely but didn't say anything. Instead he pull her to the nearest training ground. "Sasuke, you can let go. I'm not going to chicken out and run away." She joked. The boy didn't say anything but tighten his grip around her wrist. She frowned at that. Is he really that distrustful of her? Knowing that yanking back her hand will only make his grip tighter, Sakura let him drag her. She'll make him pay soon enough.

When they arrive at the training ground, the place is empty, which is perfect. No interruption. Sasuke drop Sakura's hand. Wordlessly they walk away from each other, to create certain distance between them. When Sakura turns around, Sasuke already activates his Sharingan. He's serious. She better get serious too. After all, she won't have any chance to beat him without magic if she's not 100% focused. Sasuke deserves that much. The two of them stared each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Sasuke who break the stalemate by throwing shuriken at her. Sakura easily dodged it. Green eyes widened when Sasuke suddenly appear in front of her. Sakura quickly position her staff between them, just in time before Sasuke's leg make contact with her stomach. He's so fast...! It reminds her of Fanalis. But his kicks is not as strong as theirs though. It's not easy to dodge and parry Sasuke's taijutsu but somehow she manages to. She did manage to land several hits on Sasuke but it's not very effective apparently. Taijutsu is a no go.

_'How about ninjutsu then?' _She strap her staff to her back. _'No... Sasuke will be able to read all of my movements... Which leave me with Genjutsu... Good thing Sasuke has yet to master Genjutsu' _Quickly making the necessary seals, Sakura's body turn to petals. It is her own version of Body Flicker technique. She quickly climb onto a tree to have better view. Below her, Sasuke has a kunai ready at hand. He surveyed his surroundings, looking for her. Sakura musters some more chakra to create another illusion. Cherry blossom petals slowly descend down from the sky. Sasuke instinctively look up. She use the opportunity to throw senbons. Sasuke manage to dodge and block them all. An idea came to her and Sakura summon some more petals. This time the forest floor is completely covered by pink petals. She distracts Sasuke some more by throwing more senbons along with shurikens. An explosive tag is wrapped around one of the kunai.

Sasuke seems to sense the upcoming trap as he move away from the petals. Too late though. The explosion tag explodes, sending him flying. She quickly move as well. She quickly put up another genjutsu. The petals start to pick up and swirl around, creating a vortex. Their surroundings get darker as the vortex get higher. Sasuke decide to light up the are by expelling a great fireball from his mouth. Some of the 'petals' turn to crisps but Sakura create some more. Similar to Gaara's sand, the petals engulfs him and seemingly paralyse him. She use this chance to actually land a hit on him. Flickering in front of him, Sakura's fist make contact with his cheek. He is thrown away for several feet.

As expected from the Uchiha, Sasuke is able to recover and land on his feet. In an instant, he is already in front of her. Damn him and his Sharingan! Sakura did a cartwheel to dodge his punch. Her eyes widened when she stepped onto an explosive tag. Pumping chakra to her feet, she (and Sasuke) manage to get away from the explosion. Sakura pressed her back against a tree, waiting for the dust to clear up so she can finally see again. Something glint amongst the smoke and she dodge just in time when a kunai embedded on the wood. It did get her hair tie though. Her braid undone itself as Sakura get away from the spot. The moment the dust clears up, another great fireball is thrown at her direction. Sakura is forced to fall back, missing the great fireball by inches. She can feel its heat on her skin.

As if not wanting to give her any moment to recover, Sasuke is already jumping at her. In a moment of desperation, she pump her chakra onto her hair, in which the chakra now render them movable. Her long hair wrapped itself around Sasuke's wrists and ankles, effectively holding him above her. Thank God for her fight with Ino. And for once, Magi's trademark long hair have come to a use. This way, Sasuke can't make any seals. On the other hand, Sasuke is pretty heavy. Her hair can't hold him for much longer. Sakura fling him away. When the both of them stood up, she noted that there are small hills near them. How to turn them to her advantage...

Sakura turned around to face Sasuke, only to find him channeling chakra at his hand. She can already hear the chirping sound. _'He's going to use the Chidori on me?' _She stare at him incredulously. Judging from the look on his face, Sasuke is serious. With a cry, he dart towards her. Sakura about to grab her staff when Sasuke is already in front of her.

_**CRACK**_

Without her looking, Sakura know that the wall behind her cracks. It's not hard to imagine a large crater forming on the hill thanks to Sasuke's Chidori. The Uchiha missed. If it's deliberate or not, she is not sure at this point. Sasuke deactivate his Sharingan, his pupils turn normal. Both of them are panting heavily. They got into a staring contest as both try to catch their breath.

"Why... Didn't you put up your barrier?" He asks.

"Why did you use Chidori?" She shot back. Sasuke don't answer. He looks ashamed. Probably. "Kakashi won't be thrilled if he found out about this." There's no doubt that he will give an earful to the Uchiha. "Do you really want to win against me that much?"

"I... Need to get stronger..." Sasuke said.

"You already are," Sakura said softly. "You are and will always be a better shinobi than me" For her skill as a Magi, her shinobi skill is the price. She can only be strong as far as regular ninjas go, but against Sasuke and Naruto, she stand no chance.

Sasuke looked at her quizzically. "But those powers you had..."

"They are not ninjutsu so they don't qualify," Sakura lean back against the wall. "Those powers aren't meant to exist." Not for this world anyway. For whatever reasons, the Guardian of the Sacred Palace decided to send her and two others here. She really must look for them soon.

Sasuke give her an annoyed glare "You and your secrets. So annoying."

"Shinobis are supposed to be full of secrets, right?" She joked. "I'm sure you have your own share of secrets as well. But I never pry them." Nor stalking. But Sakura don't say anything regarding that subject. "In any case, this is a good spar," She smiled at him. "Time for me to go ba-" She halted when Sasuke brought up his other arm, essentially trapping her between him and the hill. Calmly she looked up to him. "Sasuke?" He is looking at her intently. Not to mention his face is close to hers. Since when? "Sasuke, what are you doing?"

He didn't say anything. Instead he lower his head down. Sakura's eyes widened when his lips pressed against her cheek. What is he doing?! What is he thinking?! Nononononono she's not ready for this- She can't- She don't have time for this. She can't- Not now-

Sakura's head went blank when Sasuke pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know if you like Sasuke-Sakura interaction here<strong>

**Okaka is dried bonito flakes, one of the flavours for onigiris. In the data book, okaka is listed as Sasuke's favourite food.**

**Thank you for reading~**

**Please kindly leave a review. Seriously, review.**

**NO FLAME**


	16. Chapter 15

Of Chakra and Magoi

Naruto X Magi The Labyrinth of Magic

Strong!Sakura

* * *

><p>Summary: What if Haruno Sakura is a Magi and have been reborn three times? On her 4th rebirth, Sakura is born into the world of Shinobi, where instead of Magoi, chakra rules the world. Armed with magic and knowledge from her previous 3 lives, Haruno Sakura take on the world as a kunoichi from Konoha. Can she survive with chakra alone? Or will she depend on magic?<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own both of the series but the OCs are all mine

Warning: Typos, grammar errors

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CHAPTER 15<strong>_

* * *

><p>She fled.<p>

As soon as their lips parted, Sakura took off. Her mind is racing. Too many thoughts going on inside her head. Sasuke didn't chase after her so that's good. She can't deal with him right now. She need to go somewhere private ASAP. What she desperately need right now is solitude. Sakura don't want to meet with anyone right now. Not Naruto, not Ino, not Lee, not even Kakashi. She need to be alone. Home is out of the question, with her parents at home. The streets as well, too many people there. Even the memorial stone is a no go. People visit it daily, especially after the invasion. It won't be strange if she visit the cemetery and stand in front of a random headstone for hours, passerby would think that she's visiting a dead relative or something.

In the end, Sakura went to a random training ground. She has half a mind to put up a genjutsu to hide her presence but decide not to bother. She slumped against a random tree. Why in the world would Sasuke kiss her? It's not like his _rukh_ is pink or anything! Okay, maybe she did recognise the signs but ignore them. The adrenaline from the spar might have contribute as well. People do outrageous things when their adrenaline is pumped, especially when they feel elated. Hence why some get drunk, some stay energetic and some hook up after winning a battle. Sakura knows exactly what she's talking about. She crossed that line before after all.

So what is she feeling right now? Many things. Anger to Sasuke for suddenly kissing her, confusion, bafflement, and there's a hint of sadness. Too many emotions to deal at the same time. She is now quite certain that Sasuke is at least attracted to her. Hormones combined with adrenaline could prompt him to kiss her. Not that it will make her let it go. 'Boys will be boys' is total bullshit. Other girls will think it's romantic and all those cliches but not her. Not Sakura. This could derail many things. She may said that she think that going on dates back in the Land of Waves but honestly those words are just to tease the boys.

Does she want to date? Is she _ready_ to date? What are her true feelings for Sasuke? Sakura check out opposite genders, that much is beyond doubt. She is sexual, unlike the other Magis who are asexual, aromantic, agender, genderfluid and non binary. That's one of her many flaws as a Magi. Ugo may intended for them to follow their instinct and pick their kings but feelings and politics are not a good match. Duty is more important than their personal life sometimes. Oh yes, Sakura have done many as a Magi but she did one thing that is absolutely forbidden.

Falling in love with your own King.

Love sure is a funny subject. Sakura is so dazzled with this particular King, she actually fell in love with him for real. Wonder if there's any other Magi that make the same mistake as her? She doubt there are any other. No wonder none of magis get hitched or have children. Too many political impracticalities. And the thought of living several lives knowing that none of your loved ones will ever reincarnate... The pink haired girl sighed heavily.

Back to Sasuke... What is he to her? Sakura regard him as a friend, a teammate, someone precious. Does she like him in a romantic sense? No, not really. Can she see herself in the future falling for him? Sakura can't answer that. Sasuke is too immature and too driven. And yet there are times she's interested in him. Wether it's because of his potential or genuine romantic interest, Sakura is not so sure at the moment. All she know is she need to make sure that he doesn't stray to the dark side. Along the way, she need to make sure she doesn't stray as well. Konoha's and this world's needs is her top priority. Sasuke is a potential trigger- No... Everyone are potential triggers. She need to watch out for everyone, including her possible love interests as well.

Sakura sighed once more. The sacrifices to do what is right... And what is expected of you. For now though, she need to tell Sasuke that she is not interested in him romantically. Hopefully the boy will back off. Sakura rubbed her temple. Perhaps a visit at Kakashi's is a good idea... A 20 something man reading porn daily on public might not be the best person to ask for relationship advice... But God knows she need to talk to someone every now and then. He may not fully understand but even Kakashi would notice things in her flashbacks... Kakashi can talk it out with Sasuke as well.

Resting her head against the wood, Sakura look up to the sky. The clouds slowly drift... They look so carefree... The _rukh_ is so calm... A nap would be nice... Her head will be clearer after a nap... She sat there for a while before standing up. Temporary peace must not distract her. Konoha is vulnerable at the moment. No need for another trigger. They need to wait and see what will unfold. In the mean time she will trust Rukh's guidance... Just like she always do.

* * *

><p>She jumped from one roof to another. The trip takes longer because there are buildings that are being repaired, thus fewer landing spots. Aside from that, Sakura have no trouble getting to Kakashi's apartment. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Sasuke bolted out from Kakashi's. He look like he have something urgent to do. She jumped to the balcony, just in time as Maito Gai stepped out from the apartment.<p>

"Gai-sensei? What's going on?" She looked past him and gasped at the sight of an unconscious Kakashi. There are also several jounin gathering. What in the world is going on? Enemy ninja have sneak in? Is this have something to do with a trigger?

Gai exchanged looks with the other Jounins, clearly not sure what to tell her. "We battled intruders just earlier. Sasuke is chasing after them now." Intruders that are capable to beat Kakashi... Must be very strong... But Sasuke have anything to do with them? Gaara was his assigned opponent, unless Sasuke was present during the actual battle...

"Is it someone Sasuke knows?" She guessed. The apprehensive look on Gai's face confirms it. "If you're chasing him, let me go with you." Teammates must look our for each other, not abandoning them.

Gai stared at her for a moment before nodding. "Since our enemies are strong, you must listen to what I say. Don't worry I'll protect you" He gives her a flashy smile and a thumbs up. "Take care of Kakashi" He said to the other Jounins as he push her outside. "It will be faster if I carry you" He crouch down, offering a piggy back. Since Gai is practically the adult version of Lee, he must be a whole lot faster. Sakura obediently climb onto his back.

True to her suspicion, Gai is even faster than Lee, on par with the Fanalis even. Everything around them is a blur. Sakura's braids flutters as the wind blew on her face. Sakura wrapped her arms around Gai's neck. If she loosen her hold, she might fall back due to the speed. She doubt that it's Gai's full speed even. He might tone it down a little for her sake. Perhaps this is how it feels like to be carried by a Fanalis? Thankfully she didn't feel sick from the 'ride'.

They arrive a town, filled with gambling houses and escort women walking around. A place strictly for adults indeed. She felt out of place, with her appearance but she have visited places like this in the past. Just ignore everyone and get on with it. Gai asked around and a vendor owner tell them about an inn nearby. Without much of a word, the two of them head to said inn. They go to the backyard. A hole in the wall is enough evidence that a shinobi battle have ensued. Gai use his head protector to see

"Sasuke!"

It's Naruto's voice!

Gai moved first.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

_SMACK_

"...huh?"

Jiraiya the Toad Sennin frowned as Sakura handed him a tissue to hold his nosebleed. She let the men have it as she crouch down next to Sasuke. He appears to be unconscious, despite his eyes open. Gently she dabbed the blood on his lips with her handkerchief. So much have happened today... His ribs are fractured and whatever genjutsu the enemy uses, it affected him so much.

"...Sharingan caused a mind attack that make him lost his senses-"

"Sharingan?!" Sakura abruptly look up to Jiraiya "Aren't Sasuke and Kakashi the only ones that have Sharingan?!" Could this be another clue?! The two men looked at each other. They won't tell her anything, Sakura realised. Regardless, she and Gai will return to Konoha with Sasuke while Naruto and the Toad Sage resume their journey. Apparently they are looking for the third Sannin. Princess Tsunade Senju. Sakura read about her, being the greatest medic nin in the world. Senju is the surname of the First Hokage, no wonder they call her Princess. She's basically a royalty in the eyes of Konoha nins. If they want to find her now... She must be a candidate for the Hokage position. Wonder how Naruto will react to that.

After dealing with the inn owner, they go to the town's outskirts. Sakura cast a worried glance at Sasuke who is now being carried by Gai. "Jiraiya-sama... Please find Tsunade-hime and bring her back to us!"

"Don't cha worry! We'll find her! Take care of Sasuke, Eyebrow Sensei! Sakura-chan!" Naruto said confidently. Jiraiya pat Naruto's head.

"Well, Gai... We'll be leaving Sasuke in your care..." Jiraiya glance at the unconscious Sasuke.

Gai smiled at Naruto's enthusiasm. "Naruto, you've got guts. I like kids like that! Here, I'm giving this to you." He pull out something from inside his vest. "This is the reason why Lee is so strong..."

"EH? WHAT? WHAT?" Naruto yelled in excitement.

"THIS!" He pulled out a bodysuit, identical to what he and Lee wears. "It's the ultimate stream-lined, form-fitting, easily accessible, perfectly made bodysuit! Wear it while training and you'll know the difference! You'll never look back! Our Lee wears it 24/7, and of course, it is my beloved piece of ninja must-have!" His teeth shined as he smiled. Naruto look awed while Jiraiya looked disgusted. Sakura sweat drop at the wackiness she just witnessed.

Gai enthusiastically wave at the two after they are at a fair distance before turning back. "Welp! Better get back to the village quickly!" Sakura nodded, walking next to him.

"Gai-sensei?"

"Hm?"

"Will you tell me more about the Uchiha? The one who make Sasuke like this is a Uchiha right? Unless there's someone else like Kakashi out there. Like... Itachi?"

The Jounin stopped in his tracks. He turn around to face her. "Where did you learn that name?" He asked her seriously.

"Orochimaru mentioned his name during our fight in the Forest of Death. Who is he?"

He didn't answer for a short moment before hesitantly speak up. "It's highly classified information... But since you're his teammate... You must not repeat this to anyone all right?" Sakura nodded. "Itachi is... Itachi is Sasuke's older brother... He is the one who slaughtered the Uchiha clan... The perpetrator of the Uchiha Massacre."

Sakura's jaw dropped. Sasuke's own brother is the one who murdered all those people? His own flesh and blood? Even in her past lives such thing is- Then she remember Sasuke's ambition. He wants to kill this Itachi... Brother killing brother... She went pale. Gai looked at her solemnly. It's one thing for a shinobi from other country killing your clan but your own brother...? No wonder Sasuke thirst for power... She is right. Sasuke is a trigger. Sakura looked at the boy on Gai's back. He looked so peaceful at the moment... But who knows what kind of burden he carries in his heart? The demons he have to battle?

"I... I never knew..." She finally said, looking at her feet.

"It's classified information after all. It will be bad if kids your age find out. Most of the adults knows though."

Sakura stays silent before realisation hit her. "Uchiha Itachi is the one who made Kakashi like that isn't it? But why would... Why would he return to the village he ran away from? What does he gain from it? What is he after?" It's understandable that he retreat after battling Kakashi. And then he show up here, where Naruto is at- "Is it Naruto?" Or the Tailed Beast to be exact? If it really is the Nine Tails they're after...

Gai don't answer his question. Instead he avert his eyes to the side. That is enough indication that Naruto really is their target.

Sasuke's brother who slaughtered their entire clan is after Naruto... This is it. This is a trigger. Something that can overturn the delicate balance of the shinobi world. First Orochimaru and then this Uchiha Itachi... Despite the clues, it feels like she is still far away from the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys. No action with the Akatsuki!<strong>

**Sakura in the manga/anime is driven by love and her relationships with others. She is also emotional, in which others saw this as weakness but I see this as something refreshing. Canon!Sakura act like what a normal person would act. Not everyone can be like, Batman. Tears =/= weakness. Anyways, do expect my Sakura here become emotional.**

**Scheherazade explain this in one of the extra chapters/tegaki. Magis are beings that exceed gender and secular needs. I take it that they are not necessarily concern themselves with sexuality and gender. Look at Yunan, he could pass as a non binary. This whole gender/sexuality/queer issues is still new to me so I apologise if this chapter and my opinion offend any of you. ****By the way, Sakura in this story is heterosexual. (Haku is definitely ****gender fluid / non binary) **

**Thank you for reading~**

**Please kindly leave a review. Seriously, review.**

**NO FLAME**


	17. Chapter 16

Of Chakra and Magoi

Naruto X Magi The Labyrinth of Magic

Strong!Sakura

* * *

><p>Summary: What if Haruno Sakura is a Magi and have been reborn three times? On her 4th rebirth, Sakura is born into the world of Shinobi, where instead of Magoi, chakra rules the world. Armed with magic and knowledge from her previous 3 lives, Haruno Sakura take on the world as a kunoichi from Konoha. Can she survive with chakra alone? Or will she depend on magic?<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own both of the series but the OCs are all mine

Warning: Typos, grammar errors

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CHAPTER 16<strong>_

* * *

><p>The doctors and medics at Konoha Hospital have no idea how to heal Sasuke and Kakashi. It's as if whatever genjutsu Uchiha Itachi use on them have make their brain shut down. Everyday Sakura would go to Yamanaka Flower shop to buy flowers for them. Ino always give her a worried look. She just smiled every time the blonde ask if she's all right. Thankfully Ino don't pry further. To pass the time, Sakura turn to training and research. She have abandoned her research for a long time in favour of Ebisu's training. There's a lot of work to catch up on. It's good to have something to distract yourself, otherwise Sakura will be lost. It take her mind off her team.<p>

The adults are looking out for her, Sakura noticed. The other day Kurenai greeted her at the dango shop, asking how she is holding up. In the end they sit down and talk about genjutsu. It was fun. Asuma greeted her when she is visiting the weapons shop. They have a small talk before he left the store to meet up with his team. One time, Sakura feels like eating ramen. When she got to Ichiraku's, Iruka is already there. He treated her and they talk about the Academy and its student. It seems Konohamaru become even more dedicated in his training after Hiruzen's death. Good for him. Sometimes Sakura would cross path with Ebisu. He filled her in about Konohamaru's progress, clearly proud of him.

Out of all the adults, it seems that Gai felt the most responsible. Kakashi is his rival after all. When she go to the training ground first thing in the morning, Gai is already there. Along with Lee. They don't give her much of a choice and drag her to other training ground, where Hyuuga Neji and Tenten are. The prodigy narrowed his eyes at the sight of her when she first joined them. Tenten is friendly enough to make it up her teammate's coldness. As well as stern enough to balance Gai's and Lee's enthusiasm. Honestly Team Gai is so amusing Sakura can't help but either laugh or sweat drop at their antics.

Training with Team Gai is... Interesting. Neji train his Byakugan by exerting his chakra to see their surroundings, noting how many creatures in their vicinity. Target boards are everywhere, primarily used by Tenten. She taught her how to create chakra strings and control your weapons with it. There are multiple beaten up logs courtesy to Lee. Every now and then Sakura would caught Neji looking at her (maybe he use Byakugan when she's not looking as well). He must be suspicious with her magic... If Tenten is also curious, she doesn't show it. Gai thankfully don't press her or Lee about _magoi_ manipulation.

A week have passed. Still no sign of Kakashi and Sasuke waking up, nor Naruto returning. Sakura decide to clean Naruto's apartment. Her friend is not the most hygienic person in the world but that doesn't mean he should live like a pig. She cleaned the dust, take out the trash, do laundry and exterminate the roaches. Using Life magic, she bring the withering potted plants back to full health. It took half a day to clean up Naruto's apartment. After Naruto's, Sakura went to Sasuke's apartment to do the same. His apartment is far more neater than the blonde's but dust has set in. At least it doesn't take that long for her to clean up the place. Sakura toyed with the idea of cleaning Kakashi's place as well but decide not to. Who knows what kind of booby trap Kakashi set up at his place? It is still fresh in her mind that time Kakashi pranked them by disguising as a journalist and have them sneak in into ANBU headquarters. As if he can fool her, no one can mask their _rukh_. Still, that was fun.

By now, rumours have spread about Tsunade Senju being a candidate for the Hokage title. Another contender is someone named Shimura Danzo but it appears Tsunade is the favourite. Sakura have heard the medics in the hospital talk about her with so much respect. A female Hokage... That would be wicked. They really need more female figures. Someone little girls can look up to and strive to become like her. So far she have yet to hear a female Kage from other villages... Anyways, if Tsunade is going to be Hokage, Sakura must tell her about her identity. Kakashi (and Anko) will confirm the truth about her but unlike Hiruzen, this is a complete stranger. Unlike her original world where magic is normal, it is completely foreign here. At worst case possible, Tsunade do believe her story but forbid her to leave the village.

They won't know for sure until it actually happened. Still, it's disheartening when there's no one she can consult too... Or perhaps there is one?

...

Anko blinked in surprise when Haruno Sakura enter her favourite dango shop. The pink haired girl looked around, probably waiting for her fellow rookie kunoichi friends. When she caught sight of Anko, she smiles. "Anko-sensei!" Sakura make her way to the table she's at. "I was looking for you"

The Jounin blinked in surprise. She did? "How can I help you?"

Sakura grin sheepishly. "Actually... I need someone to talk to... Being alone really bums me out... You're the only one I can talk to at the moment.. Is it all right with you...?"

"Of course I don't mind," Anko grin in return. "One more dango please!"

"One more dango coming up!" The waiter replied back.

The pink haired girl sit across her. The same waiter return with a cup of tea and a plate of dango. "_Itadakimasu_" Sakura take a bite of her dango.

They eat in comfortable peace before Anko speak up. "It's boring without any of your boys around huh?" Sakura ruefully smile at that. "How are you?"

"I'm fine...," She said softly. "Just spending my time doing stuff while waiting for Naruto and the Toad Sage to return with Princess Tsunade."

"So you've heard huh?" Anko have met the female Sannin a handful of time before. No one can deny her skills, as well as her beauty. Moreover she is the granddaughter of the first Hokage. "Tsunade-sama is a former student of the late Third. She'll hear you out." Kakashi didn't tell her all the details, but he did told her that Sakura have another gift aside from healing... The gift to see the life force. With her ability, Sakura is able to extract Orochimaru's chakra/life force via the curse mark on Uchiha. Apparently Sakura also knows about the Kyuubi because she see two life forces inside him. Anko is certain that there is more into it but Kakashi said it is for Sakura to tell. Whatever her secret is, it must be A rank classified information.

The genin stare at her tea, seemingly lost in thoughts. Anko can only guess what she is thinking. "Anko-san, may I ask you something?" Sakura look up from her cup.

"Hm? What is it?"

"It's like this. Someone who I consider as an important friend made a move on me. I am not sure if I am interested in him romantically and at the same time, I am not sure if I am ready to pursue a romantic relationship. What should I do Anko-sensei?"

The question caught her off guard to be honest. Anko expects questions about Ninjutsu, secret plans, etc. Relationship questions...? This is going to be interesting. Anko leaned in, a teasing smile on her face. "Boy troubles eh? I almost forgot that you're in puberty already~ So? What did your friend do? Details please~"

Sakura give her an annoyed look but answer nonetheless. "We were having a spar when he suddenly kissed me. That's all." She sipped her tea. That's all? Anko expected something more juicy... But that probably as far as a 13-14 year old would go. Still... Which one? The Uchiha or Uzumaki? Kissing someone so suddenly doesn't seems to be something Naruto kid would do so that leaves... Whoa, Uchihas sure have balls. Figuratively of course.

"So how do you feel about the Uchiha kid?" Anko put her chin on her palm. She've heard about him. Cool, talented, popular in the Academy. The tortured soul type that girls would be obsessed with. Bad boys have their own charm indeed.

"I don't hate him. He's strong. He have great potential. I have to give Sasuke that much. He does have a certain attraction on... But I'm not sure if it's a good thing or not..." No? Anko heard that Sasuke Uchiha have thirst of revenge towards Itachi. Maybe that? "Every time... I think of him... I always wonder how he's going to turn out... It's like I'm holding my breath waiting for him to... I don't know. Screw up." She let out a sigh. "There will be a lot of drama if I date him. Not to mention his fangirls." All hot guys have admirers. "Never really consider him as a potential romantic interest until... _That_ happened."

"Hm... I say you're not romantically interested in the Uchiha kid, judging from what you just said. It doesn't appear to me that you're the oblivious type." Poor guy. But it really does seem that Sakura is not interested in him in slightest. Not in romantic sense. Though, this conversation make Anko even more curious about the girl's love life. "What about Gai's pupil Lee? I heard that he is quite smitten with you?" Anko give a teasing smile at the younger girl. Gai once talked animatedly to Kakashi about their pupils. How Rock Lee's youth is now even more colourful thanks to a certain _genin_.

This time Sakura smiles. "Lee-san's determination is very endearing. I ought to learn from his example. Although, I'm fairly sure I view him as a comrade and training buddy."

"So you pretty much friendzone them?"

"I don't like to put it that way but in this case, yes" She take a bite of her dango.

Anko stare at the girl with amusement in her eyes. Haruno Sakura is a talented kunoichi who is also attractive. It's not surprising that boys start get attracted to her. Who knows what kind of beauty she will be once she become an adult? "Okay, putting aside boys who show interest in you... What about dating?"

Sakura is silent for a moment. "...Yeah I can see myself dating someone in the future... Or a purely physical relationship."

That cause Anko to spit out her tea. "Come again?"

"A purely physical relationship," Sakura repeated again. "With puberty comes sexual awakening. Of course teenagers will be curious and experiment. Don't worry. I'm sensible enough to wait until I'm older."

Anko stare at the younger girl as if she just grown one more head. "Are you sure you're 13 years old?"

"There's a _lot_ you don't know about me Anko-sensei"

* * *

><p>The <em>rukh<em> are particularly excited today. They literally shove themselves to her face the moment Sakura wake up. This behaviour of theirs means something is going to happen. Hopefully something good. Sakura get on with her daily routine. Clean up, fix her hair, breakfast, training, go to Yamanaka's shop, go to the hospital. She visit Kakashi first. No changes. Sakura is tempted to unmask that face of his but decide not to. One, he's unconscious. Two, they technically have seen his face once. That time Kakashi fool around as a journalist? Yeah... She saw right through it. You can mask chakra but you can't mask _magoi_. Next, she went to Sasuke's room. Like Kakashi, no changes. Just lovely. Sakura sat there, looking at Sasuke with blank eyes until a voice snap her out.

"May I come in?"

Somehow, Sakura just knew that this woman is the infamous Tsunade Senju.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto appears behind her. Oh how she missed him! "Sasuke will be all right now! I brought a great doctor!"

Tsunade Senju is a very beautiful woman. You won't have guessed it from her appearance that she's really 50 years old. Of course, it's thanks to jutsu... Could it be she have a jutsu that can stop cells destruction and actually halt ageing? Sakura stand up and bow her head to her. "I heard from Gai-sensei. Please help Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei."

"All right! Leave it all to me!" She smile warmly at Sakura. Tsunade place a hand on Sasuke's forehead. Sakura watch in awe when her hand start to glow green. It only took seconds for her to heal him. "He'll wake up soon." Sakura's breath hitched when Sasuke slowly open his eyes. He blinked a few times before tilting his head to the side. There's confusion in his eyes. He groggily sit up.

"Sasuke..." Sakura whispers. What should she say? She can't think of anything at the moment.

He looked up to her. "Sakura...?" He blinked owlishly "I am... Sorry..."

An apology. The first thing Sasuke do after he wake up from essentially a coma is to apologise to her. That alone is enough to make her tear up. "You better be..."

It doesn't mean that they don't have to talk about the kiss but right now, Sakura is just glad. Glad that Sasuke is now awaken. Kakashi soon will be healed by Tsunade. Their team finally reunite again. The Fifth Homage is here. Konoha is recovering... Things may not be the same as before but at least... Right now...

"Gwah?" Naruto stumble on his feet when Sakura suddenly grab the front of his jacket. She sling an arm around his shoulder and another around Sasuke's. She pull them closer. "Sakura-chan?"

"You boys sure love to keep me worried... Kakashi included," Sakura choked back, trying to hold back tears. The feeling of relief just overwhelmed her. "Don't ever ever ever give me a scare like this again."

The _rukh _around them is practically glowing with happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry for the long update! I just finished my 3rd term and taking some time off<strong>

**The Sannin arc spans for 2 - 3 weeks in the manga. A month at most. My math is bad so sorry for any miscalculation.**

**For a reader who ask about the Magis, there will be no canon Magi character depicted in present timeline. So no Yunan popping out of nowhere, Judal throwing ice pears at random people or Scheherazade and her clones. Maybe Ugo will appear for real. I don't know. There will be flashbacks of Yunan and Ugo though.**

**The Kakashi face thing? It's a chapter from Naruto's Book of Thunder.**

**As I have mentioned in the previous chapter, Sakura is a heterosexual. She also have stated this in the past chapter. I am not exactly sure about inserting romance here, but do expect Sakura saying something dirty or behave like a fujoshi. I warned ya. **

**I am in the middle of constructing Sakura's past, meaning there will be lots and lots of OCs. I am also trying to keep it as short as possible. At least it will take 5 chapters minimum with 8,000+ words each. I don't know how long it will be. So please be patient with me.**

**The next chapter will be much longer than this. I promise. **

**Thank you for reading~**

**Please kindly leave a review. Seriously, review.**

**NO FLAME**


	18. Author's Note

**AUTHOR NOTE**

**Hey guys, I'm sorry to disappoint you. This is not a chapter**

**I profusely apologise for the long update. I am busy with things in real life and illness. However, it does not mean that I abandoned this story!**

**Admittedly, I have troubles with planning the plots. Especially concerning Sakura's past lives. Should I make her past lives a separate fanfic(s) or no? Because I'm afraid that it will take many chapters to cover Sakura's flashbacks + Naruto characters' reaction. I will try to make sure it's not too short but not too long either. But the part of Sakura revealing her Magi status to everyone via magic will be an arc of its own. Like Alma Torran Arc in canon Magi story. So yeah, you see where I'm coming from.**

**On unrelated (maybe a little?) note, I am struck with another Magi X Naruto story idea. It takes place around Hashirama-Madara timeline, during the founding of Konohagakure. It will not feature Sakura but instead other original characters. What do you guys think?**

**Anyway, thank you for being very understanding. So sorry again for the long wait**

**I love you guys**


End file.
